The New Girl 2
by GraydonGirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE NEW GIRL Alex and Charlie have been together throught the course of their 4 years of college.Alex starts learning things about Charlie that she somehow neglected to tell her,and needless to say, Alex is not too happy about it.AlexOCfemslash
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl 2**

_Recap: A new student found her way at Degrassi High only to be met by the school's bad girl and recent ex of popular cheerleader. In a matter of time they started dating and seemed inseparable, sure they had their fights and disagreements, but they made their way through it. Charlie was even going to move away, but decided that her life was with Alex in Toronto. They even decided to live together. So here they are, four years later, ready to graduate. _

**Chapter 1**

"Alex, babe, I'm home" Charlie said as she walked into her 2 bedroom apartment, that she shared with Alex, and put her book bag down on the bench near the door. "Alex?" she asked again.

"in here" Alex said from the bedroom. Charlie and Alex may have an apartment with 2 bedrooms, but only use one. Charlie walked towards the sound of her voice to see Alex peacefully lying down on the bed.

"hey, what are you doing?" Charlie asked as she leaned her body against the door frame. She loved being with Alex, Alex was her everything. She was cool, calm and collected and she was perfect for Charlie.

"Just thinking" she replied simply.

"about what?" Charlie asked as she went to lie down beside her girlfriend. Alex gladly opened her arms so Charlie could lie down beside her. Charlie took in the smell of Alex, it was a sweet smell that she would never be able to forget.

"just stuff"

"like…?" 

"school, the future… stuff like that"

"can you believe we're finally graduating? I mean wow, four years of university. It seems like just yesterday I moved in here." Charlie said reminiscing.

"I know, we finally made it though. Our lives are just starting" Alex said as she shut her eyes, but not intending to fall asleep. For four years now, Alex and Charlie had been living together. Sure they still had their fights and arguments but their relationship only got stronger by the day. There was no doubt that they were madly in love with each other. Alex started studying photography in her first year of university as an elective type of program, but developed a fond interest of it and started to pursue it as more of a career. Charlie on the other hand decided to get in to business, and entrepreneurship. They both seemed very pleased with what they were doing. Also over the years more than their education has developed. Now Charlie and Alex looked a little different. Alex had cut her hair a little shorter, but still kept the bad girl image. It still remained the same colour, but messier. Her style of clothes started to turn out more like Charlie's, which was good because now they could share clothes. Charlie how ever, grew her hair out a little longer, also keeping her red-ish brown hair, but her style still stayed the same. Over all, not that much changed about them.

"so as of now I have completed all my finals and exams and all I have left to do is get that pretty piece of paper and throw that oddly shaped hat into the air." Charlie said as a joke.

"I still have one more exam tomorrow, I'm just taking a break. You know, spending time with my favourite person" Alex said as she kissed Charlie on the cheek. Charlie just snuggled closer to her and put her arm around Alex's stomach. "oh hey, uhh Marco and everyone are getting together next week for a graduation party. You wanna go?"

"yeah of course. Who's going to be there?" Charlie asked not even looking up or moving from her spot. She was too comfortable in Alex's arms.

"lets see, there is Marco, Dylan, Ellie, Ashley, Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, and Paige" Alex said without any hesitation. Ever since Paige helped Alex and Charlie get together at the end of high school, the three girls became closer, you could even say best friends. Paige attended Banting though, so the girls would rarely see each other but they would always call or email when ever they could. They really liked each other now. Unfortunately Paige's relationship with Charlie's ex, Jackie, didn't last more than a few months, but Paige figured that she did enough damage to Alex and Charlie's relationship so she left it as is.

"Paige is coming?!" Charlie asked with a smile, she really was quite fond of Paige now.

"yeah, the rumour is she's coming back to live in Toronto after University"

"that's great!" she said with sincere enthusiasm.

"yeah, it'll be just like in high school, but less chaos" Alex said making Charlie giggle a little. Silence was among the two girls for a few minutes allowing them to think about other things.

"babe?" Charlie asked.

"mmm?" Alex asked nearly drifting off.

"what are we going to do?" asked Charlie in a serious like tone.

"what do you mean?"

"like after graduation, what are we going to do? Are we going to keep living here and find jobs or what?"

"yeah I guess we should keep living here, find some odd jobs around, see if we can get serious jobs, and we'll take it from there. But until then I'm not exactly sure." Charlie didn't reply or continue the conversation she just left it at that. Charlie's father had been paying for half of the rent, but Charlie had found a job to pay for other things like food. Alex had no problems keeping up her half of the rent and stuff. Charlie knew that Alex had an okay job, but the way she figured it, with her salary she shouldn't be able to pay for it. But somehow she was and she didn't really want to pry.

"I love you, you know that right?" Charlie asked as she propped herself up on her elbows and face Alex.

"I know. I love you too" Alex said with a small smile and gave Charlie a quick kiss. "Alright, now if I don't go study for this exam I might not be able to toss that oddly shaped hat in the air with you." Alex said as she got up and walked out of the room. Almost instantly, Alex ran back into the room and jumped on the bed. "but let's have a little fun first" Alex said as she started to kiss a laughing Charlie. As soon as Charlie and Alex started making out the phone rang.

"just let it go to the machine" Alex mumbled between kisses.

The answering machine picked up "hey you've reached Charlie…"

"and Alex. Sorry we can't take your call, we're to busy having hot wild sex!" Then the beep came. Charlie and Alex instantly laughed at the message they made for the machine, because most of the time it was right, especially now.

"hey Lexi honey, it's mom, give me a call when you get this we need to… _talk, about that thing_, oh and change your answering machine message… it's a little disturbing"

"uh what thing is your mom talking about?" Charlie asked breaking her lips from Alex's.

"oh nothing…" Alex said smiling as she went back to Charlie's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week later, Alex and Charlie were graduating from the University of Toronto. Alex had passed all of her exams and finally made it. No one in her family really expected her to graduate from high school let alone University, but she proved them wrong and she made it. She made it with Charlie. After a 4 hour graduation ceremony Charlie and Alex threw their hats in the air and hugged all of their friends. Charlie and Alex walked over to each other and gave a little kiss on the lips. Before they said anything Alex pulled out her camera and got another graduating student to take a quick picture of them together.

"congratulations on graduating Alex Nunez" Charlie said smiling.

"congratulations on graduating Charlie Barker" Alex said also with a smile. They linked hands and walked over to their parents who were sitting beside each other.

"congratulations" Mrs. Nunez said to both girls, hugging Alex then Charlie. Charlie's parents did the same thing. They had moved around a few more times since Charlie moved in with Alex 4 years ago. Now they were living down in Texas and had flown out to see Charlie graduate.

"I'm so proud of you" Mrs. Barker said as she wiped a tear of joy away from her face with a crumpled tissue and pulled Charlie into a tighter hug. Charlie looked up to see Alex whispering something to her mom. She just nodded and walked over towards Charlie. Alex walked up behind her but walked by Charlie and over to her parents.

"so Charlie, are you excited about going into the real world?" Mrs. Nunez asked.

"excited… scared, same thing" Charlie said, she glanced over at her parents and Alex talking. They were talking quietly so that no one else could hear them. Charlie was a little suspicious but thought nothing of it. "I'm still not sure what I plan to do as a career."

"well don't worry, I know you're going to do great things" she said as she pulled Charlie into another hug. By this time Alex had finished talking to her parents and was walking back towards her girlfriend and mother.

"so what do you two have planned for tonight?" Mr. Barker asked as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"oh some friends are coming into town and we're going to have a little get together" Alex said as her fingers intertwined with Charlie's.

"alright, now have fun, but don't drink too much" Mrs. Nunez said.

"alright, you ready to go?" Alex asked putting her hand on the small of Charlie's back.

"yeah, let's go" Charlie said. And with that they gave a little wave to their parents and walked away.

On the way to Marco, Dylan, and Ellie's place Charlie decided to talk to Alex about earlier. "so what was that with my parents today?" she asked.

"what?"

"don't play dumb with me, I know you talked to my parents after graduation" Charlie said smirking like she was so sneaky.

"oh that." She said with little enthusiasm. "we just talked about graduation and they congratulated me" Alex said. Charlie knew she was lying. She could read Alex like a book, and she knew that there was something more to the story but didn't decided to press the matters further because they had already arrived at the house. They knocked on the door with two bottles of champagne in hand as a little present. The door swung open to reveal Marco and Dylan with their arms around each other.

"hey guys" Marco said as they all hugged each other and then switched.

"we got this for you" Charlie said as she held out the two bottles.

"aww thank you" Dylan said as he took the bottle from their hands and went inside. They all walked inside to see they were one of the last people to arrive. They walked in and greeted everyone, but someone was missing, Paige. Just like on queue a knock came at the door. Marco walked over and opened the door to see none other than Paige. She was wearing her favourite Banting sweater just to show off how proud she was and was carrying a paper bad in one of her hands.

"Paige!" Marco said.

"Marco" Paige said as they hugged each other.

"I've missed you so much" Marco said holding her tightly.

"you to hun. It seems like it's been forever" The two broke apart and let Paige walk over to everyone else to say hi and share hugs. Paige made her way around everyone and finally saw Charlie and Alex sitting beside each other on the couch.

"now how is my favourite lesbian couple doing?" Paige asked the two girls. Charlie instantly jumped up from her seat to hug Paige.

"Paige. I've missed you so much!" she said as she gave Paige a quick peck on the cheek and hugged her.

"oh me too. I've missed my little fashion guru" Paige said jokingly. One thing Charlie and Paige had in common was their interest in fashion. Alex stood up making her self known.

"Alex, how are you doing?" Paige asked as she gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek as well. Of course these types of kisses meant nothing between them.

"I'm great, how are you?" Alex asked with her arms still on Paige's shoulders.

"great, great. You know we're finally done school!" Paige yelled the last part, allowing everyone else in the room to hear. They all noticed and gave a "woot" as a cheer. Alex and Paige laughed a little at how immature their friends could be some time. Paige pulled Alex a few feet away from Charlie and whispered something in her ear as she handed the paper bag to Alex. Charlie caught a glimpse of it and knew something was up. Paige walked away from Alex and Alex put the bag down beside the couch.

"what's that?" Charlie said excitedly.

"nothing…" Alex said with a smile.

"oh come on, just tell me" Charlie said putting her arms around Alex's waist.

"no" Alex said still smiling.

"will you tell me if I do… this?" Charlie asked slyly as she went to kiss Alex's neck all over. Alex's breathing became shorter and more shallow but she didn't respond to Alex's question.

"alright time for a toast" Marco said as he poured some champagne into several flute glasses on the table. Alex quickly walked over to the table knowing that if she let Charlie continue her secret would be out. Charlie sighed and walked over to the table and picked up a glass with everyone else.

Marco decided to make his speech first. "Alright over the years we've been through so much, some of us have been friends, lovers, classmates, and today we can finally say we are graduates because after 18 long ass years of education we are finally done and ready to start our lives. And let me tell you now, it's going to be a roller coaster, but together we will make it and become successful. To the graduating class of 2010" Marco raised his glass with everyone else.

"cheers" everyone said at once. After a couple of hours of drinks and laughter and memories everyone gathered in the living room.

"alright guys, now I have something that I want to show you. More specifically Charlie." Alex said looking down at her girlfriend, then back at Paige. Paige just smiled and nodded towards Alex.

"me?" Charlie asked slightly surprised.

"yes you. I got you something" Alex said as she walked over to get the paper bag Paige brought. Everyone sat down beside Charlie, and some people even stood behind her so they could see what she was getting. Alex handed the bag to Charlie, her hands were shaking like crazy. But she gave Charlie the bag and sat down on the coffee table in front of her, just so she could see the reaction on her face. Charlie pulled what seems to be a book out of the bag. But it was more than a book, it was a photo album. Charlie opened it up to see a photo of her and Alex on the first page. It was a picture of them from when they first started dating. The caption underneath read "my girlfriend". Charlie smiled sweetly and kept flipping the pages and reading out the captions for everyone to hear. Most of the photos had been taken while Charlie wasn't even paying attention, hell she didn't even know Alex was taking them.

"a weekend get away" Charlie read looking at the silly picture of Charlie in the car.

"I Never…" read another caption for a photo of their friends around a campfire sipping beer.

"I have now…" the next photo read as you could see the two pictures of the girls who had just finished skinny dipping. Everyone started laughing when as they remembered the actual memory behind the photo.

"a peaceful slumber" Charlie said as she saw a picture of her sleeping peacefully. Obviously Alex had taken a picture of Charlie one day.

"the surprise of my life" was along with a picture on Alex's 18th birthday with Aerosmith. The next few pictures were mostly from the last 4 years of their relationship together when finally Charlie reached the last few pages.

"the love of my life" Charlie said as she saw a picture of her and Alex on the merry go round from Marco's cottage. They were sitting in each other's arms and the sun was setting, it just seemed like the perfect moment. Every one of their friends let out an "awww" and Charlie held the book up a little to show everyone. Charlie was laughing a little at how cute and corny Alex could be that was until she flipped the page. On the second last page was an empty slot, but it had a caption.

"will you… marry me" Charlie said aloud not realizing right away what it said. She looked back down at the book to check to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. "oh my god!" Charlie said completely shocked. She slowly lowered the book to see Alex. Alex snapped a picture of her to add to the book. She saw that Alex had pushed the coffee table back a little and was on one knee with a diamond ring in a velvet box sitting atop her hands.

"oh my god" Charlie said again. Alex just smiled, everyone else around them couldn't help but smile. Charlie started to tear up when she saw the ring in Alex's hand.

"Charlie Barker, will you marry me?" Alex asked trying not to cry her self. Charlie sat there frozen in her seat.

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YES!" Charlie said, Alex took another picture right before Charlie jumped into Alex's arms. She started kissing Alex over and over again, mostly missing her lips but she didn't care. She was so in love with this girl. All their friends were surrounding them clapping and most of the girls were crying, even Marco was crying a little.

"I can't believe this!" Charlie said nearly screaming in Alex's ear. Alex took Charlie's hand and put the ring on her finger.

"what's second picture for?" Charlie asked.

"flip the page" Charlie turned the page to see another empty slot but with the caption 'her answer'

"I love you" Alex said.

"I love you too" Charlie said back.

"see I told you there was nothing to be worried about" Marco said patting Alex on the back.

"wait, you knew?" Charlie asked in shock. Marco just nodded. "who else knew?" Charlie asked everyone and turned around to face them. Everyone in the room started to put their hands up. Everyone but spinner.

"what?!" Spinner asked slightly angered.

"sorry hun, you know we can't trust you with secrets" Paige said trying to comfort Spinner.

"yeah, I guess that's true" Spinner said with a cute smile on his face. Everyone laughed and congratulated the two girls.

"so wait, if this was all of your idea, why did Paige have the bag?" Charlie asked Alex, but loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Paige, printed the pictures and got the book for me. I mean how was I supposed to surprise you if I was making the book in front of you" Alex said with a goofy smile. She was still high off of happiness from Charlie's answer.

"okay, we have to call everyone we know!" Charlie said over excitedly.

"what are you talking about? Everyone we know is here" Alex said looking around the room.

"oh yeah, well I have to call my parents!" Charlie said as she flipped out her cell phone and hit the speed dial to call her parents who were staying at a hotel somewhere in Toronto. They agreed to stay in a hotel until the wedding so they could help out when ever. They didn't really care about the costs, but they didn't want to go through the hassle of searching for an apartment.

"uh Charlie…" Alex said but Charlie held up a finger for her to be quiet.

"daddy? GUESS WHAT!" Charlie started.

"you're engaged" he asked

"how did you know?" Charlie asked slightly disappointed, she really wanted to tell someone the big news, but apparently it wasn't that easy.

"honey, Alex has been talking about this for weeks with your mother and me"

"how did I not know?" she asked herself.

"well sweety, Alex has put a lot of effort into this" he said.

"alright daddy, I'm going to go now." Charlie said.

"alright sweety, congratulations" And with that they hung up. Charlie walked back up to Alex.

"so everyone knew, but me" Charlie said sighing in her arms.

"… and spinner" Alex said jokingly, Charlie just gave a little chuckle. About an hour later, everyone was completely drunk and tired so they went home. But this time Charlie and Alex were the first ones to go home. They wanted to spend a little time together.

"alright, bye guys" Alex said holding Charlie's hands.

"bye! Thanks for everything" Charlie said. "but I need sometime to spend alone with my FIANCEE" she gloated. Twenty minutes later Charlie and Alex arrived back at their apartment in downtown Toronto. They were surprised that they made it all the way home with out having sex, but they some how made it. In the elevator up Charlie and Alex were all over each other. There was something about being newly engaged that made everything that much hotter. After fumbling with the door keys Alex finally swung the door open and had Charlie jump up on her and swing her legs around Alex's waist, so that she wasn't even touching the floor. They took off their coats and made it to the bedroom, finally. They were about to start to take off the rest of their clothes when Charlie pulled back for a second.

"what?" Alex asked nearly out of breath.

"I just wanted to say… thank you" Charlie said.

"for what?" Alex asked. Charlie was straddling Alex at the waist and sitting on top of her.

"for everything, for always being there, for making everything better, for proposing to me…" Charlie said.

"I love you so much" Alex said.

"I love you too, _fiancée_" Charlie said as she bent back down to continue kissing Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was 4:12am when Alex woke up. Not that she would wake up intentionally at 4:00 in the morning, but something else woke her up. Some sort of noise, she listened for a minute and heard a banging sound. Someone was at the door. Alex groaned and quickly got up, she put some pajama pants on and a wife beater. She and Charlie had fallen asleep in their bra and underwear after having a little _fun_. Alex walked out of the room still half asleep. The banging at the door continued.

"I'm coming" Alex said so that the person on the other side of the door could hear them. Alex would have been angry that someone woke her up in the middle of the night, but was too tired to be angry. Alex unlocked the door, not even bothering to check through the peep hole to see who it was. She opened the door to see a woman a few years older than her, with a roller suit case and stylish clothes standing in her door way.

"can I help you?" Alex asked not recognizing the woman.

"is Charlie here?" the woman asked.

"yeah hold on." Alex said as she turned around to walk back into the apartment. She quickly walked into her bedroom and woke Charlie up.

"babe?" Alex said slightly nudging Charlie.

"mmm?" Charlie asked barely awake.

"there is someone at the door to see you" Alex said. Charlie opened her eyes a crack to see the time on the clock.

"It better be someone holding a very large check saying I've just one a million dollars for waking me up at 4 in the morning" Charlie asked.

"don't count on it"

"ugh" Charlie grunted as she got up, she wasn't really a middle of the night person. Charlie got up and started to walk out the door before Alex called her back.

"might want to put some pants on Barker" Alex said smiling.

"yeah" Charlie said walking back into the room still in her bra and underwear.

"the only person who gets that kind of show is me" Alex said smirking as she tossed Alex her short shorts and a tank top. Charlie walked back out of the room with Alex behind her. She walked over to the door which was open a crack. She opened the door to see the same woman there.

"Charlie!" the woman said pulling Charlie into a hug.

"Darcy?" Charlie asked a little shocked. "what are you doing here?"

"well I just came down to see a few familiar faces" Darcy said

"come in, come in" Charlie said pulling the woman into the room. Charlie walked over to Alex with Darcy attached to her arm.

"please don't tell me this is another 'Jackie'" Alex said half jokingly half serious.

"Alex, this is Darcy… my sister" Charlie started. She stopped when she saw the expression on Alex's face. "Darcy, this is Alex, my… _room mate_"

"hi it's so nice to meet you" Darcy said as she vigorously shook Alex's hand. Alex gave Darcy a small smile and then shot a glare at Charlie. Charlie immediately knew that Alex realized that she called her her room mate.

"can you just give us a sec?" Alex said as she angrily pulled Charlie away from the visitor.

"Charlie! I don't even know where to start!" Alex said quiet enough so that Darcy couldn't hear.

"first of all, a sister!? You have a sister?! Where the hell did this come from? And since when am I your room mate?"

"Alex baby calm down. Okay see I kind of have more family than you thought…"

"oh my god…" Alex said as she rubbed her head, she could already feel the head ache coming on. "how many?"

"3 sisters…" Charlie said hoping that Alex wouldn't flip out on her.

"3!?" Alex yelled. She did flip out on her "is that it?"

"yes" Charlie simply replied.

"okay so I take it they don't know"

"know about what?" Charlie said playing dumb.

"Charlie, they don't know about us do they?" Alex said looking into Charlie's eyes. Charlie didn't reply, but Alex could tell what was up. "oh god, they don't even know you're gay, do they?"

"well… not exactly" Charlie mumbled out.

"Jesus Christ!" Alex shouted.

"you can call me Charlie" Charlie said trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't the time for jokes. This is so much to take in right now" Alex said as she looked up to see Darcy still standing in the door way.

"okay listen, let's not deal with this right now. We'll go to sleep and wake up tomorrow morning and we'll sort this all out okay?" Charlie asked as she touched Alex's arm.

"so I guess it means you can't wear this then?" Alex said as she picked up Charlie's left hand with the ring on her finger.

"I guess not, look I'm really sorry Alex but it's just temporary okay?" Charlie said as she turned the ring back and forth on her finger and slowly took it off and put it in her pocket.

"fine, what ever" Alex said in a pissed off tone. Not only had Charlie not told her she had sisters, she hadn't come out to them yet, and to top it all off, it was 4 in the morning.

Charlie walked back over to her sister "hey so why don't you come crash on our couch tonight, okay?"

"yeah sure, thanks Char" Darcy said as she walked further into the apartment. Alex waited for Charlie so they could enter their bedroom and go back to sleep, but once Charlie set up her sister on the couch she walked over to Alex.

"hey, I'm going to sleep in the other room, I don't want my sister getting suspicious" Charlie said.

"Charlie, she's going to figure it out sooner or later" Alex said.

"I know, but later is better than sooner. Night" Charlie said as she walked into the spare bedroom and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Alex woke up to the voices of her fiancée and her sister. She couldn't believe Charlie had a sister, actually, she had three sisters. It made Alex think, 'does she have any brothers?' I mean now there are so many unanswered questions. Alex looked at the clock 9:04 am was flashed in red numbers. She got dressed and walked out the door to see Charlie and Darcy standing in the kitchen drinking coffee. Alex never really got a good look at Darcy last night, considering it was 4 in the morning and Alex was half asleep. But now that it was morning she saw that yes, Darcy had a sense of style like Charlie did. She was also a little taller than Charlie and had brown hair. Appearance wise, she wasn't all that different from Charlie.

"morning" Charlie said as she handed Alex a cup of coffee.

"thanks" Alex said taking the coffee from her hands and taking a sip, it took everything Alex had not to lean over and kiss Charlie.

"so Darcy, what brings you to Toronto?" Alex asked trying to cool down her coffee.

"oh I just came down here on vacation to see my parents, and little sister" Darcy said.

"vacation? From where?" Alex asked.

"Australia" Charlie answered for her. "right?"

"yeah that's right Tiny, I went to college there and I have a job"

"tiny?" Alex asked

"my sisters call me tiny" Charlie added. Alex just nodded.

"so what do you do for a living?" Alex asked.

"I'm a marine biologist"

"ahh, a marine biologist… that's cool" Alex said with an odd look on her face. "sorry I honestly know nothing about marine biology" Alex apologized.

"it's alright, few people do" Darcy said. "okay well I better get going, I'll see you guys later okay?"

"alright" Charlie said.

"wait, where are you going?" Alex asked.

"oh I'm off to visit the parents, they don't even know I'm here yet." Darcy said as she gathered her things and took off. Charlie went to go sit on the couch and watch TV. Alex came up beside her and turned the TV off.

"what?" Charlie asked looking at Alex who sat down beside her.

"we need to talk…" Alex said as she sat down. Charlie leaned back onto Alex and put her head on her lap.

"I never did like those four words" Charlie said as she sighed.

"so could you _please_ tell me your family tree. I mean you don't have a kid I don't know about or anything do you?" Alex asked brushing hair out of Charlie's face.

"no, but I do have 2 more sisters besides Darcy. There is Theresa, who we call Terry, and there is Christine, who we call Chris."

"what's with all the masculine names? Chris, Terry, Darcy, Charlie….?"

"my dad just always wanted to have a son, but instead got four daughters"

"okay so where are your other sisters and why haven't I heard of them before?"

"okay well, Chris, my oldest sister, is now 30, lives down in Vancouver with her husband. She's a very opinionated person, watch out for her. And my other sister, Terry, who is 27, is out doing the whole traveling thing. She's not what you would call the sharpest tool in the shed."

"and how old is Darcy?"

"24"

"so you being 22, makes you the youngest in your family?"

"hence, tiny"

"so why haven't I heard about your sisters? I mean we've been together for 4 years and not once did I know that you had any siblings."

"yeah I know, it's just that ever since my sisters moved away we've sort of drifted apart and we just don't talk that much anymore"

"so are there any more secrets I should know about?" Alex asked.

"no, is there anything I should know about you?" Charlie asked. She never really forgot about Alex and being able to afford school and the apartment so easily. But it wasn't worth wrecking her relationship for.

"no…" Alex said as she looked at Charlie confusingly.

"so how come you're out to your parents and not your sisters? I mean I figured you would have told them before your parents"

"yeah, you would have figured that, but by the time I actually came out to my parents, my sisters were gone. They weren't really around to talk to me or do anything so when I told my parents I asked them not to tell my sisters, and to this day they haven't."

Alex just nodded to the conversation, not really sure how to reply to her. "so then what are you going to do now? 'Cause we're getting married soon and I think they're going to notice I'm not a guy. I mean I know I'm strong and all, but I've got a couple extra things they don't and I'm also missing one other key thing."

Charlie laughed a little "honestly? I don't know what to do." Charlie started to form tears in her eyes, but tried her best to hold them back "god! I thought all this drama was over with when we finished high school." She said as she desperately tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Alex enveloped Charlie into a tight hug.

"I'll be here for you okay?" Alex asked.

"thanks Alex" Charlie said as she hugged her back.

_Later that day…_

Charlie was sitting in Alex's arms while watching tv, when the phone rang. Since Alex was underneath Charlie, Charlie got up to get the phone.

"hello?" Charlie asked.

"Charlotte honey, I take it you know that you sister is in town already?" Mrs. Barker asked.

"yeah, she stayed with us last night. Mom, please don't tell her. I'm not ready yet" Charlie practically begged, she knew it would eventually come up in the conversation.

"Charlie, I can't keep lying to my own daughters" her mother said.

"mom, listen, I'll deal with it, just not right now. Plus Chris and Terry aren't even in town, and I don't want to tell them over the phone"

"well good news for you, I called them earlier and told them that Darcy is in town so they said they would take a vacation and come and stop by Toronto to visit us"

Charlie immediately felt her stomach drop. It was exactly what she didn't want to happen, but it was. And she was going have to deal with it head on.

"Charlie? Charlie?" her mother asked. Charlie hadn't replied to her mother on the phone for several moments now.

"yeah, uh when are they coming?"

"should be here in the next few days" she replied

"Listen, I've got to go mom, I'll talk to you later." Charlie rapidly replied and hung up the phone with out saying good bye. Charlie turned around to face Alex and sat back down in front of her and leaned back.

"who was that?" Alex asked not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"my mom" Charlie replied with no emotion.

"what did she say?"

"my sisters are coming into town"

Alex froze for a second. "sorry, what?" Charlie turned around and sat in front of Alex Indian style. "my sisters are coming and I'm going to have to tell them. I'm going to have to come out… again" Charlie just sat there frozen staring off into mid-air thinking about how bad it was going to be.

Alex laughed at how caught up Charlie was in everything "Charlie, it can't be that bad, I mean your parents already know. And plus, it can't be as bad as when I came out to my mom. I mean she hit me, your sisters wouldn't do that… would they?"

"no, but they might disown me"

"Barker, don't worry. We'll get through this"

"alright, but I have to tell you something. If they do accept my _sexuality_… then it'll be up to you to win them over"

"what do you mean?"

"well, when we were younger my sisters were always protective for each other. When someone would date a guy, they would have to earn our approval."

"and if they didn't"

"the relationship was basically over."

"but they wouldn't split us up, we're already engaged"

"which means, they'll go extra hard on you"

"so when are they going to be here?"

"a few days" Charlie replied.

"well it was nice while it lasted" Alex said sitting back into her seat.

"Alex, stop joking. This is serious" Charlie said.

"Charlie, we'll get through this, don't worry. Plus if they don't like me, we can just get your parents to yell at them or something"

"yeah… right" Charlie said turning back around and sitting in Alex's arms. "don't worry"

_The next day…_

Darcy was once again staying over at Charlie and Alex's apartment, which meant that Charlie and Alex had to pretend to be 'just friends' which was starting to drive Alex crazy. It was the small things Alex loved, like putting her arm around Charlie or giving her small kisses or just being able to say 'I love you' but with Darcy around, everything just seemed awkward.

"so you guys have been living together for four years?" Darcy asked.

"yeah." Charlie replied. Charlie and Darcy were sitting on the couch and Alex was standing in the living room, getting a drink but still in view of the two girls.

"how'd you guys get together?" Darcy asked. Alex nearly choked on her drink when she heard the question.

"uh, high school" Charlie replied trying to cover up for Alex.

After a few minutes of awkward silence a knock came from the door. Alex walked over to the door and opened it.

"hi" Alex said. She saw at her door were to women, both very stylish, and both obviously related to Charlie.

"hi" both girls replied. "we're-"

"Charlie's sisters…" Alex finished their sentences.

"yeah, how did you know?"

"I can spot a Barker from a mile away, unless it's four in the morning. But anyways, please, come in" Alex said as she stepped out of the way.

"thanks" they replied cheerily and walked into the apartment. Alex looked up at the older girl and couldn't help but feel as if she knew her from somewhere. The older girl looked back at Alex and gave a fake smile, but Alex couldn't really tell that it was fake.

"I'm Alex by the way" Alex said to them

"oh the room mate right? Darcy told us" the younger one said.

"yeah, that's me…. The room mate" Alex replied as she cringed at the 2 words.

"well look what the cat dragged in" Darcy said as she looked up to see two more of her sisters. Charlie turned around to see what she was talking about and jumped up when she saw Chris and Terry.

"hey!" Charlie yelled as she went to hug them. After everyone shared their hugs and kisses they all sat down on the couch. Alex decided to sit down beside Charlie and try to join the conversation. "I thought you guys weren't coming for a few days"

"we left a little early so we could surprise you. So how are you? How was school? Are you seeing anybody? Give us the details." Chris said eagerly.

"um, fine, fine and… yes" Charlie replied answering all her questions in order.

"ooh, who's the lucky guy?" Terry asked. Charlie looked at Alex quickly and then back at her sisters.

"uhh, let's not get into that now. How are you guys?" Charlie asked quickly changing the subject.

"oh no way, who is this guy?" Terry asked.

"how old is he?" Chris asked.

"how long have you two been going out?" Darcy asked. They were all pressing Charlie with so many questions, she was starting to break.

"come on guys…" Charlie said, she knew she would have to tell them soon but she was scared to death of it.

"come on Char, just tell us, you know we're going to have to meet him eventually." Chris said. Charlie noticed her hands were shaking and started fidgeting, something Alex rarely saw Charlie do. She only started panicking when she was under a lot of stress. But she knew she had to tell them.

"come on Charlie, we're not going to give up on this until you tell us" Terry said pressing the matters even further. Charlie closed her eyes hoping it would go away, but she knew it wouldn't. She opened her eyes and stared at Alex who looked back at her. Alex knew that Charlie was about to break any minute so she looked into Charlie's eyes trying to convince her she was there for her and would never leave. So Charlie turned back to her sisters ready to tell them.

"okay listen, I have to tell you something and I want to let you all know I love you and I hope you still love me after this" Charlie said.

"Char, come on, it's not like this guy is an axe murderer or something… again" Darcy said while smiling at her sisters. Alex looked a little freaked at the last part, but shook it off.

"so what is it?" Chris asked.

"okay. So yes, I have been seeing someone, but it's not exactly what you think" Charlie said extremely slowly so she wouldn't have to repeat it. Charlie started crying a little but trying to hold it back, it was breaking Alex's heart to see Charlie like this, but she knew that Charlie had to be the one to tell her sisters. "I'm dating Alex"

"Alex who?" Darcy said a bit rudely considering Alex was sitting beside Charlie.

"this Alex" Charlie said as she grabbed Alex's hands and held them in her own. "I'm gay"

The three girls sat there staring at Charlie and Alex. "you…you're a…" Terry started as she stuttered the words out.

"lesbian. Yes" Charlie said finishing her sentence. "do you guys hate me?"

"Charlie, no of course not." Chris said as she got up to hug Charlie and wipe the tears out of her eyes. Charlie instantly felt relief, this was by far one of the scariest things she's ever had to do, next to telling her parents of course. "we love you, we all do, it's just you surprised us. When did all of this happen?"

"back in high school, you guys were off at school or getting jobs, and it just kind of happened."

"Charlie, you know you can tell us anything, we're your big sisters" Terry said as she also pulled Charlie into a hug. "who else knows?"

"um, everyone" Charlie replied hesitantly.

"so mom and dad know?" Darcy asked.

"yup" Charlie replied.

"aw, we're sorry you had to do it on your own" Darcy said as she too also pulled Charlie into a hug. Alex sat there smiling up at Charlie as she and her sisters all hugged.

"sorry to break up this little family moment, but there's more news" Alex said interrupting. Everyone turned around and Charlie went over and took Alex's hands in her own and pulled her up.

"that's right. Now that you know that Alex and I have been dating, there is something else you should know" Charlie said for once, she was actually smiling a real smile.

"what more could there possibly be?" Chris asked, slightly afraid of what the answer could be.

"we're engaged" Charlie said as she pulled out her engagement ring from her pocket and put it on her finger.

"no freakin' way!" Darcy yelled as she picked up Charlie's hand and looked at her ring. Terry and Chris also quickly turned their attention to the ring, the diamond was pretty big, especially for Alex's usual price range. "you can't even see where the titanic hit it" Everyone laughed.

"how long?" Terry asked trying to tear her eyes away from the diamond.

"a few days" Charlie replied with a smile on her face, she could tell that her sisters were so happy for her.

"oh my god" Chris said excitedly, but felt her gut drop at the same time. "I can't believe your getting married at 22"

"yeah well, I found someone who I love" Charlie said as she put an arm around Alex.

"oh yeah, Alex I guess congratulations are in order for you too." Darcy said looking up at Alex.

"so, for the past 4 years you guys have been living together and dating?" Terry asked.

"yeah" Alex replied.

"wow, I can't believe it. This is just so much to take in" Terry said.

"yeah, you're telling me, up until a couple days ago I didn't even know Charlie had sisters" Alex said.

"Charlie, how could you not tell her?" Chris asked in an annoyed tone.

"well sorry, but you guys were never around and it never really came up." Charlie replied. The three sisters looked down in shame. They knew they weren't around as much as they would like, but they lived all over the world, it wasn't exactly easy.

Chris knew she had to break the silence. "so who proposed and how did you do it?"

"I proposed… with a photo album" Alex said. Then she realized how weird it sounded.

"it was very romantic" Charlie reassured her sisters. "Alex had pictures of us from over the past 4 years and put these caption things underneath them." Charlie looked up to see her sisters looking perplexed. "here why don't I just show you" Charlie said as she got up and ran to her room to get the photo album. Within seconds she came back out and gave them the book. They were going through the pictures just like Charlie had done earlier when Alex was proposing.

"a weekend get away" said Chris who was sitting in the middle of her sisters decided to read the captions."I Never… I have now…" Chris said as she looked down at the picture.

"whoa!" all three sisters said looking at 2 pictures of 2 very naked Alex and Charlie. Charlie and Alex laughed a little despite their embarrassment. Chris turned the page.

"a peaceful slumber. the surprise of my life. The love of my life" Chris stopped for a second to look at the picture. All three girls gave an "aww" at how cute the picture was. Chris finally flipped to the final pages and read "will you marry me".

"see at the time Alex had an empty slot there, and then she took a picture of me when I saw what it said. Chris and her sisters looked at the photo to see a genuine shocked face. "check out the next page"

Chris flipped the page and read "her answer" along with seeing a picture of Charlie in an exceptionally happy moment. "that's so cute" Chris added. Chris closed the book and looked up at her sister and her fiancée. Alex had her arm around Charlie on the couch and Charlie was leaning into Alex. Charlie stopped for a moment and kissed Alex on the cheek, they really did look happy, which made Chris happy.

"so when's the wedding?" Darcy asked interrupting the nice moment.

"not sure" Alex said simply.

"how many people are you inviting?" Chris asked.

"don't know" Charlie replied.

"what kind of ice sculptures are you going have?" Terry asked in a serious tone. Everyone looked at her in a confused face. It was obvious Terry wasn't the smartest of the Barker sisters. "what?" Terry asked back. Everyone shook it off and continued about their conversation.

"so you guys don't have anything done then?" Chris asked.

"not really, but we have a lot of time, we're finished school now and we have enough money to support us for a while, so it should be okay until we're done with this wedding" Charlie said.

"as long as you two are happy and know what you're getting into" Chris said as she leaned back into her seat and relaxed.

"I've never been happier" Alex said holding onto Charlie's hand tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that night Charlie and Alex let the girls stay in the apartment, simply because it was slightly bigger than Charlie's parent's hotel.

"so we have the pull out couch and we have the spare bedroom, uh blankets are over there and that's it."

"come on babe, we're going to be late" Alex said from the door way. Charlie and Alex had plans to go out for a movie. Of course out of politeness they also invited Charlie's sisters, but they declined their offer mostly because Terry and Chris were tired from flying all day and Darcy didn't want to be a third wheel.

"okay, I'm coming" Charlie said slowly backing away from her sisters. "we'll be back in like 3 hours, so please don't break anything"

"yeah, yeah, get out of here." Terry said practically pushing them out the door.

Alex held her hand out for Charlie to take and she did, they walked out of the apartment and over to the elevator.

"hey are you sure I haven't met Chris before? I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"nope, if you met her I would have been with you" Charlie said not really taking interest in the new found subject.

A few hours later, Charlie and Alex stumbled back into their apartment. By this time it was 12:30am and both girls were pretty tired. Alex swiftly came in the door and quickly tossed off her jacket and started walking towards the bedroom. Charlie how ever took her time and neatly hung up her coat. She followed Alex and on the way decided to check on her sisters in the living room. She peaked around the corner to see and empty pull out couch.

"Alex, my sisters are gone" Charlie called out to Alex.

"um, I think I found them" Alex said from the bedroom. Charlie knew this wasn't what she planned. Charlie walked into her bedroom to see Alex standing at the foot of the bed looking at three semi nude girls lying under the sheets.

"I hate it when they do this" Charlie said as she flipped on the light. The three girls all groaned at the same time when the light hit their closed eyes.

"what are you guys doing in _our_ bed?" Charlie asked as she whipped the sheets partly off of her sisters.

"we all couldn't fit on the couch together." Darcy said.

"it pulls out and we have a guest bedroom" Charlie said as she crossed her arms. Alex was just smiling at Charlie.

"but we wanted to sleep _together_" Terry said.

"plus, you're couch smells like ass" Chris added not entirely awake. Alex smirked at Chris' comment, it probably smelled like ass because everyone_ sat_ on it.

"okay look, since you guys are already in bed and don't seem to be moving, me and Charlie will take the 'ass couch' and you guys can have the bed tonight" Alex said trying to compromise.

"you know Alex, I'm starting to like you already" Chris said. Charlie took the comment into consideration.

"yeah, she's funny" Terry said.

"not bad looking either" Darcy said making Alex blush, thankfully no one was looking.

"alright fine, but just for tonight" Charlie said firmly. "then tomorrow, you're all out on the couch, got it?"

Once again all three girls groaned in agreement. Alex smiled and started to follow Charlie out of the room. "I love it when you take charge" Alex said.

"she's kinky too" Chris said as they closed the door.

The next morning Alex was still sleeping while Chris, Terry, and Darcy were all awake. Charlie had gone out for her morning run like usual.

"you guys wanna play a joke on Alex?" Chris asked with a smirk on her face.

"sure" they replied at the same time. Following Chris' lead the girls go into the bed with Alex and lay down pretend to be asleep.

"ready?" Chris whispered. The two girls nodded. Just then all three girls put a hand somewhere on Alex's body to make it look... not right.

Within in seconds Alex awoke to find several hands on her body, none of which belonged to her or Charlie. Alex looked at the hands, and then at the three bodies laying beside her, she quickly jolted up in her spot knocking the unwanted hands off of her. Chris, Terry and Darcy all pretended that they were just waking up.

"oh good morning, Alex" Darcy said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"wow! What a crazy night" Terry said.

"did we…?" Alex started asking wondering what the hell happened.

"did we what?" Chris asked as she placed a hand on Alex's thigh, Darcy and Terry did the same on various spots of Alex's body. All three girls were smiling and Alex looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Just then Charlie walked in the door in her sweat suit.

"good morn-" Charlie started but was cut off by the sight in her living room.

"Charlie!" Alex said as she jumped up from the pull out couch and over to her fiancée. "this isn't what it looks like… right?" Alex asked the Barker sisters. Who all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"don't worry, I've seen them do this a few times… they get into bed with you and then you wake up seeing them and then they come on to you…"

"so this was all a joke?" Alex asked Charlie who just nodded. "oh thank god! You guys are mean" Alex said as she got back in between the girls and pulled the sheets over her body. The girls started laughing even harder.

"no, no, no" Charlie said whipping the thin sheet off of Alex's body.

"mmm" Alex grunted out, she was still pretty tired.

"we've got some wedding planning to do!" Charlie said as she jumped up and down on the bed beside Alex forcing her body to hop up in the air several times.

"can't this wait till say… oh noon?!" Alex asked.

"nope!" Charlie said as she gave one last jump and hopped off the bed. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. "come on get up babe"

"alright, but it will cost you a memory" Alex said pulling the sheets off from over her head.

"fine…" Charlie complied. Ever since a few years ago, Charlie and Alex would have had this thing where in exchange for a favour, they would have to tell each other a memory that they remember about each other. It could be any memory they wanted, but it had to involve both of them. "remember that class assignment we got in our Anthropology course where the professor made the mistake of telling us to partner up with someone, which _we_ did, and then he told us the was going to handcuff us together for the weekend to study each other's behaviour."

"oh yeah, and then when we presented our 'findings' to the class his face was priceless." Alex said reminiscing.

"I thought he was going to have a heart attack when we got to the pictures!" Charlie added, causing both of them to laugh.

"that's a good one" Alex said as she sat up and kissed Charlie on the lips and slowly got out of bed. She took Charlie's cup of coffee from her hand and took a sip of it and handed it back to her.

"so what's this about a wedding?" Alex asked jokingly.

"um we're going to have one… before July."

"whoa… Charlie, that only gives us like 3 months to plan this thing"

"I know, hence the morning wake up call to get started"

"why July?" Alex asked.

"July's like peak time for weddings"

"I don't know babe… 3 months doesn't seem like a lot of time"

"don't worry Alex, we can get this done. As long as we stick together, I got you babe" Charlie said with a smile. "ooh that reminds me, we need to pick a wedding song"

"how about 'Uncle Steven's' band?" Alex asked, finger quotes and all.

"Uncle Steven?" Chris piped in. Alex and Charlie had almost forgotten her sisters were still in the room with them.

"Steven Tyler" Alex said plainly letting Charlie take a seat on top of her.

"that's real?!" Terry asked this time.

"I thought that mom was making that up!" Darcy said.

"who did you think baby sat me when I was little?"

"I don't know! I didn't think Steven Tyler's daughter did!"

Alex couldn't help but start laughing a little "Charlie got Aerosmith to play on my birthday"

"are you serious?" Chris asked.

"yeah" Charlie replied proudly.

"damn. Maybe you _should_ get him for the wedding"

"well actually we can't, he's going on tour for the next few months. Plus we're not using Crazy as our wedding song."

"what? Why not?"

"crazy isn't a wedding song darling" Charlie said caressing Alex's face.

"well, _darling_, it shouldn't really matter as long as the song means something to us"

"aww aren't you just so philosophical…" Charlie started "but no" she added quickly. Alex frowned showing Charlie she thought that this was their song. "our wedding song has to be something slow, and romantic… and just perfect."

"ok then what song did you have in mind?"

"I don't know" Charlie said. Alex scoffed. "okay, you know what? We'll deal with this later"

"fine" Alex said.

"this should be a fun 2 and a half months" Darcy said.

"hey!" Charlie said hitting Darcy playfully "this _will_ be a fun 2 and a half months, especially since me and Alex have nothing to do but this wedding… so we'll have to find something to do in the mean time" Charlie said as she winked at Alex. Alex's neutral face grew into a very large smile.

"ew" all three sisters said at once. Alex and Charlie just laughed.

"if you guys are going to stay here you're going to have to get used to it" Charlie smirked as she leaned down and quickly kissed Alex. Alex just smiled and put her hands around Charlie's waist.

"so I never really asked you guys, but how long are you in town for?" Charlie asked.

"just a week, but we'll be back later to help out with the wedding a bit, and then we'll come back again for the actual wedding" Chris said.

"sounds great" Alex said. Just then the phone rang.

"Terry can you get that?" Charlie asked, she didn't want to move from her comfy seat on top of Alex and Terry was closest to the phone.

"Pizza Pizza" Terry answered the phone, but didn't get a chance to say anything more as a pillow was thrown at her. "oh hi mom, yeah she's right here, hold on" Terry said as she tossed the cordless phone to Charlie.

"hi mom" Charlie said cheerily. "alright sure… give me 20 minutes? Alright bye" Charlie hung up the phone and looked at Alex. "that was my mom, she wants my help with some chores and errands."

"alright, does she want me to help too?" Alex asked.

"no, she just wants me" Charlie said. Unknowingly to Alex and Charlie; Chris, Terry and Darcy all smirked.

"…alright" Alex said, of course she found it a little strange.

"I'm going to go get ready" Charlie said as she kissed Alex on the cheek and skipped into her bathroom. 15 minutes later Charlie emerged from the room, looking as beautiful as ever. By this time Alex had gotten a bowl of cereal to eat and returned to her spot on the couch.

"ok I'm going" Charlie said to the four girls in the living room, she went over to kiss Alex but not before whispering something in her ear. "be prepared, they planned this" Charlie said softly and kissed Alex goodbye while wiping some milk off of her face. Before Alex could say anything Charlie had left.

As soon as the door shut the plan was underway. "so Alex…" Chris said looking at Alex who still had a spoon in her mouth.

"yeah?" she asked with a mouthful of food.

"how about we all go out and do something… _fun?_" she asked.

"define fun" Alex said pulling the spoon out of her mouth. The three girls just smiled at her.

"go get ready, and we'll show you." Darcy said smirking. So Alex got up and walked over to the bedroom to get changed. Alex spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to wear, she wanted to make a good impression on these girls, and apparently style was important to them. So Alex finally picked out and outfit and started to undress. She was about to put some underwear on when the three girls walked into the room.

"Hey Alex are you ready yet?" Terry asked but stopped in her tracks when she saw a naked Alex. Alex took a step back in shock and tripped over the corner of the bed and pulled the quilt over her quickly.

"oh sorry" Terry said trying not to laugh. The other two girls were right behind her just bursting out laughing, they didn't even bother to try and hide it. Terry shut the door quickly "uhh, hurry up" Terry said through the door. Alex didn't reply she just got up and put her clothes on in a hurry. She walked out the door to see them sitting on the couches waiting for her. Alex looked over at them still not sure what to say, but she noticed none of them were making direct eye contact but were still slightly giggling.

"okay, ha ha, you had your fun." Alex said smiling then quickly losing her smile into a frown. The three girls just let out their heavy laughs that they had been holding in. "I swear you Barker's are all alike" Alex said as she put her sunglasses on.

"what do you mean?" Darcy asked.

"uh nothing…" Alex said realizing they didn't know.

Chris just gasps "this has happened before?"

"no, let's go" Alex said walking towards the door. The girls just followed.

"it was mom, wasn't it!?" Terry asked. Alex turned around and shot them a little frown. She knew that if they were related to Charlie, they wouldn't give up.

"okay, it was when Charlie and I started dating, I stayed the night in Charlie's room and was getting dressed in the morning and your mom kind of walked in, in the middle of putting my pants on." Alex said making the three girls laugh even harder than before. The girls headed out of the door and went to the elevator.

"so where are we going?" Alex asked as she leaned against one of the walls of the elevator.

"you tell us, you live around here" Darcy said.

"um okay, well maybe we can kill two birds with one stone…" Alex said as she started to think.

"what do you have in mind?" Terry asked.

"you'll see…" Alex said as she stepped out of the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"are you sure?" Chris asked as she, Alex and her sisters stood outside of the shop.

"you said you wanted to help right?" Alex said as she walked into the store.

"okay well here goes nothing" Darcy said as one by one they walked into the store.

"hi welcome to Best For Bride wedding dress store" the woman who obviously worked there said.

"Hi" Alex said as she took off her sunglasses and stuck out her hand "I'm Alex and I'm looking for a wedding dress"

"well Alex, you've come to the right place" she said. A half an hour later Alex, Darcy, Terry, and Chris were sitting in the very large change room waiting for Alex to come out.

"come on Alex" Terry whined.

"no, the one you picked out is a little too… revealing" Alex said from behind the door.

"oh come on, it's not like we haven't seen you already" Darcy said making everyone laugh.

"I don't even know if I can fit through the door, this place is like a closet"

"well then come out of the closet" Darcy said not realizing the irony.

"too late, that happened about 5 years ago" Alex said jokingly, getting a few laughs out of the impatient girls.

Just then Alex walked out of the small change room within the large change room. Alex was wearing a small white dress, nothing too glamorous, the dress looked silk and had small straps. The back was almost completely open and went all the way down to her lower back. The dress was just long enough to touch the floor and it basically looked perfect on Alex.

"YES YES YES!" Chris said getting up to get a closer look.

"oh my god you look amazing" Terry said from her seat.

"really?" Alex asked still not sure about the dress.

"completely and utterly mind blowing" Darcy added.

"so is this it then?" the sales woman asked from the side of the room. Alex looked around to see the expressions on the girls' faces.

"yeah, it is" Alex said as she pulled up the dress a little and walked over to the bigger mirror. The three girls walked up behind her so that she could see them in the reflection of the mirror.

"thanks guys, for helping me with this, I'm not really sure on what kind of dress I wanted." Alex said looking at their reflection.

"of course" Chris said as she pulled a bit of hair out of Alex's face. She stared at Alex in the reflection of the mirror, and Alex stared back. Alex could have sworn she's met Chris before, but she can't quite put her finger on it.

"so is that it then?" Alex asked them.

"uh. Not quite" Terry said smiling at the other girls. They all knew what she had in mind and were all for it. Half an hour later all four girls were sitting in their own wedding dresses sipping champagne and getting drunk.

"so Alex, since you're going to be joining our family, there's a few questions we have for you" Chris said.

"questions?" Alex asked as she took another sip of champagne.

"well it's more of a quiz" Terry added.

"I was never good with quizzes" Alex said. "but let's give it a try"

"okay well, this test shouldn't be too hard." Darcy said

"now it's a test?" Alex asked

"well actually it's more like a final exam that you need to pass" Terry said adding more pressure to Alex.

"And if I fail?"

"let's just say we have a big input on who our sister marries and we just want to make sure she marries the right person." Chris said making sure Alex fully understood, even though they were all starting to get a little drunk.

"okay so first question, what is Charlie's middle name?" Darcy asked

"Stacey" Alex replied with out hesitation

"when Charlie was 8 she was learning how to roller blade, what did she break on her first day of learning?" Terry asked

"her nose, she fell forward flat on her face" Alex said giggling a little imagining how Charlie could have done that.

"what was the name of her first boyfriend?" Chris asked making the questions a little harder.

"Billy Tamber"

"how old was she?" Darcy asked

"12"

"how many times has she been forced to move?" Terry asked.

"7. Or 8 including when she moved in with me" Alex replied as she took a big gulp from her glass.

"favourite movie?" Chris asked.

"the sound of music" Alex replied smiling.

"ha! Wrong! It's Chicago" Darcy said.

"ah, see my future sister in law. When I met Charlie, yes her favourite movie was Chicago and mine was the sound of music. I guess you could say that over 4 years I converted her" Alex corrected Darcy who seemed a little skeptical.

"favourite bedtime story?" Terry asks.

"usually what ever text book puts her to sleep first." Alex said.

Chris looks around at her sisters to see their reactions and nods at them, and they nod back.

"alright, final question" Chris starts "where is Charlie's birthmark?"

Alex thinks for a second, she is pondering her mind, where on earth is that birthmark? Chris looks at Alex to see her confused face.

"we don't have all day Alex" Chris said tapping her watch.

"it's a trick question." Alex says as she makes direct eye contact with Chris. "she doesn't have one. Her I am sitting her wondering where her birthmark was, and then it hit me. I know Charlie's body better than Charlie does, and I know she doesn't have a birthmark" Alex said proudly, hoping to god she's right. Chris' face shows no emotion after a minute it finally lightens up into a smile.

"Not bad Alex. I don't know if I should be happy or disgusted at how well you know our sister's body" Chris said as she cracked a tiny smile. Alex had gotten every question right. But this game wasn't over. Alex wanted to prove something to them.

"okay, now it's my turn" Alex said to the sisters. They were all about to get up but quickly sat back down when they heard what Alex said.

"what do you mean _your turn?_" Terry asked sitting back down.

"well you all had your turn asking me questions about Charlie. Now it's time to see how well _you_ know Charlie." Everyone sat back down and Chris eyed Alex. Chris was kind of the leader of the girls, being the oldest and all.

"okay fine" Chris said.

"okay I'll ask you three questions and you can answer them together or on your own, it's up to you" Alex said. "now first question, what High school did Charlie graduate from?"

The girls looked at each other, obviously none of them knew the answer, but they still tried.

"Jefferson?" Terry asked looking for the most common high school name possible.

"wrong, Degrassi High" Alex said slurring her words a little, she was obviously a little tipsy. "number two, on Charlie's 18th birthday, what did she give her self?"

Once again the three girls looked at each other and started talking, occasionally looking at Alex every few seconds, but it's not like it was going to help.

"a day at the spa?" Darcy asked.

"wrong, she got a tattoo on her lower back" Alex said.

"she got a tattoo? Mom's going to kill her!" Darcy said. At that moment Alex thought for a second, she's probably going to pay for that later, but what ever she was drunk. "finally the last question, seeing as you guys have not gotten one question right, I'm going to give you an easy one. The three girls just nodded and awaited the final question.

"what did Charlie major in, in University?" Alex asked. Instantly Darcy and Terry started conversing like they usually did but Chris kept her eye contact with Alex. Of course she didn't know the answer to the question but she was starting to understand what Alex was trying to do.

"communications?" Darcy asked Alex. Alex didn't even bother looking over at the other two sisters, she was too busy having a stare down with Chris.

"wrong, she majored in Business and Entrepreneurship." Alex said as she started to get up and walked back into the change room. She quickly got out of the dress and went to go pay for it. Chris, Terry, and Darcy all did the same but Chris changed quickly and ran up beside Alex who was still processing her credit card.

"okay I get it, we're not so up to date on Charlie." Chris said leaning on the counter beside Alex.

"you can say that again" Alex said a little rudely.

"okay, so we're a little out of touch, no big deal"

"no that's not just it. I know Charlie, I mean I really _know_ Charlie. And in the past 4 years that I have known her, she's told me so many things about her. And not once did she ever mention she had three sisters. Did you know that?" Alex asked, she didn't really expect a reply, she was kind of on a roll. "now I know you've known Charlie her whole life, but that doesn't mean she doesn't change. I know more information about her, than you three put together because I have taken my time to get to know her, and sure things will change in the future. But I will be there to learn those new things about her." Alex said frustrated as she took her credit card back.

"is it alright if I leave my dress here until a couple of days before the wedding? My fiancée tends to snoop" Alex said looking at the clerk behind the desk.

"sure thing" she said as she went back to put the dress in a closet. A few minutes later Darcy and Terry walked out from the back room.

"can you say the same thing?" Alex asked continuing her conversation with Chris.

"Alex, that stuff you said, it's not that easy to get to know Charlie like that. I mean we live on the other side of the globe it's not like we can see each other everyday." Chris said also frustrated.

"you can't pick up a phone or use the internet or something?" Alex asked. "there are ways to see someone with out actually seeing them" Alex whispered to Chris. She didn't really want the other two to hear. Alex stopped for a moment and looked into Chris' eyes, she _still_ couldn't help but feel like she knew her from before.

"look I know this is a little off topic, but have we met before? I know I should have asked you this before but still…" Alex said.

"so you do remember…" Chris stated

"so we have met!" Alex practically shouted. "when?"

"uh let's see, it was just over 4 or 5 years ago, I was in town on a business trip and I think I saw you in a bar… one thing lead to another and I woke up the next morning in a motel with you"

"that's right! We were both pretty drunk that night and then we…" Alex said zoning off. "oh my god!" Alex whispered. "no, please don't tell me we…"

"yeah… we did" Chris said bowing her head in shame, she would have never done it if she knew that one day her sister would get married to this girl.

Alex froze, it was a few minutes before she actually said anything "…what are we going to tell Charlie?"

"are we _going_ to tell Charlie?"

"uh, we kind of have to, you know something like this doesn't exactly just go away."

"uh yeah it does, if we don't bring it up again"

"I have to tell Charlie" Alex said firmly.

"fine, fuck up your wedding, do what ever you want" Chris said, she was just plain pissed off now.

"ok I'm not going to 'fuck up' my wedding, as you so kindly put it, but I just can't not tell Charlie."

"alright go ahead, tell Charlie that you slept with her sister, I'm sure she'll get over it like that" Chris said as she snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"why are you so angry? She's _my_ fiancée"

"she's _my_ sister!"

"you just don't want to tell her you slept with a girl. And since we're on the topic, why did you sleep with me?"

"you were the closest thing to a guy in the room, plus I was drunk as hell"

"nice… your sister would be proud" Alex said sarcastically. Alex still couldn't believe it, she had slept with Charlie's sister. Of course this was all before Alex even met Charlie, but still, it wasn't like Alex to have a one night stand. She couldn't even remember why she had drank so much that night, it was probably something to do with Paige. '_Hmm, maybe Paige can help me'_ Alex thought. If there was anyone who helped her with her relationship with Charlie it was Paige.

After taking their time to get out of their wedding dresses, Terry and Darcy emerged from the change rooms.

"you ready to go?" Terry asked Chris and Alex.

"yeah but listen I have to go see someone, so I'll call you guys a cab to get back to the apartment okay?" 

"yeah sure…" Darcy said.

About 20 minutes later the cab and come and picked up the girls and Alex was already on her way to Paige's house. For the time being she was currently staying with her brother and friends at their house. Alex knocked on the door and waited until someone came and opened it.

"Alex, hey" Dylan said.

"Hey Dylan, is Paige in?"

"yeah sure, I think she's in her room, go on up" he said as he motioned for her to head up the stairs.

"okay, thanks" Alex said. She walked down the hall a little and knocked on the guest room, she didn't hear an answer so she opened the door a crack and poked her head in. She saw Paige napping on the bed. She walked over and climbed into bed with her. She smiled at how peaceful Paige looked and waited for Paige to wake up, which didn't take long considering Alex was calling her name.

"Paige…" Alex whispered. Paige didn't wake up.

"Paige…" Alex said a little louder. Paige started moving, but didn't wake up yet.

"Paige!" Alex nearly yelled. Paige shot her eyes open and jolted up in her spot, and in doing so fell off the bed. Alex propped herself up on her elbow and looked amusedly down at the blonde on the floor.

"hey Paige" Alex said calmly.

"Alex what are you doing here? Better yet, what are you doing in my bed?" Paige asked obviously annoyed, she didn't really like being instantly awoken and falling to the floor.

"oh please, you know you dream of me in your bed anyways…" Alex said picking imaginary flint off her sheets.

"are you still stuck on that idea?" Paige asked as she got up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Alex asked cracking a smile. Paige gave her a stare and sat down on her bed facing Alex.

"so what are you doing here anyways? I mean I know you love scaring me out of bed, but there's got to be some other reason."

"yeah actually there is…" Alex said as she too sat up facing Paige.

"oh no, did you and Charlie have another fight?"

"no… not yet, at least"

Paige sighed "what did you do this time?"

"okay well see I have this dilemma… well the thing is I-met-Chris,-Charlie's-sister-in-a-bar-and-had-a-one-night-stand-with-her" Alex said too fast for Paige's brain to work.

"okay… what?" Paige asked in total confusion.

"I had a one night stand with Charlie's sister" Alex replied sadly.

"what?!" Paige yelled. "Alex what the hell were you thinking?!"

"okay, it's not as bad as it sounds" Alex pleaded.

"really Alex? 'cause it sounds like you slept with Charlie's SISTER!"

"okay well that part is true… but I slept with her before I even met Charlie" Alex cried out

Paige paused for a moment "okay that makes it a little better, but still… _her sister_?"

"I know! I feel like a complete jack ass! But there's nothing I can do about it now. You know Chris said to just not say anything"

"okay, no that's the worst thing you can do" Paige said.

"yeah I know, I just really don't want to have to tell her, it's going to kill her"

"maybe she won't take it as bad as you think. I mean Charlie's a pretty understanding person…"

Alex looked down at her hands for a moment and then looked back up at Paige. "I'm scared Paige, I don't want to screw things up"

Paige looked at her sympathetically and pulled Alex into a hug. "don't worry hun, I'm here for you, I promise"

"thanks Paige, I can always count on you" Alex whispered into Paige's hair.

"and if things don't work out you can stay in the guest room here" Paige said jokingly. Alex tried her best to smile, but couldn't really smile at this point in time… not knowing that sometime soon she's going to have to tell Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, long time - no update eh? lol. okay well since i havent updated in a while i figured i'd give u about 3 chapters. It's basically all fluff, but i promise you chapter 10 and on are going to have more drama. So thanks for reading and if you like it, review. I love reviews, even if it's just to say hi. **

**-Peace&love ****  
**

** Chapter 7**

Later that day Alex walked into her apartment to see Chris, Terry and Darcy all lounging around the living room watching some TV.

"hey guys" Alex said as she tossed off her coat.

"hey" they all grunted out, but no one actually took their eyes off of the TV. Alex stood there for a second waiting to catch Chris' attention, Chris finally glanced at Alex who nodded her head towards her bedroom. Chris caught the hint and made an excuse to go to the bathroom while she joined Alex in the bedroom.

Chris silently crept into the room "hey what's up?" Chris asked.

"okay, about this whole 'one night stand' thing… I've been thinking, and we _have_ to tell Charlie."

"are you sure about this?" Chris asked.

"yeah, it's the right thing to do"

"okay so when?"

"tonight, but we need to get Terry and Darcy out of the apartment for a while"

"okay I'll take care of that…" Chris said as she got up and left the room.

"hey guys, mom wants you two to help her tonight"

"with what?"

"I don't know. Just do it"

"what ever you say big sister" Terry said.

_Later that Night…_

Terry and Darcy were over at their parent's place for some unknown reason, and Chris and Alex were waiting for Charlie to come home.

As the clock was ticking Alex's knee kept jumping up and down faster and faster. Alex tends to move constantly when she's nervous or under a lot of pressure.

"will you calm down already?" Chris asked.

Soon enough Charlie walked in through her door to see Chris and Alex sitting on the couch.

"hey guys" Charlie said as she hung up her coat.

"hey tiny" Chris said.

"hey babe" Alex muttered. You could tell by just the look on Alex's face she was nervous.

"what's wrong with you?" Charlie asked as she kissed Alex.

"n-nothings wrong with me. Why? What's wrong with you?" Alex said nervously.

"okay we're switching you to decaf" Charlie said jokingly. Alex laughed nervously, while Chris was quite calm.

"listen, can we talk to you?" Alex finally asked.

"yeah sure, what's up?" Charlie said as she dropped down onto one of the couches and turned on the TV. Alex and Chris sat down on the couch opposite her.

"okay so there is something we need to tell you" Alex said.

"yeah?" Charlie asked still staring at the TV like a couch potato. Chris got annoyed and got up and grabbed the remote from Charlie's hand and turned the TV off angrily.

"hey" Charlie called out in objection.

"we said we needed to talk" Chris said forcefully.

"okay then what?" Charlie asked slightly impatiently.

"Charlie this is serious" Alex stated. Charlie leaned forward in her seat motioning for them to continue.

"okay so you remember how before I thought that I knew your sister from somewhere?"

"yeah…"

"well it turns out I have met her before… in a bar" Alex said.

"you met my sister in a bar?" Charlie asked, not seeing how this was serious.

"yeah, but that's not it. It was pretty late that night and we both got pretty drunk…" Chris started.

"… and then the next thing we know… we wake up in a motel the next morning"

"so what are you saying?" Charlie asked, even though she clearly knew what they were trying to convey.

"we had a one night stand" Chris plainly stated. Charlie couldn't breathe for a second, she was trying to process her thoughts. Her_fiancée_ and her _sister_ had slept together.

"please tell me this is some mean joke…" Charlie said angrily.

"Charlie, baby I'm so sorry, but I didn't even know you back then." Alex tried to grab Charlie's hands but Charlie pulled away before Alex could even touch her.

"no" Charlie said, she got up and just looked down at them in disgust. "how could you guys?"

"Charlie, it's not like we planned this or anything, it's just… just an old mistake" Chris stated.

"Charlie, you know if could take this back, I would, but I can't" Alex said. Not knowing how to react Charlie started walking towards the door.

"baby, where are you going?"

"I-I just need some… time" Charlie said as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Alex was about to chase after her when she realized it didn't matter. She knew where she was going.

As soon as Charlie was out of the apartment building she hurried along to her car and peeled out of the parking lot. Of course she knew who to go to, she always went there. Charlie got out of the car and walked up to the door, she knocked a few times and waited for an answer.

Within seconds the door swung open to reveal a sympathetic Paige. Charlie started crying and just jumped into Paige's arms.

"oh sweetie…" Paige said trying to comfort Charlie. "come in" Paige said as she lead the girl into the house.

After about 20 minutes of straight crying and comforting Charlie finally settled down and her and Paige were sipping some hot chocolate on their comfy couch.

"so I take it you already know" Charlie said to Paige.

"yeah, Alex came by earlier today" Paige replied.

"Paige, how am I supposed to react to something like this?"

"I'm not really sure… I've never had my girlfriend sleep with a sibling."

"me neither… until now that is, and I thought being gay would eliminate that possibility."

"okay look, you know you can't really blame Alex or your sister for this right? I mean, this all happened before you two even met"

"I know but still, how would you feel if you found out Alex slept with Dylan?"

"um, I don't know… seeing as how they're both gay is kind of odd, but still I don't know. But under these circumstances there's not much you _can_ do. You just need some time to get over it"

"yeah I guess… can I crash with you guys tonight?"

"of course, I cleared another room for Alex thinking she'd be here, but you're here instead. But you know you can't hide here forever."

"I know, but I can try" Charlie said taking a sip from her hot drink. Just then the door bell rang.

"hey do me a favour?"

"what?" Paige asked as she got up and walked towards the door.

"don't tell her I'm here"

"Charlie, you know I'm a terrible liar."

"please Paige?"

"fine" Paige said giving in. She opened the door to see a distraught Alex.

"hey Alex, what's up?"

"can I talk to Charlie?" Alex instantly asked.

"she's not here" Paige plainly stated.

"liar" Alex said pushing her way passed Paige and into the living room to find Charlie under a blanket and on the couch drinking her hot chocolate.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Alex asked as she walked closer to her, Paige followed.

"thinking…" Charlie said obviously still angry because she didn't look at Alex.

"about what?" Alex asked.

"how I need to teach Paige how to lie" Charlie said, Paige smiled. "and about other things too…"

"Charlie, can we just talk about it?"

"no" Charlie said coldly.

"come on babe"

"no, don't _babe_ me"

"Charlie please…"

"Alex I need some time to mull things over" Charlie said, as she continued to avoid eye contact. Alex looked at her and realized she was getting no where with this conversation.

"fine…" Alex said as she got up and walked back to the door, she nodded at Paige and opened the front door. "I love you Charlie"

Charlie looked up at Alex but didn't say anything, and let Alex leave. As soon as the door closed Charlie said it. "I love you too"

The next few days were hell for Alex, every hour she tried calling Charlie was an hour wasted. She would call her cell phone, and would call Paige's phone but Charlie refused to talk to her.

_At the apartment…_

"why couldn't you guys just have controlled your _urges_?" Terry asked.

"shut up Terry" Chris replied harshly.

"I can't believe you two slept together… it's stuff like this that makes our family weird." Darcy said.

"will you two just leave it alone… Charlie hasn't been home in like 3 days, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I tried everything, she won't talk to me" Alex said.

"did you try calling her?" Chris asked.

"of course"

"did you try calling Paige?"

"of course" Alex repeated.

"did you trying going over there and seeing her"

"of course, it was the first thing I did." Alex said like it was the most obvious thing.

"have you tried seeing her lately?"

"no" Alex replied simply. She looked up at the three sisters who were just staring back at her as if they were waiting for her to do something. "Okay I'm going over now"

So she finally went over to Paige's house to confront Charlie. She walked up the door with a goal in mind; she knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

Paige answered the door to see Alex "hey" Paige said sadly, she knew things were tense between her and Charlie, which made it awkward for Paige and Alex.

"I need to talk to her"

"come on Alex, you know she doesn't want to see you"

"I don't care. Where is she?"

Paige sighed, knowing Alex wouldn't leave without talking to Charlie. "kitchen"

Alex walked passed Paige and walked through the house, she had been here so many times it was like she lived there. Alex walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream at the table.

"Charlie" Alex said making sure she acknowledged her.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"please tell me you're done thinking"

"I don't know yet."

"Charlie, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I didn't want for any of this to happen, but I can't do anything about it. Will you please just come home?"

"I just… I don't know what to do Alex" Charlie admitted.

"Charlie there is nothing _left_ to do, it's over and done with can't we just forget about it?"

"it's not that easy Alex, for the rest of my life I'm going to have to live with the fact that you slept with my sister"

"I know, but over time, that anger you feel, will fade. Please Charlie, I need you" Alex begged.

"Alex" Charlie whispered as she cradled Alex's face. She could see it in her eyes, she needed her, and she really _really_ did love her. "I love you"

Alex would have said it back if she wasn't so busy kissing Charlie.

"I love you too" Alex whispered back to Charlie as she pulled her into a tight hug. There was no way in hell Alex was going to let her go.

"well it's about time" Paige said with her arms crossed, she was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen with Marco and Dylan behind her.

"so does this mean we get out extra bedroom back?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan!" Marco and Paige shouted at the same time.

"what?" Dylan asked. Charlie and Alex just started laughing.

"yes Dylan, you can have the bedroom back. And thanks guys, for letting me stay here"

"anytime" Marco said.

"alright Barker, pack up your shit and let's hit the road" Alex said as she jumped up from her seat.

"alright Nunez, but you're helping"

"yeah I kind of figured" Alex said as they both headed upstairs to her room, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alex walked into the door of her apartment and walked straight to the living room where all of Charlie's sisters were.

"Well?" Chris asked nearly jumping out of her seat.

Alex looked down at her feet "I tried the best I could and…"

"I'm back!" Charlie yelled as she walked up beside Alex and dropped her duffel bag on the ground.

"oh thank god" Chris said as she quickly got up and hugged Charlie. Terry and Darcy followed.

"I'm sorry I ditched you guys for the past few days"

"It's alright, the important thing is that your back" Darcy said.

"and I'm going to spend every minute with you" Charlie added.

"which as of now is only like one day" Terry said as she looked down at her watch.

"okay well then we better get working, we'll hold off on the wedding stuff for now. Who's up for some dinner?"

"yes! I'm starving!" Darcy said.

"alright cool, Alex you coming?" Charlie asked.

"nah, Paige wanted to hang with me so she invited me over for dinner tonight"

"alright then, be good. I love you" Charlie said as she kissed Alex and her and her sisters walked out the door. Alex looked down at the time and decided to get ready, so she got up to shower and got dressed. She checked herself over in the mirror once more and went over to Paige's.

She walked up to the door and knocked like she usually did, but after a few minutes no one answered the door, so she knocked again, this time a little harder. Once again no one answered, Alex listened for a second and realized she heard music. Alex looked around for the spare key when she realized no one was going to answer the door, and surely she found a key taped under the railing at the side. She opened the door and poked her head in to see if anyone was there. Once she realized the room was empty she fully walked in.

"hello?" Alex called out. No one answered back, Alex listened very closely and could hear music coming from the kitchen. She slowly walked into the room to find a very perky blonde dancing and singing to some old school spice girls while obviously trying to cook.

"oh, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha."

Alex couldn't help but smile at her immature friend, she looked like a 10 year old who made up a dance routine to the song. But finally after watching Paige dance around a little she interrupted her fun time as she started clapping. Paige who quickly jumped out of her thoughts started blushing when she saw Alex standing there.

"nice, Michalchuk, very nice" Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex I didn't know you were there…" Paige said blushing a deep shade of red.

"yeah well it turns out knocking on people's door doesn't work these days"

"sorry, come on in, I'm almost done making dinner"

Alex started taking off her jacket and then followed Paige in the kitchen.

"need any help?" Alex asked.

"sure… wanna stir that pot over there?" Alex obliged.

"So, where is everyone tonight?" Alex asked.

"uh Marco and Dylan are out on a date night and Ellie's hanging out with Ash for a movie night"

"so you're home alone?" Alex asked

"no… I'm with you" Paige replied back cheerily. After dinner was made they sat down and started eating.

"so why did you want to hang tonight?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, it seems like it's been a while since just you and me have hung out. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Charlie as much as I love you, but we just needed some time alone, and I thought now would be the best time"

"well I guess you're right" Alex smiled and Paige smiled back.

"so this whole one night stand disaster is over right?"

"god I hope so, I can't take the silent treatment anymore."

"I'm glad you two are back together, it gives hope for the rest of us"

Alex laughed, she never really thought of it that way "so what about you? Any new guys… or girls in your life?"

Paige also laughed. "no, I think I'm just trying to keep it simple for now, until I get settled into job that is"

"good for you Paige. God, can you believe we're all done with university and everything? I mean we're actually adults now"

"I know, it seems like just last week we were at Degrassi having the time of our lives and look at us now, having a civilized dinner and catching up on old times."

"it's weird how much we've grown up."

"yeah… some of us are even having sex" Paige said.

"you don't say!" Alex shouted sarcastically.

"hey some of us are even sleeping with the whole _family_" Paige said.

"shut it" Alex said back.

Paige began picking at her food a little "since we're on the topic of your little love triangle, which Barker sister was better?"

"what do you mean?"

"you know… which one was better in bed?" Paige asked awkwardly.

"Paige!" Alex called out.

"oh, I'm not an option hun" Paige said jokingly.

Alex started to pretend to hyperventilate "oh my god, I can't breathe" Alex said as she clenched her chest. "your ego is sucking up all the air in the room!"

"okay ha ha" Paige started. "but you never answered my question"

"and I'm not going to" Alex stated.

"fine, but then I'll just have to keep assuming that I'm the best"

"alright, assume all you want" Alex said as she smirked knowing she created doubt in Paige's mind.

After dinner Alex helped Paige clean up and got her coat on.

"well I'm off" Alex said as she started to walk to the door. Paige followed her to show her out. "thanks for dinner Paige"

"anytime Alex. If you need anything, just call" Paige said as pulled Alex into a tight hug.

"I love you Paige" Alex stated. Paige pulled out of the hug.

"I love you too" Paige said as she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

A few minutes later Alex made it back home and walked in to the apartment realizing it was empty. She looked down at the answering machine and saw a flashing red light. She played the play button and took off her coat.

"2 new messages, first message 8:17pm" an automated voice sounded out, then the message came.

"ALEX!" three of the four Barker sisters shouted into the phone followed by some giggling. A little bit of rustling went on until Charlie finally spoke.

"hey baby, listen uh we, uh… we're at the… where are we again?" Charlie asked, it was obvious she and her sisters were all drunk. Charlie's sisters started laughing. "a bar" they whispered loudly.

"oh yeah. We're at that bar… with that door… on that street…" Charlie started laughing at her inability to navigate. "so yeah, um… OH! It's got a neon sign!" Charlie shouted realizing that might help. And it did, Alex knew where she was. "okay, so I know you can't probably tell over the phone, but we've had a little bit to drink" Charlie says emphasizing on the little. "now see I ordered the bill from the bar ten-" BEEP. The answering machine had cut Charlie off for her message was too long.

"8:19pm" the automated voice said.

"that son of a bitch cut me off!" Charlie yelled referring to the female voice of the answering machine. Alex just laughed, it was fun to listen to a drunk Charlie. "anyways, as I was saying, I asked the bartender for… _something _but then he took my keys away saying I couldn't drive, and I was having trouble dialing a number for a cab, so luckily our home number was on speed dial. So… what was I saying again? Oh yeah! Can you uh come get us? Thanks baby… I love you!"

Alex sighed and walked back out the door, she took the bus down to the bar where Charlie and her sister's were at. She pushed the door open into the slightly dark bar and walked passed all the pool tables and smokers up to the bartender.

"hey what can I get for ya?" the bartender asked.

"a tall red head and 3 girls who look like her" Alex said. The bar tender smiled and nodded as he handed the keys over to Alex and pointed to four girls sitting on two couches talking to random strangers.

"thanks" Alex said as she walked over to the couches.

"Charlie" Alex called out. Charlie was sitting there laughing with a random guy and it appeared he was flirting, but Charlie couldn't tell, being drunk and all.

"Alex!" Charlie jumped up and ran over and jumped up on Alex wrapping her legs around her waist. Alex just stood there with her arms at her sides not actually holding Charlie.

"hey, wanna get down now?" Alex asked looking at Charlie who was still holding on.

"oh yeah, okay!" Charlie said as she slid off of Alex. "oh Alex, by the way, I want you to meet someone. Alex this is Jake, Jake this is Alex" Charlie said.

A guy around Charlie's age walked over to greet Alex. "so there really is an Alex? Wow, that just made my night a whole lot better" Jake said winking at Alex.

"Ew" Alex muttered to her self. "okay, we're leaving, Darcy, Terry, Chris, let's go" Alex said pulling them off the couch.

"oh come on Alex, we were having fun!" Terry said.

"yeah, loosen up a little" Chris said.

"oh don't worry, you're loose enough for the both of us" Alex said as she pulled the girls away from the boys they were flirting with.

"come on Alex, we're just drinking a little, it's new years eve after all!" Charlie said.

"no it's not… it's April" Alex said.

"oh…" Charlie laughed "I guess I'm more wasted than I thought" Alex just shook her head and grabbed Charlie by the arm and started pulling her away.

"come on, me and Charlie were just starting to have a little fun" Jake said.

"bye boys" Darcy said in a flirtatious tone. Alex grabbed Darcy's wrist and pulled her along with the rest of the sisters. Alex got them out of the bar and dragged them to Charlie's car, she got in the front seat, while Charlie got in the passenger seat and Darcy, Terry and Chris got into the back seat.

"turn up the music!" Darcy yelled from the back seat. Immediately Charlie turned on the stereo up to full blast. Alex tuned it down a little considering she couldn't even hear herself think.

"how much did you guys drink tonight?" Alex asked.

"just 4 shots" Charlie said.

"each" Terry added, making the other girls giggle. Alex rolled her eyes.

"what happened to the movie?"

"it was sold out, so we went to the bar instead" Terry said.

"well I can see that turned out well" Alex said. They finally made it home in one piece and started walking towards the apartment. Darcy, Terry and Chris were all leaning on each other for support considering they couldn't walk in a straight line. Charlie how ever was leaning on Alex, since she was a bit smaller than her sisters the alcohol affected her more. Everyone managed to make it up to their floor and started walking to the apartment. Alex leaned Charlie up against the wall beside the door and tried looking for her keys in her pocket. She turned around to see Chris, Terry and Darcy about to open another apartment door.

"okay, hey guys, that's not our apartment" Alex said as she pulled them over, but as soon as she left Charlie's side, Charlie slid down the wall onto the floor. Alex instantly went to help her out, but her sisters were just laughing. Alex grabbed Charlie in one arm and used her other arm to open the door, she nearly fell down when she finally got inside.

Chris, Terry and Darcy all walked by Alex and Charlie and straight into their bedroom, all while stripping off their shirts and pants along the way. They didn't really like sleeping in a bunch of clothes. They instantly lay down and within minutes fell asleep. Alex not wanting to fight with three very drunk girls decided that she should just let them be, and she lay Charlie down on the couch without even pulling it out, if she did Charlie would have fallen to the floor. She tucked Charlie in underneath a blanket and watched her sleep peacefully.

The next morning Charlie woke up with a splitting head ache, every few months Charlie would have too much to drink and wake up with a massive hang over the next day. She loved the night, but hated the morning after. Charlie opened her eyes, practically blinded by the sunlight and looked around without even lifting her head off the couch. She couldn't see anyone but could tell it was early. Charlie sat up and swept her feet off the couch and onto the floor. She was about to stand up when she realized her feet were on Alex. She looked down at the floor and saw Alex under her own blanket and still sleeping. For some reason she had slept on the floor, even though there was a spare bedroom. Charlie got up and walked around Alex, she walked into the master bedroom to find her sisters starting to wake up.

"that's the first _and_ last time I drink with you guys" Charlie said with her hand still on the door knob.

"oh you had fun and you know it" Terry said stretching her arms, accidentally hitting Darcy in the face. Terry laughed and cradled Darcy's face to show her apologies.

"fun? Does anyone else have a migraine and feel like there head is about to explode?"

"you'll get use to it" Chris said as she patted Charlie on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Terry and Darcy followed her out, obviously going to get breakfast.

"so where's Alex?" Chris asked, not seeing Alex lying beside the couch.

"floor" Charlie said.

"why is she sleeping on the floor?" Terry asked. Charlie just shrugged her shoulders. Chris pulled out a bottle of Tylenol from the cupboard and took 2 pills and passed it to Darcy, who passed it to Terry who then tossed it over to Charlie across the room. Charlie caught it with ease and swallowed the pills dry.

"so what time are your flights?" Charlie yelled out.

"shh, have you already forgotten Alex is sleeping?" Darcy asked.

"don't worry, she could sleep through an earthquake. Watch" Charlie said as she put a foot down on Alex's ass and shook her body with it.

"see?"

The girls just laughed.

"well I've got to be at the airport for around 10am" Terry said.

"same" Darcy said.

"don't have to be there till 11" Chris said.

"ok well, we'll drop you guys off" Charlie said pointing to Terry and Darcy. "and we'll go out for some early lunch before we ship you off" Charlie said pointing to Chris.

"sounds good to me" Chris said. "so how long do you think Alex is going to be asleep for?"

"um turn on the coffee maker?" Charlie said to her sisters, they flipped a switch allowing the aroma of coffee to sweep across the room within minutes. Soon enough Alex started to stir in her sleep. "she'll be up right about… now"

Alex quickly open her eyes and sat up in her spot. "coffee?" Alex mumbled out, she wiped the drool off her mouth and straightened out her bed head. Charlie just laughed. She got up and poured a cup for Alex and handed it to her as she sat back down on the couch. Alex sat with her back against the bottom of the couch and let the drink warm her body up.

"so what exactly happened last night? I mean I remember going to a bar, but that's about it" Darcy said.

Alex exhaled a laugh "let me just tell you, you guys are pretty funny when you're drunk. Picking up guys, almost walking into the wrong apartment…" Alex listed.

"ah, see now that would explain this" Charlie said showing everyone her arm. Written on it, in black marker was Jake and his phone number. Everyone started laughing.

"figures, the only lesbian in the group gets the guy's number" Terry said making everyone laugh again.

"yeah okay, you're so washing that off" Alex said grabbing Charlie's arm and examining it closer.

"yeah, well I was going to take a shower anyways" Charlie said as she got up and snaked a sip of coffee from Alex's mug and walked off to the bathroom.

Chris, Terry and Darcy all sat down in the living room watching TV as Alex snuck off to join Charlie.

"hey you" Alex said as she hopped into the shower, naked.

"Alex, my sisters are out there" Charlie whined.

"I know, but that just makes it more exciting." Alex said as she put her hands on Charlie's waist.

"Alex, no" Charlie stated firmly.

"oh come on babe, we haven't fooled around in like a week"

"oh no! not a whole week!" Charlie shouted sarcastically.

"please? You look hot" Alex said as she leaned down to kiss Charlie's neck.

"Alex…" Charlie protested but couldn't help but love what Alex was doing to her neck.

"oh come on, you know you love it" Alex said between kisses, she started kissing up her neck and just below her ear.

"oh god" Charlie moaned.

"you can call me Alex" Alex said repeating Charlie's joke from a week prior.

"okay fine, but let's make this quick"

"yes ma'am" Alex said back as she continued kissing Charlie. Alex pushed Charlie back against the ice cold tiles forcing Charlie to let out a small gasp. Alex started to continue kissing Charlie until she heard the door open.

"hey tiny mind if I use the toilet?" Chris' voice sounded through the bathroom.

"yeah go ahead" Charlie agreed, she didn't want to let Chris know Alex was with her. Charlie looked over at Alex who had fear struck in her eyes. Charlie smirked, she knew she was going to have fun with this. She started kissing Alex's neck making her moan this time. Alex tried pulling away but her body wouldn't move, she was enjoying this too much. As Chris finished up her 'business', she flushed the toilet making the water in the shower go scolding hot, making Alex scream out in pain. Charlie couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Alex?" Chris asked.

"hey… Chris" Alex sighed knowing she was caught.

"okay, ew!" Chris said as she rushed out of the bathroom. Charlie and Alex just continued laughing.

"I'll guess we have to wait until they're gone" Charlie said.

"alright, I guess I could wait a few hours, but this better be some damn good sex" Alex said.

"it always is" Charlie said as she kissed Alex again and the two finished up in the shower.

When the two finished up they drove Terry, Darcy and Chris to the airport. Chris decided she would rather wait in the airport for an hour than spend an hour awkwardly looking at Alex and Charlie, with disturbing images running through her head.

"bye guys, so you're coming back before the wedding right?"

"of course!" Darcy said as she hugged Charlie tightly.

"thanks guys for coming out. I'm glad I got to spend time with you" Charlie said.

"It was a crazy week, coming out, finding out that you're engaged, you leaving us for a week, having a night of crazy drinking _and flirting_…" Terry started.

"yeah, it was fun!" Chris said. They all laughed. "so Alex, looks liked you're going to be joining the family soon huh?"

"I guess so… Should I be scared?"

"probably" Charlie said earning her self a slap from her sisters on the arm.

"okay well we better get going" Terry said.

"yeah, bye guys" Alex said. They all hugged again and left Charlie and Alex by themselves.

"I'm going to miss them" Charlie said holding Alex's hand and watching her sisters walk away.

"don't worry, they'll be back before you know it" Alex said. They turned around and walked out of the airport to Charlie's car. The two girls walked to the under ground parking lot where Charlie parked her car and they got in. Alex started putting on her seat belt, but Charlie just sat there.

"um aren't you gonna start the car Barker?"

"well see I would, but I believe we have some unfinished business" Charlie said slyly as she unbuckled Alex's seat belt.

"really? We're going to do it in the underground parking lot of the airport?"

"why not?"

"'cause it's a parking lot" Alex said.

"I know, but that just makes it more exciting" Charlie said as she leaned into kiss Alex.

The next day Charlie and Alex awoke in their own bed, in their own apartment, just the two of them. Like old times. Alex had woken up early and just watched Charlie sleep. She wanted to make sure she was okay, plus she loved how peaceful she looked. Charlie didn't know it, but Alex would do this every morning. She would wake up and just lay with Charlie, it was just so calming. After successfully making sure she was okay, she would go back to sleep again, making Charlie think she was the first one up every morning. But if she told Charlie, she would probably be freaked out by it, so it was just her little secret.

Alex went back to sleep to only be awoken an hour later by a kiss from Charlie.

"now that's something I could wake up to every morning" Alex said softly.

"well, it's a good thing that we're getting married then isn't it?" Charlie asked.

"it is" Alex said as she kissed Charlie back. Charlie snuggled in closer to Alex arms and just lay there with her.

"tell me a memory" Charlie said.

"why? I don't owe you any favours"

"tell me a memory and I'll tell you one" Charlie said.

"alright, let me think…" Alex said. "okay, remember that time when we went out to your cousin's black and white party and got a little bit drunk and lost our keys to the apartment, and it just happened to be pouring rain outside?"

"yeah…" Charlie said with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"and we of course both just happened to be wearing all white."

Charlie laughed a little.

"so we climbed back into your car, clothes transparent, and just drove around everywhere we went that day to see if we could find my keys."

"and we looked _everywhere_ but your keys were just gone."

"so we just gave up and spent the rest of the day in your car making out and having sex" Alex said with a smile.

"I have to say, that was some of the best sex we've had. I don't know if it was the rain that day or the fact that I could see through your shirt, but it was hot"

"okay I have to tell you something about that day…" Alex admitted.

"what?"

"I didn't lose my keys, they were in my purse the whole time" Alex said afraid of the consequences.

"Alex! We were sick for the next two weeks thanks to that day" Charlie said as she playfully pushed Alex.

"yeah, but you just looked so hot in your dress and like you said… it was some of the best sex we've had" Alex said proudly as she pulled Charlie back into her arms.

"yeah I guess…" Charlie said relaxing into her fiancée's arms.

"okay your turn" Alex said.

"right, let's see… oh, one of my favourite memories has to have been our trip to Italy. My god that was amazing!"

"yeah the gondola rides and everything was just so beautiful there" Alex said.

"yeah, that was great, but my favourite part was when we went to that 'Romeo and Juliet balcony' where they had that small tunnel that lead to a small area and in the tunnel everyone wrote on the wall blah + blah love or something, and then you got out a huge sharpie marker and wrote in huge letters 'Charlie + Alex' inside of a heart."

(A/N this place in Italy is real, it's so romantic too!)

"yeah I thought that cop was going to arrest me when he saw it, apparently they don't take to kindly to graffiti, thankfully he let me go since I couldn't speak Italian"

"the sex that day was pretty hot too" Charlie added.

"when is it never hot?" Alex said

"good point" Charlie said. "you know, I'm starting to see a pattern in all of our memories… they all end in hot sex"

"yeah I suppose they do" Alex said realizing she was right. "hey, why don't we make a memory right now?" Alex said slyly as she leaned down to kiss Charlie.

"Alex, it's like 8:00am" Charlie said.

"yeah so? I like to start my day off with something fun"

"hell, why not, we've got nothing else to do" Charlie said as she kissed Alex back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For weeks now Charlie and Alex had been working their ass's off for their wedding, planning, ordering, booking. There was just so much to do in a such a small amount of time. After what they called 'working hard' they decided they needed a break and invited Paige over to go out with them.

"so what are we going to do tonight then?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"you guys are so lame" Paige interrupted. Charlie and Alex smirked.

"fine then, what's your brilliant idea?" Alex asked.

"my friend from college got married in his second year and he was telling me how he and some of his married friends used to get together every few months and just have a sort of 'get together'. You guys should go to it"

"wait, what do you mean 'you' aren't you coming too?" Charlie asked.

"um hun, it's a married couples party, I'm not married"

"neither are we… well not yet" Alex said.

"yeah, well you're still a couple… anyways I'm already making plans with Marco, I just wanted to tell you guys about the party"

"it's a normal party right?"

"of course" Paige said with confidence.

"you game?" Alex asked. Charlie laughed a little at Alex's choice of words.

"yeah I'll go" Charlie said. "so when and where Paigey?"

"um okay it's at 8:00 tonight, at this address, oh and it's a semi-formal kind of dress" Paige said as she wrote down the address on a scrap piece of paper. She tore the corner and handed it to Charlie. "have fun you two" Paige said and left for her own plans.

A few hours later Charlie and Alex were starting to head off to their party. Paige had called ahead to her friend saying that they would come and they were all set.

"1523 Orchard Avenue" Alex said reading the note Paige gave them and matching it to a house.

"that's it" Charlie said parking beside the curb. They stepped out of the car and started walking towards the house. Charlie was wearing a simple black dress with a few stylish necklaces to top it off, and Alex was wearing a sleek red dress with her typical hoop earrings. Yes, she still wore them. Alex and Charlie stood on the stoop of the house and pressed the doorbell. Within seconds a tall man, about their age, answered the door.

"hi, you guys must be Charlie and Alex" he said inviting them in. "I'm Tyler, come on in" Tyler was wearing a sleek black suit that made him look like a well dressed business man after work.

"yeah hi" Alex said walking in.

"so please come on in, mingle all you want, as _friendly_ as you want, and by the end of the evening you're guaranteed a good night" Tyler said as he gave both girls a wink. "all we need are your keys" he said as he held out a jar. It took Alex looked around the room and saw everyone flirting with everyone, it took her a second to figure out what kind of party this was, but once she did it was too late, Charlie had already dropped the keys into the jar.

"Charlie, no!" Alex said trying to grab the keys before they fell in, but it was too late.

"what?" Charlie asked.

Alex sighed "do you have any idea what you just did?"

"what are you talking about? They probably just want the keys to make sure we don't drive home drunk or something"

"Charlie, that's not what that's for"

"what do you mean?" Charlie asked, still confused. Alex turned Charlie around to show her everyone else. Charlie looked around to see several fine dressed people all flirting with each other. "what?"

"this… is a swinger's party" Alex stated. Charlie turned around to face Alex.

"it's a what?" Charlie asked.

"swingers party - couples show up together, but don't go home together. Each couple drops off their keys and at the end of the night, each girl from a couple picks out a set of keys and goes home with that person for the night, and they do what ever they want… it's like seven minutes in heaven – adult style"

"oh god, what have we gotten into?"

"we? You're the one who dropped the keys in the jar!" Alex said.

"okay so what do we do?" Charlie asked, she was overcome with guilt.

Alex started pulling out her phone "it's okay, it's okay, I'll call Paige and see if she can get us out of this mess"

Charlie just nodded

"**hello?"**

"Paige! You sent us to a swingers party!" Alex practically yelled

"**oh…"**

"what do you mean oh?! Did you know?"

"**no! of course not, it's just I forgot Tyler tends to have a lot of those" Paige said as she laughed nervously.**

"Paige, can you just get us out of here?"

"**do you still have your keys?"**

"no, little miss clueless here dropped them already"

"**okay well then you're stuck, sorry, game rules"**

"but Paige-" Alex said, but was cut off by the dial tone, Paige had hung up on her. Alex closed her phone and faced Charlie.

"we're stuck" Alex sighed angrily.

"so we actually have to do this?" Charlie looked around.

"yeah and since _you _dropped the keys in, you'll be going home with some other girl, and I'll be going home with some other guy."

"okay, so what do we do!?" Charlie asked, she really didn't want to do this.

"I guess… we mingle" Alex said as she walked backwards towards the crowd of people. Charlie stood there by herself and sighed before she walked over to another group of people and introduced herself.

Through out the night Charlie and Alex had successfully met most of the people. Most of them have being married for so long were excited to have a couple of lesbians in the party, especially the men. Alex and Charlie decided to take a break from mingling and grab a drink.

"so how's it going for you?" Alex asked pouring herself a drink.

"not bad, but Zack over there tries to grab my ass every five minutes" Charlie said pointing to a reasonably good looking man in his late 30's.

"yeah I know what you mean, his wife is pretty kinky" Alex said, both girls laughed.

"so we're really going to do this?" Charlie asked, she was still incredibly nervous about this whole thing. She didn't want to go home with some random girl, she wanted to go home with Alex, and only Alex.

"we have no choice…" Alex said as she went back to talk to other people.

A few minutes later Tyler made an announcement.

"okay guys, it's that time of night when we draw the keys, the ladies will draw a set of keys and will go home with that man… or woman" Tyler said winking at Charlie. "since my wife and I are the hosts she will choose first, then Beth and Luke, Stacey and Jim, Melanie and Justin, Hilary and Will and finally Alex and Charlie. It's based on the order of who showed up first to last. So now with that being said my wife, Jessica will now choose"

Tyler held up the jar to his wife and allowed her to pick at random. Jessica ended up choosing Justin, Beth chose Will, Stacey got Tyler Melanie got Jim, and Hilary got Luke. All two by two they left the party. The only people left were Alex and Charlie.

Charlie looked at Alex and then picked up the jar to realize it was empty. "you _took_ the keys!"

"well I couldn't let you go home with some other girl…" Alex said, she smirked at Charlie and started walking towards her.

"you could have told me! I've been freaking out all night"

"yeah I could have, but then I wouldn't have been able to see your surprised face" Alex put her hands on Charlie's waist and pulled her closer to her body.

"so, since you took my keys, I guess you get to do what ever you want with me tonight"

"oh is that so?"

"yeah it is… game rules" Charlie said slyly and she and Alex walked out the door.

The next morning Charlie woke up before Alex as usual and walked out of their room to get some coffee.

"so how was last night?" a voice came from the living room. Charlie jumped in her place and nearly had a heart attack.

"paige?" Charlie asked, still half asleep.

"yeah, I was in ht neighborhood and decided to stop by.

"at 6:30am?" Charlie asked turning on the coffee maker.

"okay, I was interested to see who you spent the night with."

Charlie smirked to herself "yeah speaking of that, how could you let us go to a swingers party?"

"it was an honest mistake hun" Paige said.

"… sure it was" Charlie said.

"so… how was it?"

"I have to say, last night I had some pretty good sex" Charlie said smiling. Paige didn't know that she went home with Alex instead of a stranger.

"really? Don't tell Alex that" Paige smiled.

"oh I don't think she'll have a problem with that." Charlie said.

"so Alex said you dropped the keys, so you got to go home with a girl huh?"

"that I did" Charlie said still not giving anything away yet.

"she still here?" Paige asked, now very interested.

"… yes" Charlie replied.

"wow so you guys really went through with this whole thing?"

"rules are rules" Charlie said. On the inside she was laughing so hard.

"so who is she?" Paige whispered. Just then the bedroom door behind them opened.

"here she is now" Charlie said, Paige turned around to see Alex with some gnarley bed head.

"funny, she looks a lot like Alex" Paige said back to Charlie. Alex didn't even bother saying anything, she just headed straight for the kitchen and some coffee.

"funny, cause she is Alex. At least I hope so, or I slept with the wrong person" Charlie said. Paige got up and checked their bedroom to see if anyone else was in there.

"you cheated!" Paige said to Charlie.

"oh no, I didn't cheat. Alex did" Charlie said. Alex finally walked over to the living room and took her first sip of coffee.

"morning" Alex grunted out. Charlie smiled and took Alex's coffee and took a sip of it. "hey!" Alex complained, but Charlie quickly gave it back.

"you two are boring" Paige said.

"oh, if these walls could speak" Charlie commented. Paige got up from her seat and started walking towards Alex. She took her coffee and took a sip of it herself.

"hey!" Alex complained again. Paige gave it back and walked towards the door.

"and to think I got up early for this" she said and walked out.

"can't you two get your own coffee?" Alex asked hugging her coffee tightly.

"I'm sorry baby" Charlie said as she took Alex's coffee again. "now go get your own coffee" She said as she continued drinking. Alex whined and whined, but eventually got up and poured her self another cup.

"you're lucky I'm so tired… If I were awake I'd fight for my coffee"

"I know you would" Charlie said in a baby voice as she put her coffee down and sat down on top of Alex and kissed her. Then she took Alex's coffee and put it down to "but you know, I know another way to wake you up and it doesn't involve any coffee" Charlie said as she leaned down and kissed Alex a little more passionately.

"oh really? Do tell" Alex said. Charlie just smiled and started kissing down her neck.

"well it's starts off with a little bit of this" Charlie said as she kissed Alex's neck ever so softly.

"then a little bit of this" Charlie said as she pulled Alex's shirt off.

"what about some of this?" Alex said as she grabbed Charlie's ass.

"mmm, maybe a little bit of that" Charlie said as she resumed kissing Alex. All of a sudden the front door swung open.

"sorry guys I forgot my-" Paige said but quickly stopped when she saw what they were doing. "-purse"

"can't you guys keep your hands off of each other for at least 5 minutes?" Paige asked as she picked up her designer handbag.

"sorry but Charlie's just so hot" Alex said using Charlie to block Paige from seeing her bra.

"you know, when we were dating we never had this much sex"

"that was like 4 years ago"

"so what are you trying to say? As you get older you get hornier?"

"yeah basically. Now if you don't mind, we're a little busy" Alex said.

"that's okay the moods gone" Charlie said handing Alex her shirt and slipped off of Alex.

"thanks Paige" Alex said jokingly to Paige as she put her shirt back on.

"don't worry, knowing you two, the mood will come back as soon as I leave" she said and walked out the door.

"well?" Alex asked.

"nope" Charlie replied as she was now reading a magazine


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was towards the end of April, and Charlie and Alex have been so caught up in their wedding plans they barely had time for other things.

"There are so many things to do for this stupid wedding!" Charlie screamed out.

"babe, calm down, start with something simple and work your way from there"

"okay then, so what do you think we should have for desert at the wedding?" Charlie asked Alex.

"I don't know, something chocolatey" Alex replied with a smile.

"that's not even a word" Charlie said.

"it is in my vocabulary" Alex said, Charlie just laughed. Soon the phone rang and Charlie picked it up.

"hello?" Charlie answered.

"hey Char"

"hey Paige, what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you guys are coming over for dinner on Friday right?

"we are?" Charlie asked.

"yeah of course, don't forget to remind Alex"

"alright sure"

"ok, bye hun"

"bye"

"what did Paige want?" Alex asked.

"apparently we're going over for dinner the day after tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"oh, okay" Alex replied, mildly surprised.

"any idea why?" Charlie asked.

"well-" 

"oh my god! We didn't hire a band yet!" Charlie said as she jumped up to get the phone book.

"yeah, let's do that" Alex replied sadly.

After Charlie had hung up the phone she walked back over to Alex. "okay so the guy on the phone said we could stop by on Friday and he said we would have a few bands audition for us and then we can choose which one we like. But right now we're going to go taste testing for wedding cake and some other desert for our guests."

"mmm, food" Alex said.

"yeah, food, uh huh, let's go" Charlie said grabbing Alex and rushing out the door.

Charlie and Alex finally arrived home a few hours later.

"I thought you said we were just taste testing for cake and desert?" Alex asked sinking into her comfy couch.

"yeah well if I told you we were picking out the whole menu would you have come?"

"no" Alex replied simply.

"exactly"

"that's evil" Alex said.

"no, that's just smart" Charlie said as she sat down beside Alex. She moved Alex's arm around her shoulder and leaned into Alex, and Alex just relaxed against her fiancée.

"do you ever think we're too young to get married?" Alex asked randomly.

Charlie sat up straight and faced Alex "is that what you think?" Charlie asked.

"no, no… well sometimes, but then I remember I'm marrying you, and then it just doesn't seem like it matters. But the thing is, we're only 22 and 21, most people don't even get married until they're like 25 or something" Alex said hoping Charlie would catch a hint.

"yea, but those people who get married at 25 only get married so late because they haven't found the right person yet." Charlie said relaxing back into Alex.

"yeah, you're right" Alex said as she put her other arm around Charlie. "I love you" she whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" Charlie replied as she turned and kissed Alex.

_On Friday…_

Alex was slowly awoken by a body next to hers moving. It was obviously Charlie and she was obviously just waking up.

"no" Alex mumbled as she grabbed Charlie and pulled her back down on the bed.

"babe, we got to get up we have to go check out the bands today" Charlie said trying to get out of Alex's arms.

"please?" Alex said.

"fine… just for half an hour" Charlie said as she climbed back into Alex's arms.

"thank you" Alex whispered as she put her arms around Charlie from behind her. Soon they went back to sleep peacefully. But before they knew it their half an hour was up. Seeing what time it was Charlie got out of bed, this time making sure Alex got out with her.

"I don't wanna" Alex said jokingly as if she was a 10 year old about to throw a temper tantrum.

"come on baby, why do you want to sleep in today?"

"I just thought that we could have some alone time today" Alex said.

"babe, we spend every day together. Now move your ass" Charlie said pushing Alex into the bathroom.

'_She forgot_' was all Alex could think as she got ready. After Alex finished showering she stepped out and let Charlie go in and take her shower.

"okay, I'll shower, you get dressed and what ever" Charlie said.

"yeah uh huh" Alex mindlessly muttered. As soon as the door to the bathroom shut Alex flopped down on her bed in only a towel and drifted back to sleep. Charlie stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later in only a shower and sighed angrily when she saw Alex sleeping, half naked on the bed. She walked over to her and shook her awake.

"what's with you today? You usually get up when I tell you to" Charlie said.

"I just like to sleep in sometimes" Alex said as she started to get up again. Charlie threw some clothes at Alex telling her to get ready and got dressed herself. As Charlie and Alex were about to walk out the front door, something caught Alex's eye. It was the answering machine.

"um babe, go start the car and I'll be down in a sec I just want to check the messages" Alex said.

"yeah okay, don't fall asleep on me" Charlie said.

"yeah okay" Alex replied. Charlie walked out the door and Alex walked over to the answering machine. She pressed play on the answering machine and waited to hear a message.

"you have one new message" the automated voice said. All of a sudden a triplicate of voices started to sing.

"happy Birthday to you

happy Birthday to you

happy Birthday dear Alex…

happy Birthday to you"

"Hey Charlie, hey Alex, just calling to sing you a happy birthday, after all you are part of the family now, but we're sorry we couldn't be there" said Steven Tyler of Aerosmith.

"yeah, our tours a little crazy, but we made sure to wish you a happy birthday" said Joe.

"so once again…" started Tom.

"happy birthday to you" they all sang in unison. Then the beep from the answering machine sounded, signaling the message was over. Alex smiled.

"at least someone remembered" Alex said out loud to her self and walked out the door.

In the car Charlie was talking about a bunch of wedding stuff and Alex was ignoring her, but just enjoying the look on Charlie's face. She could tell Charlie was so excited about this wedding, she got to plan everything, which was fine with Alex, because she wasn't big on planning. But she knew Charlie wanted everything to be perfect, and she wasn't about to take that away from her.

Alex's staring at Charlie was interrupted by Alex's phone ringing.

"hello?" Alex answered.

"hi Lexi!" her mom said.

"hi mom"

"I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday!"

"thanks" Alex replied.

"well I won't keep you, I'm sure you and Charlie have a fun day planned out already" Mrs. Nunez said.

"yeah, something like that" Alex replied with a small trace of disappointment but her mom didn't catch it.

"alright, bye sweetie"

"bye" Alex said and hung up the phone.

"what did your mom want?" Charlie asked.

"just wanted to say hi, I haven't talked to her in a while" Alex said with a fake smile that even Charlie couldn't tell she was lying.

"oh okay" Charlie said, she was about to say something else but Alex's phone rang again.

"hello?"

"happy birthday" Paige said.

"thanks Paige"

"so what are you and Charlie doing today?"

"um we're just going to check out some bands for the wedding" Alex said.

"on your birthday?" Paige asked.

"yeah…"

"why would she take you to… oh my god, she didn't!" Paige practically yelled.

"ok look, don't tell _them_" Alex said trying to make it seem like she wasn't talking about Charlie, considering she was in the car with her. "_they've _been pretty busy lately and I don't want to put any pressure on _them_"

"Alex, just tell her, the longer you wait to tell her, the more she'll feel guilty"

"no, just leave it Paige. And don't even think about telling her-_them _yourself" Alex threatened.

"fine, but when she kills you for not telling her, don't blame me. I'll see you guys later tonight" Paige said and hung up the phone. Alex closed the phone and smiled at Charlie who just smiled back.

All of a sudden Charlie's phone started to ring. Charlie pulled it out of her purse and before she could answer it, Alex took it from her hand.

"it's dangerous to talk on the phone and drive at the same time" Alex said making up an excuse. She opened the phone

"Paige, what did I tell you?" Alex answered angrily.

"can't blame a girl for trying." Paige said innocently. "plus she's going to have to find out sooner or later"

"goodbye Paige" Alex said and hung up the phone.

"what was that all about?" Charlie asked.

"nothing, but I think I should hang on to your phone today" Alex said.

"what? No, I need my phone!" Charlie said trying to grab it from her hands. But Alex just moved the phone out of grabbing distance.

"don't worry, I'll give it to you if it's about the wedding or something, it's just I don't want you talking to Paige until we go there for dinner"

"why are you acting all weird today?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not… well I am, but… it's just… what kind of flowers are we using for the wedding?" Alex asked quickly changing the subject. And as soon as she mentioned the word 'wedding' Charlie began to talk about the wedding again. Alex saw her face light up when she heard the word. She didn't know why she was so excited about the planning of the wedding, but it made her happy, which made Alex happy.

Over the next few hours Alex received phone calls from Marco and Dylan (together), Ellie, Ashley, Spinner and Jimmy. She even got a call from Charlie's parents earlier. The only person that seemed to have forgotten was Charlie. As soon as Alex hung up the phone from speaking with Jimmy, Charlie started talking.

"another call?" Charlie asked.

"yeah" Alex replied.

"what's with all the phone calls today miss popular?"

"I don't know…" Alex lied.

"liar" Charlie said. "give me my phone, I'm calling Paige."

"no, you can't!" Alex quickly said.

"Alex, give me my phone, now" Charlie said forcefully.

"no" Alex said dropping Charlie's phone down her pants.

"yeah, like that's really going to stop me" Charlie said about to reach for Alex's pants, but was stopped when the guy who arranged the band's auditions came over.

"Charlotte Barker?" he asked.

Charlie quickly turned around. "yeah, that's me" Charlie said.

"so what did you think?" he asked.

"okay well we really liked the third band" Charlie said. Funny, Alex didn't remember Charlie asking her about what band she liked best.

"alright, good choice, so do you want to book them?"

"please" Charlie said. They walked away to fill out some paper work, leaving Alex by her self. Alex pulled out Charlie's phone from her pants and put it away in her bag.

After checking out the bands Charlie and Alex headed home for lunch, and then later would go out for dinner at Paige's.

"so what do you want for lunch?" Alex asked as she stood in the kitchen.

"what ever you're having" Charlie called out from the living room. Alex quickly made a couple of PB&J sandwiches and put some chips on the side of the plate and took it out to her fiancée.

"so you still haven't told me why Paige was calling earlier" Charlie said.

"isn't there something about the wedding we have to do?" Alex asked taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"no, you've changed the subject enough today, just tell me" Charlie said, but soon Charlie's cell phone rang again.

"Paige stop calling" Alex answered.

"tell her already!" Paige yelled.

"no" Alex said sternly.

"that's it" Paige said and hung up. As soon as Alex hung up their home phone rang, and after one ring it went straight to the answering machine. That's how Charlie and Alex programmed it. Alex was about to jump up and turn off the machine when Charlie jumped up and knocked Alex to the floor. She straddled Alex and pinned her arms down.

"hey you've reached Charlie…"

"and Alex. Sorry we can't take your call, we're to busy having hot wild sex!" Then the beep came.

"Charlie it's Paige. I know you're at home, today is Alex's birthday. I repeat, today is Alex's birthday. That's all" Paige said and hung up.

Charlie looked down at the girl underneath her in complete and udder shock.

"oh my god" Charlie whispered as she got up off of Alex and ran over to her bag. She pulled out her organizer frantically and Alex got up. She flipped to today's date and saw that the day of April 27th was decorated in pretty colours, all surrounding huge letters that read 'Alex's birthday'.

"oh my god" Charlie whispered again. She looked up at a sad Alex who was just standing in the living room. "Alex, baby I am so sorry! I have no idea how I could forget your birthday!" Charlie said as she ran towards Alex and pulled her into a hug.

"it's okay…" Alex said trying to comfort Charlie.

"no it's not, we're engaged and I forgot your birthday. I feel like a complete jack ass"

"Charlie, don't worry about it"

"why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know… you were busy doing all the wedding stuff and you looked so happy"

"I'm the worst fiancée ever! So this is why everyone was calling you today? And that's why you wouldn't let me have my phone. Alex you should have just told me instead of going to all these lengths to avoid it!" Charlie said, her voice now turning to anger.

Alex just looked down in her spot. "you just looked so happy, and all I want is for you to be happy"

Charlie pushed Alex lightly on the shoulder.

"what was that for?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, it seemed like the right thing to do since you hid this from me!"

"…" Alex didn't say anything.

"who called you today?" Charlie asked.

"um, my mom, Paige, Dylan and Marco, Ellie, Ashley, Spinner, Jimmy, your parents, and Uncle Steven and the rest of Aerosmith" Alex said listing out everyone.

"oh my god! Everyone remembered but me" Charlie said, she had tears in her eyes, as she sat down on the couch. Alex sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"come on baby, don't cry… please" Alex said.

Charlie wiped the tears out of her eyes, but they kept coming. "I promise, I will make it up to you" Charlie said.

"no you don't have to… all I wanted to do was be with you on my birthday… and I technically got that" Alex said, unintentionally emphasizing 'technically'.

"okay tomorrow, we're going to do what ever you want. I don't care what it is we'll do it! Okay?"

"Barker, really we don't have to"

"no. tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together, nothing about the wedding and we'll just have fun. Okay?" Charlie asked again.

"alright" Alex said giving in. "I'm sorry I lied to you"

"I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday. I feel terrible" Charlie said.

"don't worry, things happen"

"yeah, but those things don't happen to me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Charlie, I never blamed you in the first place. You can't be so hard on yourself"

"I know I just… I can't believe I forgot… I look forward to your birthday every year, I don't even know how I could forget."

"you know, I know a way to get rid of the guilty feeling…" Alex said slyly.

A smile crept up on Charlie's face "oh really?" she sniffled, the tears quickly disappeared.

"yes really" Alex said.

"tell me then, what can I do?" Charlie said as she sat across Alex's lap.

"well come here, and I'll show you" Alex said as she leaned down to kiss Charlie.

The next day Alex woke up to the sight of her fiancée staring back at her.

"hey beautiful" Alex whispered.

"right back at ya" Charlie said. Alex pulled Charlie closer to her body and basically hugged her, but kept her there.

"so as promised, today you and me are going to spend the day together." Charlie said playing with a string on Alex's shirt.

"you know we don't really have to do anything" Alex said.

"would you stop saying that already? We are going to spend the day together whether you like it or not" Charlie said forcefully.

"alright, if I have to…" Alex said sarcastically. "so what's the plan then?"

"um it's kind of a surprise… so go get ready and we'll leave in about half an hour, okay?"

"alright, but how are we going to both get ready in half an hour?" Alex asked.

"well since we only have 30 minutes we're going to have to shower together…"

"The sacrifices I have to make…" Alex said earning herself a slap in the arm from Charlie. "I'm kidding. Come on you, let's save some time…" Alex said as she got up and pulled Charlie into the bathroom. About half an hour later Charlie and Alex were just leaving their apartment and Alex saw Charlie carrying a picnic basket.

"we're going on a picnic?" Alex asked.

"sort of… not really" Charlie said as they stepped into the elevator.

"well that helps" Alex said.

"I told you, it's a surprise, but this is just for the trip there."

"and there would be?"

"you'll see…"

Charlie and Alex had been driving for a couple of hours just spending time with each other laughing and talking. It was fun.

"Jack's Mannequin" Alex said.

"dark blue" Charlie replied. They were playing this sort of game, where one person would say a band and the other would have to guess their favourite song by them. Both girls were pro at this game, after 4 years you tend to learn a few things about each other.

"fall out boy" Charlie said.

"dance dance"

"damn" Charlie said.

"uh, something corporate"

"punk rock princess" Charlie replied.

"yeah…" Alex said.

"three days Grace"

"over and over" Alex said.

"I think we spend too much time together" Charlie said as she held Alex's hand in hers as she continued driving.

"on the contrary, I don't think we spend enough time together" Alex said as she kissed the back of Charlie's hand while still holding it. "so are we there yet?"

"for the 10th time. No!" Charlie said.

"oh come on, we've been driving for like 2 hours"

"and we'll get there soon, just don't worry"

"can you at least give me a hint?"

"okay… um, we've been here before" Charlie said.

"okay, is it the ice cream store down the street from our apartment?" Alex asked jokingly.

"hun, we've been driving around for 2 hours, we would have been at the ice cream store by now…"

"so that's a no?"

"that's a definite no" Charlie said with a smile, sometimes Alex could be so childish, but for some reason Charlie loved that about her.

"fine, then give me a better hint"

"uh we've had sex there" Charlie said.

"oh Barker… that could be like… anywhere" Alex said.

"ok fine, it has water" Charlie said giving the worst clue ever.

"is it Marco's parent's cottage?" Alex asked.

"oh my god how did you know!?" Charlie asked stunned.

"one, because I'm a genius, and two, because I just saw their mail box with their last name on it"

"cheater" Charlie said as she parked the car beside the cottage.

"sorry I'm not blind" Alex said sarcastically as she got out of the car.

"so you like it?" Charlie asked standing beside Alex.

"I love it" Alex said as she pulled Charlie into a hug.

"well I love you" Charlie said.

"I love you too" Alex said as they walked towards the cottage.

For the rest of the day Alex and Charlie spent the whole day just doing things they wanted to do, they went swimming, watched movies, took a walk around the area and made their way over to the old park they were at 4 years ago, it was all basically what Alex wanted to do on her birthday.

"so you want to start a fire?" Charlie asked not realizing how dirty it sounded.

"we already did that this morning" Alex said slyly.

"not that you horn dog" Charlie said slapping Alex on the arm. "I meant a real fire"

"oh, yeah sure" Alex said mentally laughing at herself.

About 15 minutes later Charlie and Alex had started up the fire and were both sitting on a bench, side by side, underneath a blanket just enjoying their time together.

"you want anything to drink?" Charlie asked.

"nah, it's just not the same when everyone isn't drinking with you" Alex said.

"well then it's a good thing we showed up" a male voice came from behind the two. Alex craned her neck in that direction and saw Spinner, Paige, Marco, Dylan, Ellie, Ashley and Jimmy all standing behind them.

"no way!" Alex said jumping up to see them.

"oh come on, it's not a party until I'm here" Spinner, who was holding 2 cases of beer, said. Alex started walking towards him as if she was going to hug him, but instead took the beer from him and walked away.

"I'm just kidding" Alex said as she put the beer down on the picnic table and one by one hugged them all.

"I can't believe you guys are all here" Alex said.

"yeah well, Charlie called us all up and informed us of her situation and had to do something" Ellie said.

"thank you baby" Alex said as she kissed Charlie and put her arm around her. "so who wants to play a game?" Alex asked knowing it would just be a repeat of their last time up here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"guys are you sure this is a good idea?" Paige asked her friends, minus Alex and Charlie. It was the next morning and everyone was standing outside Alex and Charlie's bedroom all holding water guns.

"Paige, don't be such a wuss" Ashley said.

"I'm not it's just, they do _it_ a lot and who knows what's happening behind this door" Paige said in all seriousness.

"all the more reason to go in" Spinner said with a smirk, earning himself a slap on the arm from all three girls.

"okay ready?" Jimmy asked as he put his hand on the door knob. Everyone nodded and smiled as Jimmy counted them in. "1… 2… 3!" he said and they swung the door opened all burst into the room ready to soak the two girls. They were all screaming and yelling but quickly stopped when they saw and empty bed.

"where are they?" Marco asked looking at his friend's confused faces. All of a sudden Alex and Charlie popped out from behind the door and started spraying their friends with their own water guns.

It took them a few seconds to realize what was happening but as soon as they clued in their started spraying them back, and running around the whole cottage. Within 5 minutes everyone was out of water and soaking wet. They all gathered back in the living room to see what happened with everyone else.

"so how did you guys know?" Dylan asked Charlie and Alex.

"easy. Spinner here can never keep his mouth shut, he kept bragging to Jimmy how he brought his super soaker" Alex said draining the water out of her shirt. Everyone shot Spinner a glare.

"sorry… I tend to talk when I get excited" Spin said. Everyone just laughed at his goofiness.

"I know, you should have seen him the first time we slept together" Paige said making everyone laugh even harder.

A few hours later Charlie and Alex were on their way out. They carried their bags out of their room and into the living room by the door they placed them down on the floor and turned back to face their friends.

"well we're leaving" Alex said to them. Everyone was in the living room except for Marco and Paige.

"wait, before you go there's one more thing left…" Dylan said as he walked into the kitchen to come back out seconds later with Paige and Marco behind them. They were carrying something, it was a cake with big letters written on it that said 'happy birthday Alex' in icing. As soon as Alex saw the cake everyone started singing happy birthday.

While everyone was singing Alex was trying not to cry, usually the only thing that makes Alex cry is hurting Charlie, or watching Charlie cry herself. There were very few other things that set her off, this was one of them.

"are you crying?" Ellie asked.

"no" Alex said wiping the tears out of her eyes. Everyone just smiled they all knew she was crying tears of joy.

"make a wish" Paige said.

"don't need to, I've got everything I've ever wanted" Alex said clutching Charlie's hand. She smiled at Charlie then turned back and blew out the candles on her cake. After sharing some cake and some laughs the two girls headed out, they were the first ones to leave, just cause they thought they should get back home before it was dark.

About an hour into the ride home the two girls were just relaxing and listening to some music while casually talking, but much to their dismay they were taking longer than they expected, so it was getting dark.

"so did you like your birthday?" Charlie asked.

"I loved it, thank you so much baby" Alex said as she picked up Charlie's hand and kissed the back of it.

"it was the least I could do after forgetting about it"

"I want you to forget about that day, because knowing you, you're going to feel guilty about it for the rest of your life, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"no I guess not" she replied with a smile. "so did you like the cake? I had it specially delivered from this bakery down on Young Street."

"yeah it was delicious, what kind was it?" Alex asked. Out of no where two headlights started coming towards the left side of the car. Charlie was facing Alex who was driving home and all of a sudden freaked out.

"Alex look out!" Charlie screamed but when Alex turned to face the car she quickly looked back at Charlie, her face in shear terror. She was about to say something, but it was too late, they had already collided.

The car had hit them in a T-bone from the left side of the car where Alex was sitting.

Charlie awoke in the silence of a hospital, the only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. She looked around the bland room and saw her arm was in a cast and she could feel a bandage around her head. There were wires attached to her chest, a tube around her nose to help her in breathing and a clamp on her finger for the heart monitor. She tried sitting up in the bed but felt immediate pain and laid back down. She got up and tried moving again, but it was no use, she was in too much pain. She looked to her left to see a curtain, and immediately thought of Alex. _Is she okay? What happened? What day is it? _So many thoughts were rushing through her head, but no one was in the room to answer them. She started to reach around to see if there was a button she could press to call a nurse, but before she could find it she saw Paige walk in with a coffee in her hand.

"Charlie!" she yelled as she put the coffee down and ran over to hug Charlie. "oh thank god you're awake. Everyone has been so worried about you"

"Alex" Charlie said quietly, it had been a while since she had last spoken so her throat was a little dry. Charlie cleared her throat and found her voice. "where's Alex?"

"she… she's a bit worse than y-you" Paige stuttered out, she obviously didn't want to be the one to have to tell Charlie.

"what do you mean? Is she okay?" Charlie asked starting to worry more and more every second. Charlie tried sitting up once again, but Paige put her hand down on her shoulder and forced her to sit back down. Paige sighed and walked over to the curtain to Charlie's left, she pulled it back so that Charlie could see. Charlie looked over with tears in her eyes, she saw Alex. She was unconscious and had bruises all up the left side of her body and face. Her left arm and leg were both in casts and her leg was hoisted up by some swing attached to the top of the bed.

"oh my god… please tell me she's going to be okay" Charlie yelled out to Paige with tears streaming down her face. Paige looked sympathetically back at Charlie.

"the… the doctors don't know at this p-point" Paige said as she held Charlie's hand. "she's in a coma, both of you have been for two days, since she was the one closer to the car that hit you her injuries are much more serious. They don't know if she's going to wake up or not" Paige was trying her best not to cry with Charlie, but was failing miserably. "all we can do is wait for her to wake up"

"Paige, no… she can't die! I need her!" Charlie yelled out between gasps of air, she was finding it incredibly hard to breathe.

"Charlie? Charlie! Calm down, you have to breathe" Paige said trying to breathe along with Charlie but it wasn't working. Both girls were starting to freak out, but Paige didn't know how to handle it.

"hold on" Paige said quickly before she ran out of the room and came back with a doctor in tow within seconds. He quickly walked up to Charlie who was still having trouble breathing.

"Charlotte, you have to calm down for me" the doctor said using her real first name, he pulled out his stethoscope and placed it to her chest. He listened for a second and pulled the item out of his ears. "Charlotte, breathe with me… take it slow and easy and just calm yourself down" he said. Charlie slowly started to calm down and breathing started to slow down. Within a few minutes her breathing was back to normal.

"Miss. Barker, you're going to have to take it extremely easy for the next few days, unless you want to have another anxiety attack"

"anxiety attack?" Paige asked, the doctor nodded.

"It's obvious you're under a lot of pressure or are extremely worried about something."

"what about Alex?" Charlie quickly asked forgetting about her own health.

"Miss. Nunez broke her femur in 3 places, her arm was shattered and she has some mild contusions to her head." The doctor said. "but you, you got off lucky, you have 2 fractured ribs, your leg is pretty banged up, but no broken bones, but it probably will hurt a lot and broke your arm in two places and should heal in about 2 weeks, but you do have a mild concussion, so if you're feeling any form of foggyness it's normal, but if you have constant head aches you should come back to the hospital and have a doctor check you out."

"when can she leave?" Paige asked.

"she should be able to get of her in the next couple of days"

"I'm not leaving with out Alex" Charlie stated firmly.

"we can't do anything for Miss. Nunez unless she wakes up" he said.

"you mean when… when she wakes up" Charlie said. The doctor looked down at her then back at Paige.

"I'll leave you alone right now" he said and walked out of the room. Paige sat down in the chair beside Charlie's bed.

"how long have you been here?" Charlie asked.

"well you got into the accident 2 days ago, so… 2 days"

"what happened?"

"you don't remember?"

"I remember seeing two head lights and yelling out to Alex… but that's it."

"okay well on your way home from the cottage you guys were apparently hit by a drunk driver, and well they hit Alex's side of the car, which by the way is completely wrecked. When the ambulance came, gas from the tank leaked into some flames and there was a small explosion. You two were rushed to the hospital and Alex had to go through a small surgery for her head, but that went perfectly fine. And here we are now."

"who else is here?"

"right now it's just me and Marco. Your parents came down yesterday but had to go back for a few things, so they'll be here later, and Alex's mom stayed here for a while but left this morning to go home and sleep. I told her we would look after you guys"

"thanks Paige but you should go home…" Charlie said rubbing Paige's hand. It was obvious she hadn't slept in two days and was still very worried.

"no, I'm not leaving" Paige said. Just then Marco walked into the room.

"Charlie!" he yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her without hurting her. "thank god you're okay!"

"listen, I'm going to call your parents and everyone else to let you know you're doing okay" Paige said as she got up and walked out of the room. Charlie gave a small, yet sad nod and just sat there with Marco.

"how you holding up, Char?" he asked.

"like shit. I really need Alex" Charlie said as she turned her head to stare at Alex who just looked so helpless.

"I know this must be really hard for you, but you can't do anything about her right now"

"I know, that's what's killing me. Marco I-I just can't lose her. She's everything right now"

"is there anything I can do to help?"

"make Alex wake up" Charlie replied sadly. Marco's heart just sank, he could never imagine what it would be like to lose the person you loved most in the world. It would be like him losing Dylan, or his parents. It was just something that he wished he would never have to go through.

A few minutes later Paige walked back in and sat with Marco and Charlie. "so I called your parents, they said they're on their way down now, and should be here in about 45 minutes. They were really happy to hear that you're awake."

Charlie didn't reply, every few seconds she would look over at Alex to see if she had waken up, but every time she saw that Alex was still unconscious her heart broke a little more.

"what happened to the drunk driver?" Charlie asked out of the blue.

"he… didn't make it" Paige practically whispered. Charlie showed no sign of remorse what so ever. She could never imagine driving drunk and putting someone else's life in danger.

A few hours later Charlie had forced Marco and Paige to go home despite the fact that they didn't want to leave, and Charlie's parents had shown up. They checked in with Charlie to make sure she was okay, then went back out to talk to the doctor again. She was left alone in the room with Alex. She turned her head to the left and just stared at Alex. She looked so helpless… and she was. Charlie wanted so badly just for Alex to wake up and say everything was alright, but the truth was those things don't always happen. There was a chance that Alex may never wake up again. And it scared Charlie to death. She has been with Alex for 4 years now and she hasn't spent for than a few days away from her. How would she ever be able to live her life without her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day after Charlie got the cast off her wrist taken off Charlie was once again alone with Alex, her parents had gone out to get her some clothes and supplies for the next 2 days and Paige and Marco were still at home resting. They had called, but Charlie refused to let them come down with out enough rest. So here Charlie was once again just watching and waiting for Alex to have a miracle and wake up. But that moment didn't come.

Charlie tired of being stuck in her bed couldn't take it anymore. She took the wires that were attached to her chest off and pulled the tube out of her nose and carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed. The doctor had taken away the heart monitor seeing as Charlie was now awake. She got up out of her bed, wincing at the extreme pain in her leg, but didn't care, she limped her way over to Alex's bed with more pain in every step and finally stood beside Alex. She closed the curtain behind her and she grabbed her hand that was beside her body and held it in her own. She looked up at Alex's face hoping and praying for something to happen… anything… but nothing did. It was like Alex's body was there but her soul was gone. It just broke Charlie's heart to see her like this.

"Alex, baby, please, please wake up." Charlie said choking on her tears. "I need you more than ever right now. I need you to be with me, I need you for the rest of my life, because I don't know what I would do with out you. I have never loved some one as much as I love you. This is why I need you to be there with me, I need you to be by my side, I love waking up to you by my side, I love it that you would be willing to do anything for me. And the truth is I would do anything for you and you know that. That is why I need you right now, because without you, my life is nothing…" Charlie took her other hand and touched Alex's face.

"Alex if you can hear me just open your eyes, or squeeze my hand or do something, anything! Just tell me that you're going to be alright, because I love you so much" Charlie just wanting to feel Alex, climbed into the bed beside her. She made sure not to lay down on any wires and she snuggled into Alex's arm. She draped her arm over Alex's stomach and just laid there.

"I love you Alex, just… just come back to me. All I need you to say is 'I love you too' and I know everything will be alright." After a few minutes Charlie started to drift back asleep, something about being beside Alex was comforting.

About an hour later Charlie was awoken by a few voices.

"where is she?" one person asked in a panicked voice.

"how the hell should I know? I just got here." Another voice said. Charlie recognized the voices.

"should we call a doctor or something?"

Charlie definitely knew who it was "Chris?" Charlie called out in a raspy voice. Immediately she heard several sets of stilettos walking across the hard floor and pulled the curtain back.

"Tiny! There you are" Chris called out in sadness. She took a look at her and Alex in the bed and frowned sadly. They both looked pretty banged up. She walked over to Charlie and gave her half a hug, seeing as she was in Alex's arms.

"what are you guys doing here?"

"well when we heard out little sister and fiancée were in the hospital we had to come down and see you guys. You really had us worried Charlie"

"yeah well, I'm still worried" Charlie said looking over at Alex.

"what did the doctor say?" Darcy asked hesitantly, she didn't want to make Charlie cry.

"he said… that Alex is in a coma and has been ever since the accident. They don't know if she'll wake up"

"oh tiny…" Terry said rubbing her arm up and down for comfort. "everything's going to be okay…"

"no, you don't know that!" Charlie said angrily. "my fiancée is in a coma and I don't know if she's going to wake up and it's killing me every second knowing that I might lose her! And if I did, I don't know if I could deal with it… I-I just love her so much… I'm so scared you guys, I just don't know what to do!"

"Charlie we want you to know that we will be here for you every step of the way, no matter what happens. We have missed too much stuff in your life"

"thanks guys, but all I want is Alex…"

As soon as Charlie's two days in the hospital were up she had to leave, the hospital policy was that someone had to take Charlie home. Since Paige was such a close friend she decided that she should take her home. As soon as they reached their apartment Charlie just stood in front of the door. Paige saw this and opened the door for her. They took a few steps into the apartment and looked around. It was exactly how they left it a few days ago, but something was missing. It was Alex. Charlie felt incredibly lonely in her apartment. At night she couldn't sleep because Alex wasn't beside her and every morning Charlie would go straight to the hospital, and every night she would be kicked out at 8:00pm for visitation hours. She had been told that visitors could only come between the hours of 8:00am and 8:00pm. Her sisters were staying with her parents this time and Charlie had never felt more alone. She told her sisters and friends that she didn't need anyone right now, but that was a lie, Charlie knew she needed Alex.

It was Friday morning and Charlie had shown up at the hospital at 8:00am sharp… again. She walked into the room to see Alex hadn't moved from the day before. Charlie sat down in her usual seat and just looked at Alex. She would do this everyday for almost 12 hours straight. Usually she would sit there in silence, but today she tried talking to Alex, if it could make things better she would do anything.

"hi Alex…" Charlie started. "you know I got a call from Uncle Steven and the guys yesterday, they heard about the accident and sent their best wishes for you. Everyone really hopes you wake up soon, me more than anyone. I can't sleep you know? I try every night but when I go to get in that bed, it just seems so empty. I just end up tossing and turning for a few hours until I realize I won't fall asleep."

Charlie paused for a moment. "I wish I could do something to wake you up. I miss all the things we do, like how we spend every second of the day together, and never get tired of each other, or how we always flirt with each other, not even caring who else is in the room. Oh and who could forget our little favour game." Charlie smiled at the thought of their game, she started to look off into mid air. "Remember that time we were going up to Marco's cottage for the first time, and I decided to bake some home made cookies for your friends? God, I couldn't believe how bad I was at baking" Charlie said laughing at herself. "we got into the cookie dough fight and I remember you just hid somewhere then out of no where popped out and started throwing more cookie dough at me. I tackled you to the ground and just sat on top of you. I remember thinking you were so beautiful at that moment. We just sat there for a while smiling at each other. I would do anything for a moment like that right now… I love you so much Alex, I just wish you were here with me." Charlie said still looking off in mid air.

"…I love you too, Charlie" Alex said with a hoarse voice. Charlie looked down immediately, as soon as she heard that voice tears came to her eyes. She saw Alex with her eyes barely open, but it didn't matter. She was awake, she had finally come back to Charlie.

"Alex" Charlie said. She started crying. "I thought I lost you" Charlie was now gripping on to Alex's hand for dear life, there was no way she was letting her go.

"you could never lose me. I love you too much" Alex said, voice still a little raspy. The smallest smile came over Charlie's face before she bent down and kissed Alex. She would have started making out, if she hadn't realized Alex had just woken up.

"please, never leave me again" Charlie begged, still crying. Alex raised her weak arm and wiped the tears out of Charlie's eyes.

"I promise you, I will never leave you" Alex said. Charlie dove down for a hug and held Alex tightly. Alex started to cry a little because Charlie was crying. Soon Charlie's body started shaking, she was overwhelmed with relief that Alex was alive, she was actually alive. "Charlie, it's okay baby… it's okay… everything is going to be just fine"

Charlie didn't reply she just got out of Alex's arms still crying, but she couldn't help it..

"do me a favour?" Charlie said.

"anything" Alex whispered.

"call Paige"

"why do I have to call her?"

"cause I can't talk right now… I'm too busy crying because you're awake" she said trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"alright… give me your phone" Alex said holding out her hand. Charlie reached into her pocket lazily and dropped the phone in her hand. Alex dialed Paige's cell phone number and put the phone up to her ear. She wiggled her eyebrows at Charlie, who was staring at her. Charlie just smiled back. It was things like this she loved most about Alex. Alex waited a few seconds and Paige finally picked up.

"Hey Charlie, is everything alright?" Paige asked, she obviously had caller I.D.

"hey Paige" Alex said huskily.

"… Alex?!" Paige yelled.

"that's me" Alex said.

"oh my god! You're awake!" Paige yelled. Alex could clearly hear the happiness in her voice. "marco! She's awake!" Paige accidentally said into the phone, it was obvious Marco was in the same room as her. Alex could hear Marco and Paige sounding ecstatic.

"okay, we're coming down to see you now. Don't move" Paige warned.

"you don't have to worry about that. I don't think Charlie would let me anyways" Alex said, making Paige laugh, you could hear it in Paige's voice; she was crying a little.

"alright, we'll be down before you know it" Paige said, and with that Alex hung up and handed the phone back to Charlie.

"I've missed you so much in the passed week." Charlie whispered.

"I've been out for a week?" Alex asked.

"yeah we were hit by a car, you got the worst end of it. The doctors said there was a possibility you would never wake up"

"what about you? Are you okay?" Alex asked in concern.

"painful leg, broken arm, broken ribs and concussion" Charlie replied. "but you, you have a shattered femur, broken arm and some contusions to the head, not to mention all the bruises you have. But all that matters right now is that I have you"

"I love you Charlie"

"I love you too Alex, you had no idea how scared I was…"

"… I'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for leaving you alone for a week."

"babe, there was nothing you could have done" Charlie hugged Alex tighter.

"… should we be getting a doctor to come in?"

"in a few minutes… I just want to stay here with you, it's not exactly easy to have a conversation with someone when they're unconscious."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Over the next hour, everyone received the news of Alex's awakening and decided to come down to visit her. In the room was Charlie, Charlie's parents, Alex's mom, Charlie's sisters, Marco and Paige. Everyone was waiting around to hear about Alex, the doctor had come in a few minutes after she woke up and ran some tests to make sure there was no brain damage or anything they missed.

"you guys all didn't really have to come" Alex said to everyone.

"we wanted to be here for you hun" Paige said speaking on behalf of everyone. For the next few minutes everyone was just kind of talking amongst themselves.

"so who are the bombshells?" Marco asked Paige referring to Charlie's sisters who all seemed to look my models even though they were in a hospital.

"Charlie's sisters" Paige whispered back, Marco nodded.

Just then the doctor walked in.

"you do realize the maximum people in a room at a time is 2 right?" he asked the 9 visitors in the room.

"can you just tell us how she's doing?" Charlie asked.

The doctor looked down at his clip board and then back up at the people in the room, "well Alex I've told you about your injuries and they are very serious, you're going to have to go to a lot of physical therapy for your arm and leg, the contusions to your head should heal within 2 or 3 weeks… but other than that, we haven't found any brain damage or internal bleeding which is good. And from what we have tested you seem to be in good physical shape, but you're going to be very tired for the next few days and we have some pain killers for you to take."

"so she's going to be fine?"

"she'll be 100 within a month or two, but that's with out any over physical exertion" the doctor said.

"physical exertion?" Alex asked.

"no running, heavy lifting, or long time frames of physical activity. Basically you can only walk, and that will be on crutches, and not to mention you're going to need to keep a healthy diet, so not too much sugar or caffeine or any junk food. Oh and by the way the cast on your arm can come off in 2 weeks, but the one on your leg will take 4 weeks for the healing process"

Alex sighed and looked over at Charlie, who automatically knew what she was wondering. Charlie nodded and left Alex's side for the first time since she woke up.

"doc, can I talk to you outside?" Charlie asked walking towards the door. The doctor followed her out. A few minutes later they walked back inside and Charlie took her position next to Alex's bed.

"well Alex, now that I think we've answered all the questions, your free to go." The doctor said. "Mrs. Nunez if you'll just follow me we need you to sign the discharge papers" Alex's mom nodded and followed him out of the room.

"well?" Alex asked Charlie.

"sorry babe" Charlie said.

Alex gave a heavy sigh "…great"

"what?" Chris asked feeling left out of their little conversation like everyone else.

"it's nothing" Charlie said.

"to you maybe…" Alex said.

"hey I love it as much as you do"

"yeah, I know" Alex said with a devilish smirk.

"okay, ew you guys! Mom and dad are in the room!" Darcy said realizing what they were talking about. Soon everyone caught on and Mr. and Mrs. Barker made up an excuse to leave the room.

"so none, at all?" Alex asked moving her hand up Charlie's leg slightly.

"no!" Charlie said pushing the hand off of her leg. "if you want to heal properly you can't, at least not until your casts come off"

"but that's 4 weeks!" Alex cried to Charlie. "what's the point of being stuck in bed all day if I can't have a little fun" Alex's hand started moving up Charlie's leg again.

"okay, that's it" she said pushing the hand off her leg again. "my sisters are staying with us"

"ew! no!" Terry shouted.

"don't worry, there's no chance of us having sex while you guys are around, that was pretty clear last time" Charlie said making Chris blush, which didn't go unnoticed by her sisters, who just started laughing at Chris.

"shut up, I can't take away the emotional scarring I have to live with for the rest of my life, because of them" Chris said.

"alright, we'll get our stuff and move it into your place, but we call the master bedroom!" Darcy shouted.

"fine, but just to let you know, that's the room where we _sleep_ in" Charlie said with a smile.

"so what?" Terry asked not catching the 'sleep' part.

Chris shook her head and whispered the true meaning of the word into her sister's ear. Terry's face went from confused to disgusted in seconds.

"on second thought, we'll take the spare bedroom" Terry said making everyone laugh.

"so who are_ you_ guys?" Darcy asked referring to Paige and Marco.

"I'm Paige" Paige said.

"oh so you're Paige…" Chris nodded her head.

"and I'm Marco" Marco said with a cute smile.

"how old are you Marco?" Terry asked.

"21" he replied.

"yeah, that's legal" Terry said making everyone laugh, especially Paige, Charlie and Alex.

"gay" Alex said sounding like a robot. Marco rolled his eyes and gave the sisters another smile.

Terry felt disappointment, but quickly got over it. "so how do you guys know each other?"

"high school" Paige said.

"Paige and I used to date" Alex said while wiggling her eyebrows. Paige would have thrown something at her, like a pillow, but there was nothing around.

"don't you have any straight friends?" Chris asked Charlie making everyone in the room laugh again.

"hey I resent that! Alex is the _only _girl I have ever dated" Paige said.

"I'm so hot I turn straight girls gay" Alex said, making Paige roll her eyes.

"… and she's all mine" Charlie said hugging Alex.

Within the next two hours Alex had been checked out of the hospital and was back at her comforting home. Charlie unlocked the door and walked in, in front of Alex who was on crutches. Alex took in the smell and look of her apartment and it was different. It no longer smelled of coffee, it smelled good, like air fresheners or something, and it was clean, the carpet had been vacuumed, all the pillows and cushions were neatly in place and the magazines on top of the coffee table her organized in a neat pile.

"what happened in here?" Alex asked.

Charlie put Alex's stuff down "oh… well I spent all day with you in the hospital, and when they kicked me out at night I couldn't sleep, so I spent my time cleaning" Charlie said. Alex wiped a finger along the kitchen counter and looked impressed.

"alright, come sit down for a while" Charlie said pulling Alex over to the couch.

"but I'm hungry" Alex said holing a hand our for the fridge.

"I'll make you something, now go sit down" Charlie said, pushing Alex towards the living room. Alex waddled over on her crutches and sat down. Charlie pulled out a cushion an put it on the coffee table so that Alex could put her leg up.

"so what do you want to eat? I could make you some soup, or a sandwich, or do you want some pasta or something?"

"I'll just take a sandwich" Alex said plainly.

"coming right up" Charlie said. In a few minutes Charlie made Alex a sandwich and handed it to Alex.

"what's this green stuff?" Alex asked.

"uh… lettuce" Charlie said like she was stating the obvious.

"I know that, but why is it on my sandwich?"

"did you miss the part where the doctor said to eat healthy?"

"no… it's just… I didn't even know we had lettuce" Alex said taking a bit out of her sandwich.

"and since we're on the topic of health… you're not allowed to have any coffee"

"what?!" Alex asked with a mouthful of food. She swallowed quickly and started talking again. "no sex AND coffee? Kill me now" she said sarcastically.

"come on babe, it won't be that bad"

"Charlie, I've got this sort of _ranking _in my life, things that are most important to me, to least important. It goes you, sex, coffee… then air"

Charlie scoffed "sorry babe, doctors orders"

"it'd be easier if you did it with me…" Alex said.

Charlie started laughing "yeah right." She said. "like I'd give up my morning coffee… or afternoon, or evening coffee for that matter"

"how much coffee do you drink?" Alex asked in a bit of a surprised tone.

"… nice try, but I'm not giving up my coffee, it's bad enough I can't have sex. I mean if you can't I can't"

Alex laughed. "yeah that's true, sorry"

"that's alright, that just means more teasing for me" Charlie said slyly.

"aww, teasing is not fair!" Alex said.

"are you sure? Cause most of my teasing starts like this…" Charlie said as she sat down beside Alex and started to kiss her.

"maybe teasing isn't so bad" Alex said as she resumed kissing Charlie. Just then a fluster of pretty looking girls walked in.

"oh my god! You've been out of the hospital for like 2 hours and you're already having sex" Darcy said.

"we're not having sex… we're just kissing" Charlie said as she leaned back down to kiss Alex but accidentally leaned down on her arm making her cry out in pain. "oh my god! I'm so sorry baby!" Charlie cried out.

"it's okay… it's okay" Alex said getting over the pain. Alex was going to kiss Charlie again, but she pulled away.

Charlie sighed and got up to help them with their bags. But as soon as she bent down to pick them up she winced in pain, she forgot she had 2 fractured ribs. "Charlie, you do realize you were in that car accident too, right?" Alex asked noticing her pain.

"I'm fine" Charlie replied.

"baby, why don't you come sit down next to me?" she said patting the seat next to hers.

"no it's alright" Charlie said as she went back to taking care of her sister's bags. Instead of Charlie sitting down beside Alex; Darcy, Terry and Chris all took seats around her and sat very closely.

"so what's on TV?" Chris asked snatching the remote out of Alex's hand.

A few hours later Alex, Chris, Terry and Darcy had all fallen asleep on each other. Charlie had been too busy organizing everything in the bedroom to watch TV with them. As soon as she came out of the bedroom she saw the 4 girls leaning on each other, sound asleep. She smiled a little bit at how adorable they all looked. She walked over to wake up Alex.

"Alex" she whispered, trying not to wake her sisters. "Alex, babe"

Alex started to stir and looked up at Charlie. "hey…" she said sleepily.

"hey come on you, let's get you to bed" she said as she took Alex's hand and slowly pulled her up. She struggled a bit with her cast on her leg, but grabbed her crutches and hopped over to the bedroom. Alex looked into the room and saw that Charlie had set up a swing, just like at the hospital for Alex to put her leg in. She got Alex comfortably set up and tucked her into bed, then she started walking away.

"hey! Where do you think you're going?" Alex asked, seeing Charlie head for the door.

"I'm going to sleep in the spare bedroom tonight, I don't want to accidentally hurt you in my sleep" Charlie said.

"oh no way, they've taken away _my sex_, they've taken away _my coffee_, there is no way in hell they're taking away _my Charlie_" Alex said. "now get your ass into this bed"

"Alex come on, don't do this to me. You know how I get when you make me feel guilty"

"Charlie, would you just lie down in the bed. I can't sleep without you by my side" Alex said as she opened the quilt on the bed so Charlie could get in. Charlie debated it in her head for a second and decided to get in the bed. "thank you" Alex whispered to Charlie. But when Charlie got into the bed she didn't snuggle in closer to Alex, or drape her hand over her waist or stomach she just lay there, staring straight up at the ceiling not even touch Alex at all.

"are you okay?" Alex asked.

"fine" Charlie said as she turned on her side with her back facing Alex. Alex shook it off and placed her arm around Charlie's waist and fell asleep.

Charlie woke up a few hours later, she looked at the digital clock on her bedside table 2:54am it read out in bright red numbers. Charlie had awoken from a night mare, her body was covered in a cold sweat and her breathing was a little shallow. She remembered her dream vividly. She was in the car with Alex again laughing and having a good time when she saw the head lights coming her way. She yelled something out to Alex who looked at the head lights then back at Charlie. The look on her face was enough to give Charlie nightmares for the rest of her life. Alex was obviously scared to death of the situation. It was after this point in the nightmare that Charlie woke up.

Just thinking about the dream made Charlie start to breathe a little harder she was starting to have another anxiety attack. She thought for a second trying to remember what the doctor told her. She kept thinking 'just calm down, calm down, take a deep breath and just take it very easy'. Soon Charlie managed to calm her self down and out of the panic attack. She looked back at Alex and saw she was still sound asleep. Charlie got out of bed and walked out into the living room where she saw her oldest sister still watching TV.

"Chris?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie? What are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing… where are Darcy and Terry?"

"I told them I would take the couch and they could have the spare room" Chris said.

"is Alex alright?" Chris asked thinking Charlie was only up to get something for Alex.

"no she's fine, I'm just having a little trouble sleeping. What about you?"

"yeah something like that" Chris said, Charlie took a seat next to her sister and started watching tv.

"what's on your mind?" Charlie asked.

"my little sister was in a car accident a week ago" Chris said.

"come on Chris, I'm alright, Alex is the one to worry about you know. She was on the verge of death"

"so were you tiny… the doctors didn't know if you were going to wake up either"

"really?" Charlie asked, she didn't know that.

"yeah, do you know how scary that phone call was that I got from mom and dad? My little sister was in a serious accident and could possible die. I feared for your life, like you fear for Alex's."

"Alex…" she whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if she never woke up. To tell you the truth, I'm still scared to death that I'll lose her"

"I know, Char, it's not easy, but it'll get better over time" Chris said comforting Charlie. "now come on, let's see if there's anything besides infomercials on."

A few hours later and several re-runs of 'The Real Life' it was finally morning, or at least it was later in the morning. Charlie got up and turned on the coffee maker. Within a few seconds all of her sisters woke up and came out to join her.

"did you sleep at all last night?" Chris asked.

"no, not really" Charlie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"you need to find a way to relax" Chris said.

"what ever, I'm going to go wake Alex for her meds" Charlie said as she grabbed her coffee, pills and walked away.

"don't forget to take yours too!" Chris called out.

Charlie ignored it and walked into the room, she saw Alex laying down peacefully with her leg still in the swing. She put down her coffee and turned to face Alex.

"Alex…" she said shaking Alex awake.

"coffee?" Alex asked, smelling the coffee in the room.

"no… no coffee for you… you have to take your medication" Charlie said shaking a bottle.

"can I get some water with it please?" Alex asked.

"yeah sure" Charlie said as she put the pills down and walked out to get the water. She walked back into the room to see Alex trying to get out of the bed.

"hey, hold on there, let's take your medication first"

"oh, already done" Alex smiled. Charlie looked down at the table to see the cap off the bottle and then looked at her cup of coffee, which was empty.

"you drank my coffee!?" Charlie yelled.

"hey, don't blame me… you practically left it there" Alex said successfully getting her leg out of the swing.

"Alex, you know you're not supposed to drink coffee!"

"okay look, I'm sorry babe, but it was just one cup" Alex said as she swung her leg over the side of the bed and grabbed her crutches.

"alright, but if I ever catch you with another cup of coffee you're dead" Charlie said. Alex was finally able to get up on her own. She gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and a smile and walked out the door. Charlie was so caught up about being worried about Alex she didn't even take her medication.

Charlie walked back out of the room to see Chris holding the pot of coffee high above her head. She smiled at the teasing her sister is putting her fiancée through.

"Alex, sit down. You're not getting any coffee" Charlie said walking over to her and pointing her in the direction of the couch.

"you guys are cruel" Alex muttered, sitting down on the couch between Darcy and Terry.

"um okay listen, I have to go out and pick up the wedding invitations, I'll be back in a little while. Can you guys take care of Alex?"

"yeah sure" they replied. Charlie walked over to the couch and draped a blanket over Alex from behind. Alex looked up expecting a kiss form Charlie so she puckered her lips. But Charlie just tucked her in and walked out the door. Chris, Terry and Darcy all saw it.

"ooooooh" the three sisters said.

"you must have pissed her off" Terry said.

"I didn't do anything but have some coffee…" Alex just shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching TV with her future family.

Charlie came back much later in the evening with a few bags. She had left around 8:00am this morning and it was now 6:30pm.

"I'm home" Charlie called out into her apartment.

"there you are" Alex said from the kitchen.

"yeah hi" Charlie said putting the bags down beside the couch.

"where have you been all day? I thought you were just getting the invitations?"

"I did" Charlie said holding up the smallest of her bags.

"so then what's all this?" Alex asked referring to the other bags.

"oh well, I figured since I was out there I would do a little shopping" Charlie said. The truth was, Charlie was avoiding going home all day. She wanted to help Alex, but for some reason, she couldn't be around her. If she touched her she got scared, if she accidentally hurt her she was devastated, she couldn't go through the pain of losing Alex again. She just couldn't.

"where are my sisters?"

"they went over to your parents to talk to them about something, they should be back any minute"

"okay… hey, you need to take your meds" Charlie said walking by Alex and reaching into the cabinet. "minus the coffee"

"alright, alright… I get it - no coffee, but do I have to take these stupid drugs? I feel so tired after I take them"

"it's a side effect, either take the pain or take the tiredness"

"fine, give me those things" Alex said as she took two pills from the bottle and swallowed them with a glass of water.

"all better" Charlie said cheerily. She gave Alex a smile and walked back into the living room. Alex followed Charlie out of the room and hopped on her crutches.

"are you okay?" Alex asked.

"yeah I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know… you're acting differently…" Alex said.

"no I'm not… you just think I'm acting differently because you're all hopped up on drugs" Charlie said as a joke.

Alex didn't laugh "are you sure you're okay?"

"yes, I am fine… now how about some dinner? I was thinking maybe a salad and some chicken"

"yeah, sounds good" Alex replied half heartedly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It had nearly been two weeks since Alex got out of the hospital which mean that she would soon be able to get the cast on her arm off. But unfortunately Charlie had still been acting weird. Alex was thinking about it and she realized Charlie was becoming distant, not physically but mentally. Ever since they got out of the hospital Charlie had refrained from touching and heavy kissing, not to mention there was no teasing for flirting with each other. It was just something about Charlie that seemed different and Alex couldn't figure out why she was being like this.

"hey so my dad said he could drive us down to the walk in clinic to get your cast off" Charlie said to Alex.

"alright cool, when?"

"um now?" Charlie said looking down at her watch.

Alex got up off the couch and grabbed her crutches. "are you guys coming?" Alex asked Charlie's sisters.

"nah, I think you'll live if we aren't by your side every step of the way" Chris said. Alex rolled her eyes and continued out the door beside Charlie.

"god I hate these crutches" Alex said nearly tripping on her way into the elevator.

"it's just two more weeks, don't worry babe"

"I'm so glad you're here with me" Alex said as she took one hand off her crutch and was about to grab Charlie's hand when the elevator door opened, Charlie quickly walked out ahead of Alex, not letting her even touch her. They went to the parking lot and saw Charlie's father pull into the parking lot, with her mother driving another car behind him. Charlie's jaw dropped at the sight of the car her mother was driving. Charlie's father stepped out of his car with a huge smile on his face and waited for his wife to pull up.

"well what do you think?" he asked.

"you bought mom a beamer?" Charlie nearly shouted.

"no, I bought you a beamer" he said as he handed the keys over to her.

"you bought me a new car!?" Charlie jumped for joy.

"well I can't drive you around forever and no daughter of mine will take the bus" he said.

"oh thank you daddy!" she shouted as he hugged him and then hugged her mom as well. Alex was just standing to their side watching Charlie become so happy over her new car. It had been a while since she had seen Charlie this happy.

"so what do you think Alex?" Mr. Barker asked.

"very impressive" she replied.

"come on Alex, I need me a hot girl to ride shot gun" Charlie said opening the door for her. Alex smiled and started walking over to the car.

"well if you insist" she said as she put her crutches in the back seat and hopped into the car. Charlie honked her horn as she sped out of the parking lot.

"can you believe my dad bought me another car?"

"actually I can" Alex said admiring the interior of the car.

"okay enough about this car, let's get your appointment over with" Charlie said.

_At the doctor's office…_

"so Alex, you're keeping up with your medication and eating healthy?" the doctor asked,

"yes sir" she said proudly.

"and you're taking it easy? No over physical exertion?"

"unfortunately no…" Alex said looking at Charlie.

"okay good, well if you'll just follow the nurse over to the other room she'll cut the cast off" he said. Alex got up off the table and grabbed her crutches and walked out of the room.

"So Charlotte, how have you been doing?"

"fine" she replied simply.

"keeping up with_ your_ medication?"

"yes" she replied even though most of the time she hadn't been taking any drugs.

"how's your head? Any head aches or pain in your abdominal section?"

"no" she said. Though she had some sharp pains in her stomach sometimes… but no head aches, so she wasn't completely lying. But she didn't even know why she was lying, it was just kind of happening.

"what about your anxiety attack? Any of those lately?"

"none at all" she replied fakely.

"good, that's good to hear, sounds like you're on your way to a full recovery."

A minute later Alex walked back in with her crutches and smiling, she was gripping her wrist, finally being able to move it.

"well I guess that's it" the doctor said.

"thank you" they both said and shook his hand and left.

Later that night when Charlie and Alex were going to bed, Charlie started to fall asleep, but every night she would wake up in a cold sweat from the same nightmare, every night she would have a replay of the car accident and would wake up at about 3:00am, and there was nothing she could do about it. But every time she woke up she would have another anxiety attack, and every time it would get worse.

This time Charlie woke up at 3:42am, and started breathing heavily, she was expecting this anxiety attack, but for some reason could never avoid it. Every night she would get more and more scared about these attacks but didn't want to tell anyone, because well… they would always pass. But tonight Charlie couldn't breathe. Her eyes started tearing up. She was sitting on the side of the bed with her head between her knees trying to calm herself, but it wasn't working, which was just making her panic even more. Soon she couldn't take it anymore, she passed out and with a thud hit the floor. Hearing the loud noise Alex was awoken, she turned to her side to see if Charlie was okay, but she wasn't there.

"Charlie?" she asked. She sat up a little and looked over the side of the bed, she could see Charlie's legs sprawled out on the floor. "Charlie?!" Alex said again, but Charlie didn't move.

"CHRIS!" Alex yelled in a panic, she tried getting out of the swing but it wasn't easy for her. "CHRIS!" Alex yelled out again, not even noticing that she was crying. Chris burst in through the door a few seconds later, and saw Alex struggling to get out of the bed, she looked down at the floor and saw Charlie on the floor.

"what happened?" she asked desperately as she tried to pick Charlie up off the floor. Within a few seconds Terry and Darcy ran into the room and help Chris pick up their sister.

"I don't know, something woke me up and then I just saw Charlie lying on the floor"

"she's not breathing" Darcy said in a panic and she put her head down to Charlie's chest.

"terry, go call 911" Chris said as she looked for a pulse on Charlie's wrist. Terry ran out of the room and called for an ambulance.

"what's happening to her?" Alex asked, starting to sob.

"I don't know, she's unconscious" Chris said frantically.

Within minutes the paramedics had shown up and rushed her out to the ambulance.

"who's coming?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Chris you go" Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"yeah, I can't go with my crutches" Alex said sadly.

"okay" Chris said as she got in the ambulance and drove off.

"come on Alex, we'll take Charlie's car and go to the hospital" Terry said rubbing her arms up and down for comfort.

By the time Alex had gotten to the hospital Charlie was already being looked at by the doctors. She walked up beside Chris as fast as she could.

"is she okay? What's wrong with her?" Alex asked.

"she had a panic attack, her body shut down, they've steadied her heart beat. But she flat lined in the ambulance, they had to get the defibrillator pads going… They said she was dead for 19 seconds." Chris said, her arms were crossed and the fear in her voice was obvious. The doctor came out of the room that Charlie was in.

"ladies, long time no see" the same doctor as before said.

"what's going on with her?" Alex asked.

"were you aware that Miss. Barker wasn't taking her medication?"

"no. She said she was" Chris said.

"did you actually see her swallow the pills?" he asked.

"well no… but she wouldn't do something stupid like that…"

"what actually happened to her physically?" Alex asked.

"she wasn't taking her medication for her fractured ribs, which I can imagine was very painful. Also, she must have been doing too many activities because her ribs are no where near what they should be, and she's also caused internal bleeding. If it weren't for the anxiety attack we probably wouldn't have noticed any of it. So this could have possibly saved her life"

"can we see her?" Alex asked. The doctor nodded and let them into the room, Alex first.

Alex walked in and saw Charlie blankly staring at the ceiling. "Charlie, baby…" Alex said in a comforting tone.

"…what the hell is wrong with you!?" Chris interrupted. Charlie just rolled her eyes.

"Chris, maybe now isn't the time to get angry" Alex said. "Charlie, why weren't you taking your medication? Better yet why didn't you tell me you were having panic attacks"

"I don't know…" Charlie said not even trying to hide the fact that she was lying.

"come on Charlie… tell me the truth" Alex pleaded.

"I don't know" Charlie said again.

"Dammit Charlie! Tell me why!" Alex yelled, she was incredibly angry at this point. Charlie had never seen her thing angry… ever. "Charlie this is your life you are dealing with! _Don't you dare_ tell me you don't know because I know you know! Now give me an answer"

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat "I didn't think I would end up in the hospital again… I just thought I would get over it. I was just scared."

"scared of what?"

"I was scared of losing you Alex!"

"what are you talking about? I'm right here!"

"yeah Alex, you're right here… now. But what about tomorrow, or a week from now? I don't know if you're still going to be here! Alex I almost lost you in that car accident, I don't know if I could handle that pain again. I love you so much that it scares me to even think about what would happen if you got hurt. And look at you! You're on crutches and you know what? I'm so afraid to hug you, or kiss you, or even touch you. I'm just so scared that if I do something to hurt you I'm going to lose you… and I just can't let that happen"

"Charlie that fear of losing me will be with you for the rest of my life, because I know it's with me all the time. Everyday I watch you go out to get something from the store, or go say hi to someone, and everyday I am faced with the fact that I may never get to see you again, or kiss you again, or hear your voice. Everyday Charlie… everyday. But look at me, I get through it, and you're going to have to learn to do the same."

"but Alex, I don't know what I would do without you if you weren't here. I _really _don't know how I could live without you, truth is, I don't know if I could. That's why I can't put myself through that possibility."

"what are you trying to say Charlie?"

"I'm… I'm trying to say that I don't know if I can do this"

"do what?" Alex asked even though she could get what she was talking about.

"…us" she whispered. "Just look at me Alex, I'm in a hospital because every day I wake up in the middle of the night because I keep replaying the car accident in my head. And after seeing it in my dreams I have a panic attack right afterwards."

"this has been happening everyday?" Alex asked in shock. "why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know… look the point is Alex, I love you so much, but the problem is… I don't think I could live without you."

"Charlie would you listen to yourself? You love me so much that you can't be with me! How does that make sense in any way?"

"I know it sounds stupid but Alex I can't go through it again… I just can't." Alex paused for a second staring at Charlie, she was really serious, she was basically saying she couldn't be with her. Alex turned around and walked out of the room. Chris was standing outside of the door, she had snuck out sometime after Alex had started talking to Charlie. She could hear the yelling, but she couldn't tell what they were actually saying. All of a sudden she saw Alex walk out on her crutches.

"Alex where are you going?" Chris called out, but Alex just kept walking away. Chris walked back into the room to see Charlie, laying down with her eyes red, but no tears.

"where's Alex going?"

"I don't know… just take me home"

The whole car ride home was silent with the Barker sisters, no one wanted to talk about what happened, but desperately wanted to know. When they got home Charlie immediately went to her room and started going through her drawers.

"Charlie lay down and get some rest" Chris said. But Charlie ignored her and pulled out a suit case.

"where are you going?" Darcy asked. Charlie once again ignored her sister and continued packing. Once she filled up one suit case, she started on another.

"Charlie, where are you going?" Terry asked again with more feeling. Charlie looked up at her three sisters in her door way, then back down at her suitcase. Charlie got up once she was finished and walked passed them with her suitcases in hand.

"Charlie Barker don't you dare walk out on us" Chris said. Charlie finally turned around.

"why? You did it to me 12 years ago, and 10 and 8." Charlie said referring to all of her sisters. "if you can do it, so can I"

"Charlie stop, just talk to us" Darcy said.

"no" she replied as she threw on her coat.

"where are you going to go? Paige's place? Mom and dads? Anywhere you go we'll find you" Chris said.

"no you won't, because I'm going home" Charlie said and walked out the door.

"home? What does she mean by home? She lives here" Terry said to her sisters.

"I don't know, but I'm going to call Alex…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Let me tell you right now, I got some push readers lol. 'post more now' 'add more palex'. Okay well here it is, you wanted palex, you got it, but don't expect it to last.**

After Alex had left the hospital she walked out of the building and started waking down the street. She didn't know where to go or where she was actually going, she just kept going. It probably looked weird though, a young girl walking on crutches at about 6:00am. Once Alex couldn't take it anymore she stopped at a park. She walked over to a swing and sat down with her crutches in her lap. All of a sudden her phone started, she looked down at her caller I.D. and it said 'home' Alex sighed and just turned her cell phone off. She didn't want to talk to anybody right now. She just wanted to be alone.

She sat there on the swing just watching the sun rise. As the time went on she got to thinking. What was going to happen between her and Charlie? Are they still together? Are they going to still get married? Will Charlie even talk to Alex right now? So many things made Alex think about her relationship with Charlie. But it seemed that all the problems in her life revolved around Charlie and only Charlie. No matter how hard Alex tried she just couldn't get her mind off of Charlie.

A few hours of sitting by herself Alex finally turned on her cell phone. 28 missed calls. She saw that most of them were from 'home' and Charlie's sisters and Marco and Paige, but none were from Charlie. Alex sighed and decided she should call someone.

She dialed the number and waited a few rings.

"Alex?"

"hi Paige"

"where have you been? Charlie-" Paige started but was cut off by Alex.

"listen, I don't want to hear about Charlie right now, can you just come pick me up, no questions asked?"

"…sure, where are you?"

"I'm at a park somewhere near the hospital"

"alright, I think I know which one, I'll be there in a few minutes" Paige said and hung up. And just like Paige said, she was at the park in a few minutes. Alex got in the car and put her crutches in the back seat. They drove back to Alex's apartment in complete silence, just the way Alex wanted, but Paige couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. When they got to Alex's apartment Paige helped Alex out of the car and up to her apartment. When they walked in the door Charlie's sisters came running towards her.

"there you are! we've been calling for hours."

"I know, I turned off my phone" Alex said quietly.

"have you talked to Charlie? Cause she-"

"no" Alex said not even letting her finish.

"what happened between you two?" Paige asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Alex said and sat down on the nearby couch.

"it couldn't have been good, I heard a lot of yelling" Chris said to Paige, talking as if Alex wasn't even in the room.

"where is she?" Paige asked.

"we don't know, she took off about an hour ago" Alex over heard the conversation and got up to go to her room. Once inside she saw that some of the drawers had been pulled out and were empty. The only clothes left in there Alex's. Alex turned around and saw a small box on the bed, she opened it up only to see the diamond engagement ring she had given Charlie. She sat down on the bed and stared at the ring.

"so she's really gone?" a voice asked from the door way.

"looks like it" Alex said already knowing who it was.

"Alex what happened?"

"I-I don't know, Paige. She said she couldn't do it anymore" Alex started crying. Paige sat down beside Alex and pulled her into a very tight hug letting Alex cry. And she did, Alex cried the hardest she had ever cried in her life, her body was shaking and the tears from her eyes were soaking Paige's shirt. She just broke down in front of Paige.

About an hour later, Paige stepped out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her silently.

"she cried herself to sleep" Paige said the patiently waiting sisters.

"what happened between them?"

"Alex just said 'Charlie couldn't do it anymore' "

"it just doesn't make any sense" Terry said. "why would she just get up and leave? She has Alex"

"do you guys have any idea what Charlie meant when she said she was going 'home'?" Paige asked trying to get down to the bottom of this.

"we don't know, we've been talking about it for a while, and she hasn't gone to your place, and she's not at our parents, and our family has moved around too many times to even say where our home was. We thought this was her home, but I guess not" Chris said.

"she could be anywhere…" Darcy added.

For the next 2 weeks Alex stayed in her bed every day in and out, only getting up to go to the bathroom or to eat. Other than that she didn't move. Chris, Darcy, and Terry had all gone back home because they couldn't stay any longer, Paige would stop by every day just to check up on Alex. But ever since that day that Charlie left Alex hadn't gotten a single phone call from her, no mail, no email, nothing. Mr. and Mrs. Barker had tried contacting their daughter, but they never got an answer. She wouldn't answer anybody's phone call.

Today was the only day that Alex had decided to get up and only because today she was getting her cast off. She got up got dressed and waited on her bed for Paige to stop by everyday like she usually does at 10:00am. As soon as the Alex heard the door click open she stood up on her crutches and put her coat on.

"Alex, you're up" Paige said in a shocked tone.

"can you take me to get my cast off today?" Alex asked.

"sure thing" she replied as she and Alex left.

One hour later Alex's leg was free and she could finally walk again. "so do you want to do anything else?" Paige asked as she and Alex got back in the car.

"just home please" Alex said looking out the window. Paige obliged and took Alex home.

Alex got out of the car when it came to a stop, and Paige followed Alex up to the apartment to make sure she was okay like usual. They got back into the apartment and Alex just headed straight for her room, she lay down and just stared at the wall. Paige stood in the door frame and looked at Alex's pathetic life.

Paige walked around the bed and climbed in on the other side and stared Alex in the eye.

"are you going to do anything to get her back?" Paige asked softly. It seemed like one of those moments where you should talk quietly.

"she walked out on me, Paige."

"and?" Paige asked, not seeing the point Alex was trying to make.

"and, I have no idea where she is, what she's doing or how she feels. She won't talk to me or even her family for that matter"

"so what are you going to do then? Sit here for the rest of your life?"

"Paige, you don't understand I just had my heart ripped out by the girl I love. And you know what? She took my heart and ran away with it. It wasn't even my fault, I mean I can't help it that I got into a car accident!" Alex said on a rampage.

"Alex…" Paige said, but Alex kept going.

"why can't she just get over her stupid fear?! I mean I love her too, just as much, if not more and she can't see that. I just wish she could see that she did to me what she was scared of all along. I lost her and I don't know if I can get her back. And it just hurts so much."

"Alex…" Paige said a little more firm, but Alex just kept going.

"all I wanted was someone to love me as much as I loved them. Is it really that much to ask. 4 years together, Paige. 4 years and she walks out on me for no reason. Who does that? Who walks out on their fiancée? We're supposed to get married in like 6 weeks. What am I going to do? Should I just cancel everything? Got get a job or something? What the hell am I supposed to-"

Paige couldn't take Alex's angry rambling anymore so she did the only thing she could think of and kissed Alex.

Alex lay there with her eyes open, as a girl, who was not Charlie, kissed her. There was really no movement of the lips, just a connection between them. Paige pulled back and looked at Alex who was still in shock from the kiss.

"sorry, sorry, sorry, I just- you wouldn't stop talking, and it's the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry. I have to go" Paige rambled and ran out of the room. Before Alex could say anything Paige had shut the front door.

"what just happened?" Alex asked herself. Once Alex finally realized what just happened she ran out of her apartment and down to the parking lot. Paige had been fumbling with her keys for a few minutes because she was so nervous, so she was still in the parking lot. As soon as she saw Alex come out of the building, she started the car and started driving off. But before she could get more than 5 feet Alex stood in front of the car. Paige immediately slammed on the brakes, making her jerk forward.

"get out of the car" Alex said calmly.

"no thanks" Paige said

"get out of the car, Paige" Alex said again. Paige sighed and turned off the engine. She stepped out of the car and Alex walked towards her.

"what the hell was that?" Alex asked.

"hey, _you_ jumped in front of the car" Paige said.

"you know what I meant…" Alex said. Paige all of a sudden lost her ability to speak. "Paige! Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know!" Paige yelled. "you were talking and then I saw your lips and then I don't know! I just went for it. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Well obviously you meant for something to happen" Alex said.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, a kiss is never just a kiss" Alex stated.

"Alex it meant nothing" Paige said, but deep down she had this feeling that maybe… just maybe…

"that's a lie Paige. I've known you for what 5 or 6 years? You can't hide anything from me"

"I need time to think about this" Paige said as she got in her car.

"Paige, if you need to talk, talk to me" Alex said as she stood beside the driver's window. Paige just looked at Alex as if she was about to say something, but instead just drove off.

"why is my life so screwed up?" Alex asked herself. For the rest of the day Alex had spent her time trying to phone Paige, but of course there was no answer. Something about having a crisis meant not to answer your phone, it happened with everyone. Alex sat on her couch, staring at her cell phone on the coffee table in front of her. She was praying that Paige would call her so that they could just talk about what happened.

"come on Paige, call…" Alex said mindlessly to her phone. All of a sudden her phone started ringing. Alex immediately answered the call without even checking the I.D.

"Paige?" Alex instantly asked.

"it's Marco" Marco said.

"what is it?" Alex asked a little impatiently.

"how are you?"

"she told you didn't she?" Alex asked, she could hear it in Marco's tone of voice.

"yeah…"

"what the hell was she thinking?!"

"Alex, calm down, she's just a little confused" Marco said.

"is she there now?"

"no, she called me from her cell phone, I don't know where she is"

"okay thanks Marco" Alex said and hung up. She walked out of her apartment and started walking down the street.

_If she's anywhere, she'll be here._

Alex started walking praying that Paige would be there, there was really no where else to go. Alex finally made it to her destination, from across the parking lot she could see Paige sitting on the steps. She walked over to Paige hoping not to scare her.

"when in doubt always go to Degrassi" Alex said to Paige as she looked up at the large sign above the school.

"High school was filled with drama, it's just something about this place that helps me deal with it all"

"so I guess kissing your ex-girlfriend, who is now engaged to one of your other friends, is considered drama"

"yeah, it'd probably fall into that category somewhere" Paige said.

"Paige what's this all about?"

"hmm, still trying to figure that one out. I mean I know you're engaged, and I know you're in love with someone else, but I think I'll always love you Alex. I don't know if it means that I'm in love with you, but I know that I will always care for you. I think I'm more jealous of you than anything"

"you lost me with the whole jealousy thing" Alex said.

"well you and Charlie, you two are so in love, it's amazing how close you guys are and how much you share with each other. I think I'm jealous that you've found someone you want to settle down with, where as I can't even decided what to wear in the morning"

"Paige, first of all, if you haven't noticed my relationship isn't all that great at the moment, and second of all, so what if you haven't found the right person? You'll find them someday, it may not be tomorrow, or the day after, but I know you Paige. You won't give up until you find the right person"

"but what if I don't find the right person until I'm like 50 or something?"

"that's up to you to decide. All I know is that I'm not the right person for you"

"what? You didn't like it when we date in high school?" Paige asked jokingly.

"no, that was fun actually, difficult but fun. Plus if it weren't for you I don't even know if I'd be a lesbian today"

"so technically… I turned you gay"

Alex chuckled. "yeah, I guess that's one way of looking at it"

"so we're cool right? I mean it won't be awkward or anything right? Cause you're one of my closest friends" Paige said.

"yeah don't worry, everything's fine between you and me. Now me and Charlie is a completely different story"

"speaking of the bride to be who is MIA, what are you going to do?"

"well I kind of planned on looking for her today, but something else kind of broke my concentration." Alex said referring to the kiss. "so tomorrow I'm going to go looking for my fiancée."

"do you have any idea about where she actually is?"

"I've got a hunch, but I'm going to have to make a phone call first."

"well when you find her, and I know you will, are you going to tell her about what happened?" Paige asked.

"I have to" Alex said simply. "I don't lie to her, and I'm not going to start."

"how do you think she'll react?"

"not good, but when I do bring her back, be afraid"

"what, why?"

"remember high school?" Alex asked. Paige thought back to the times when she tried to get with Charlie. Paige instantly clutched her nose.

"you don't think she would really…" Paige started but didn't finish her sentence.

"I don't know, my girl's got some anger issues sometimes" Alex said as she got up from her seat on the stairs. Paige also got up.

"should I fear for my nose?" Paige asked.

"probably. Now come on Paigey, you're giving me a ride home" Alex said as the two walked towards Paige's car.


	16. Chapter 16

**So mrshorts requested two chapters so here you go, sorry that they're short.**

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Alex finally decided today was the day she was going to find her fiancée. She had spent over two weeks away from her and she couldn't take it anymore.

"hello?" Chris answered.

"Chris, it's Alex"

"Alex? How are you doing? Everything okay? Have you heard from Charlie?"

"look I'm fine, but no I haven't heard from her, I just wanted to ask you something… where do your grandparents live?"

"which ones?"

"all of them" Alex said.

"my mom's are in Winnipeg, but my dad's are in Brooklyn, why?"

"thanks Chris" Alex said and before Chris could say anything else Alex hung up. She walked back into her room and packed a duffel bag with clothes that could last her a few days. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly wrote a note for Paige, then left her apartment and hopped on the bus.

From the bus she bought a bus ticket and was on a greyhound in an hour. She walked onto the bus, chose a seat somewhere in the middle, put her bag in the compartment above and sat down in a seat. There were only about 10 other people on the bus scattered about. She sat down and let her thoughts drift.

This was all just a plan, on a hunch, there was no guarantee Charlie would actually be there, but this was her best shot. For two weeks she had been thinking, not being able to take her mind off of Charlie. Alex had to go and talk to her, she needed to either convince Charlie to come back with her, or get over her. Either way something had to happen. But then Alex started thinking about what her life would be like without Charlie. Yes, she would probably mope around for like a year, and find some dead end job. She would end up dating some chick who is no where as amazing as Charlie, but would find the closest thing, she would find someone who loved her back.

But she would probably compare this girl to Charlie everyday. Compare her smile and her voice, and her personality. The truth was Charlie was perfect for Alex, and no one would be able to replace her, ever, and Alex knew it. She had always hoped that it was the same for Charlie but apparently it wasn't. If it was she would have never left. But then again, Charlie did say she loved Alex so much that she couldn't be with her, which to Alex just didn't make any sense. I mean why would she just leave her like that? This is the girl she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

For the next few hours Alex pondered these thoughts in her head and desperately searched for answers, but she knew the only person who could answer them is Charlie.

When the bus finally stopped, all 10 people got off at the same place. By the time Alex got off the bus it was starting to get dark, she had been riding it for about 7 hours now.

Alex sighed "Brooklyn…"

When she got off she looked around and went straight to the nearest phone booth. She searched through the book and looked for the name Barker.

She found 4 different Barkers, at this point Alex realized just how lucky she was there were _only _4 Barkers in Brooklyn. Alex copied down the phone numbers and addresses and decided she would start in the morning. She walked around until she found a cheap motel, and was it ever cheap. It had one bed, and a bathroom that looked like you could get hepatitis C from just staring at it too long. So she put her bag down and just fell asleep hoping that tomorrow everything would work out.

The next day Alex woke up at 6:00am, she was accustomed to waking up this early every morning thanks to Charlie. She looked out the window to see the sun just starting to rise and could tell it was going to be a cloudy day. She took the risk of taking a shower and got ready and left as soon as she could. She walked out onto the busy streets of Brooklyn.

She hailed a cab and told the man the first address. After driving around for about 20 minutes they finally made it to the first destination. Alex paid the cab driver and left some extra money for tip, but didn't realize just how much the cab driver's charge in this area. She got out and looked up at the apartment building. She walked up the steps and looked at the buzzer at the side of the door. She dragged her finger down the list of names and found it 'Barker'. She pressed the button beside it and waited for someone to answer.

"hello?" a man's voice sounded.

"hi, is Charlie Barker there by any chance?" Alex asked.

"no sorry, there's no one here by that name" the man said.

"okay, sorry for wasting your time" Alex said and walked back down the steps. She took out her pen and crossed out the first name on the list. The next two names were pretty much the same, she would always find herself at an apartment building and buzz the tenant, but Charlie would never be there. She sighed and prayed that the last name on the list was where Charlie was. But of course these addresses were all guesses. By the time Alex had made it up to the last house it was just a about to turn 10:00 am and Alex knew this would be the time that Paige would walk into the apartment and find the note, meaning that at 10:01am Alex would probably get a phone call from Paige. Alex got down off the steps and stood on the sidewalk. And as soon as Alex saw the clock change her phone started ringing.

"Paige, just calm down" Alex said answering the phone.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Alex you're in Brooklyn for god sakes! What the hell are you doing in Brooklyn anyways?" Paige asked. When Alex said she had an idea of where Charlie was, Paige thought she meant somewhere in Toronto, or Canada for that matter.

"oh I just thought I would go for a stroll… what do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know, who do you know in Brooklyn?" Paige asked obviously not knowing anything.

"I'm here for…" Alex started but saw a cab pull up in front of the apartment, just a few feet away from her. The door open and a red head stepped out "…_Charlie_" Alex said into the phone, but acknowledging her presence. Charlie looked up as soon as she heard her name.

"Alex…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Alex? Alex?! Hello?" Paige said into the phone, but Alex closed her phone and held it in her hand.

"Alex?" Charlie asked. Alex stood there silently waiting for Charlie to make the first move. But actually neither of them made the first move. Behind Charlie an elderly lady stepped out of the cab.

"Charlotte, dear? Can you move so I can get out please?" the woman asked in a bit of a rude tone.

"oh yeah, sorry grandma" Charlie said stepping out of the way while holding the door open.

"now…" she said looking up and straightening her clothes. "who is this?" she asked referring to Alex.

"I'm-" Alex started.

"she's no one" Charlie said as she made her way over to the trunk to get the groceries out of it.

"Charlie…" Alex begged.

"Charlotte, this 'no one' seems to know your name" she said. She pointed to Alex and motioned for her to come closer. "help me with the groceries and you can come in" she said as she walked by Alex and into the building. Alex grabbed the remaining groceries from the trunk and followed Charlie and her grandmother into the apartment building. Once inside they didn't climb any stairs, or take any elevators, they lived on the main floor, the walked inside and down a hall to a random apartment. Alex followed Charlie in without a word and placed the bags down on the counter just as Charlie had. Charlie quickly walked out of the room, and Alex was about to follow when Charlie's grandmother came in and stood in front of her. She was a short, slender, elderly woman who was probably in her mid 70's. She had short curly permed hair, and looked like a old woman out of a fashion magazine. It was obvious where Charlie got her sense of style from.

"so who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Alex Nunez" Alex said. "you must be Charlie's grandmother… it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Barker" Alex said extending her hand.

Mrs. Barker looked down at the hand, then back up at Alex not bothering to shake it. Her hands were on her hips as if waiting for an explanation. "you're the young lady who has my granddaughter all flustered and run away"

Alex sighed as she took her hand back. "I guess that's me"

"what are you doing here?"

"look, Mrs. Barker if I could-"

"Annie, call me Annie" the woman said.

"Annie" Alex corrected herself "I just came to talk to Charlie, if that's alright with you"

"I'm not sure that it is… you've upset my granddaughter and I don't know why. She won't let me tell anyone that she is here, and I knew she was having problems with her fiancée."

"look, I just came to settle something with her. Please."

"Charlotte, get in here" the woman called out, not breaking eye contact with Alex.

"yeah grandma?" Charlie asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Alex wants to talk to you"

"that's okay I grandma, I don't want to talk to her" Charlie said as she turned to walk away.

"Charlotte. kitchen. now" she said firmly as she walked out as Charlie walked in.

"Charlie I want to talk to you"

"I see you got your cast off" Charlie said.

"don't change the subject. Charlie did you really mean it when you said you couldn't be with me?"

"yes" Charlie replied quickly.

"that's a lie" Alex replied.

"Alex what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back. This isn't your home, you know your home is with me back in Toronto"

"no, you're wrong, my home isn't in Toronto, this isn't my home… I don't have a home"

"Charlie, you belong with me… why can't you just see that?"

"because Alex, I can't be with you. The fear of losing is you is so scary"

"Charlie, I hate to break it to you, but fear _is _scary. You can't help it. You either get over it, or live in that fear for the rest of your life. And knowing you, you would live the rest of your life asking yourself 'what if?' and if you don't come back home with me, you'll never know"

Charlie took a seat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen "Alex, do you remember the last thing we talked about before we had the accident?"

"no, why?"

"we were talking about _cake_." Charlie stated. "Cake, Alex. We weren't talking about how much we loved each other, or how much we mean to each other, no. We were talking about cake. When I woke up in the hospital, I couldn't help but look over at you, knowing that you could die and remember that our last words together were about cake"

"what's your point Charlie?"

"my point is that if you had died, I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye, we just talked about cake."

"you wanted to say goodbye?" Alex asked angrily. "you didn't even bother saying goodbye when you left Toronto, what makes that any different?"

"you're right… maybe I should just say goodbye now"

"no, that's not what I meant" Alex said, she was getting angry with frustration. "okay, forget about the goodbye. You don't have to say it if you just come back with me. If you don't you're going to live an empty life and you know it. You will never love someone as much as you love me, and I will never love someone as much as I love you, because Charlie… we're the only ones for each other, and if you can't see that, then maybe we should say goodbye." Alex stood up in place and took something out of her pocket. It was a small box, she put it down on the table in front of Charlie.

"here, this is yours" Alex said and walked out the door. Charlie opened the box to find the same engagement ring she had left with Alex back in Toronto.

"what the hell is wrong with you child?!" Annie said, she was obviously listening in on the conversation.

"grandma…" Charlie started.

"no, that girl poured her heart out to you and don't you dare tell me you don't love her because I know you do! I never thought anyone could understand the complicated mind of Charlotte Barker, but that girl does. How else would she have been able to find you, and no one else have? Not even your sisters knew were you were. That girl… is something special"

Charlie didn't reply.

"Charlotte, I'm going to tell you something your grandfather told me back when we were younger… To the world you may be one person… but to one person, you may be the world. Don't you ever forget that."

Alex took off down the street and back to her motel where she quickly packed her stuff up and went back to the bust stop. She bought her ticket and in about 7 hours she would be back home where she belonged… even if Charlie wasn't there.

Alex was the first one to board the bus, she took a seat near the middle again and just sat down and waited for all the passengers to sit down. She couldn't help but notice that there were a lot more people going back to Toronto, than coming. The bus was nearly full from all the passengers, but Alex had put her jacket on the seat next to hers to make sure no one sat down beside her. She just wanted to be alone… again. Just as the bus was about to take off, some people were still settling in. One person walked over to Alex's seat, seeing her jacket on it.

"this seat taken?" the person asked. Alex recognized that voice.

"Charlie?" Alex said.

"if being with you means I have to live in fear everyday, then I'll do it… 'cause you're right Alex, my life would be empty without you" Charlie said. Alex removed her jacket from the seat and pulled Charlie down to sit next to her, she quickly bent over and kissed Charlie on the lips as hard as she could, and Charlie just kissed back.

"I love you"

"I love you… too much for words" Charlie said. "so how did you know where I would be?"

"when I first met you, you told me you were from Brooklyn, so I just asked your sister if you had any family in Brooklyn, and it lead me to your grandparents"

"Very smart idea." Charlie said.

"yeah… it's the only kind I got" Alex said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Soon after the bus had started driving down the highway Alex figured now was as good as time as any to tell Charlie about the Paige _incident_.

"babe?" Alex asked.

"yeah? Charlie asked as she turned her hear to face Alex.

"there's something I need to tell you…"

"oh great, what now? The apartment burn down?"

"no, listen now promise me you won't get angry."

"I'm sorry, I can't make that promise" Charlie said politely.

"yeah, didn't think so." Alex said as she looked up at Charlie. "okay, I've been cooped up inside of our apartment for a couple of weeks, and Paige would come over everyday around the same time just to check up on me"

"and?"

"well, yesterday she came by and we got into talking about you, and what I was going to do…"

"Alex, would you just get to the part where I get angry already"

"Paige kissed me"

"WHAT?!" Charlie yelled making everyone on the bus turn around to face her. Charlie smiled at them and then turned angrily back at Alex. "what?!" Charlie asked in a more quiet tone.

"look we talked about it yesterday, and it meant nothing. She was just jealous of me"

"still? I thought we got over this in high school"

"not the same thing. She's jealous of our relationship, not me being with you"

"oh well I guess that's better than her still being in love with me" Charlie said.

"so you're okay with this?" Alex asked.

Charlie scoffed. "Hell no. No one kisses my fiancée and gets away with it"

"technically, since it happened yesterday, I wasn't your fiancée" Alex said.

Charlie glared at Alex. "what kind of kiss was it, was it like a Notebook, I will love you until the day that I die kiss, or a Christian wedding, peck on the lips, kind of a kiss?"

"um, I don't really know what either of those are…"

"okay how many seconds?"

"5, 5 ½ … maybe"

"I'm going to kill her!" Charlie said quietly but in an aggravated tone.

"look, all that matters is that I'm with the right girl, right now" Alex said as she leaned into kiss Charlie lightly.

"mmm" Charlie said, still lingering on the kiss. "I'm still going to hurt Paige"

A few hours later Charlie and Alex finally arrive home. To their home in Toronto, where they belonged. As soon as Charlie came in through the doors, she put her stuff down and sat down on the couch. She let out an obviously fake sigh to let Alex know she had a problem.

"what now?"

"well see, I have this problem that I need your help with"

"you have a problem already? We've been home for like 2 minutes"

"well see, this has been an on going problem for about a month now…"

"what is it?"

"well… I have this very hot fiancée, but I haven't been able to have any very hot sex with her in quite sometime" Charlie said as she strutted her way over to Alex in the kitchen. Alex's ears perked up when she heard the word 'sex'.

"mmm, now see, that's a problem I can fix easily" Alex said as she put her hands on Charlie's waist and pulled her closer.

"good, because we have a lot of making up to do" she said as she put her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her down into a subtle kiss. Alex lifted Charlie up onto the kitchen counter and started pulling off her shirt. They started kissing again, only to be broken apart by Charlie pulling Alex's shirt off.

"bedroom" Charlie muttered between kisses. Alex picked up Charlie by the ass, and Charlie swung her legs around Alex's waist. She walked all the way from the kitchen to the bedroom… well more like ran, but what ever. She shut the door with one leg and put Charlie down on the bed.

"god how I've missed you" Alex said as she continued what she was doing.

A few hours later Alex and Charlie were sitting on the couch, tired from all their 'hot sex' as Charlie would say, when they got a phone call from Paige.

"hello?" Alex answered.

"and?" Paige asked.

"_we're_ finally _home_" Alex said.

"that's awesome! Now, does she know?"

"yes"

"should I be afraid to come over?"

"probably, but come over anyways, but bring protection" Alex said and hung up the phone.

"Paige?" Charlie asked.

"yeah"

"alright" Charlie said as she smiled to herself.

"promise me you won't hurt her too badly"

"okay, I promise" Charlie said.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Charlie got up to answer it seeing as Alex didn't want to get in the middle of anything. Before answering the door, Charlie put a red boxing glove on her right hand to show she really meant business. She instantly opened the door and swung her arm in the area of Paige's head. She made contact sending Paige against the opposite wall of the hallway. Charlie looked down at Paige who was now sitting on the floor, but she was wearing a football helmet on her head. She looked like a complete idiot, but it probably saved her nose from plastic surgery.

"god you hit hard" Paige said from the floor. Charlie then helped Paige off the floor. Charlie wasn't one for holding a grudge, especially towards one of her friends. She just thought that people who did something wrong, deserved what was coming to them. And Paige had a punch coming to her and she got it.

"I missed you" Paige said as she took off the helmet and hugged Charlie, who hugged her back.

"I missed you too, but if you ever kiss Alex again, there won't be boxing gloves or helmet's involved" Charlie threatened.

"don't worry" Paige said reassuringly. They walked back into the apartment and saw Alex sitting on the couch, and took their natural seats.

"nice touch with the helmet" Alex said to Paige.

"thanks, I explained the situation to Dylan, so he suggested I get a helmet with a cage on it"

"smart guy" Charlie commented.

"so did you two have a good time 'making up'?" Paige asked. Alex looked over at Paige, stunned that she would ask that, but Paige looked over at Charlie who was holding up six fingers.

"nice" Paige whispered loud enough for all to here. Alex whacked Charlie with a pillow.

"I can't believe you told her"

"oh come on babe, it was expected… she knows we haven't done it in like… a month"

"okay, well you don't have to give away every detail of our sex life"

"oh come on, you know you love to brag" Charlie said. Alex just smirked and went back to watching TV.

"so you guys excited for the wedding? It's like a month away"

"ugh, don't even go there…" Charlie said as she lay down across the couch, putting her head in Alex's lap. "ever since the accident we haven't done anything about it really."

"well maybe I can help, what do you need to do?"

"register for gifts" Charlie said.

"send out the invitations" Alex said.

"seating chart"

"hire a catering service"

"hire someone to do our hair and makeup, not to mention I have to get my dress"

"find a priest"

"photographers"

"…_weddings vows_" Alex said realizing that both girls forgot it.

"oh my god, our vows!" Charlie shouted sitting up.

"what _HAVE_ you done?" Paige asked.

"I don't know" Alex replied.

Paige laughed a little "okay, why don't you guys give me a list of the stuff you need to do, and you two write your vows, and only your vows. I'll take care of the rest"

"Paige, we can't dump all that stuff on you, it's _our _wedding" Charlie said.

"hun, don't worry, I know you guys want your perfect wedding vows, and that takes time. So just let me take care of the rest… plus it's not like I'm even working right now"

"I don't know, Paige. This stuff is pretty big" Alex stated, she put her arm around Charlie and pulled her closer. "I mean this is our wedding"

"I know, I know, just trust me. I mean come on, I've known you for like 4 years… 6 years in your case Alex. You guys know me, I'm Paige Michalchuk, I can do anything"

"alright Paige Michalchuk, _good luck_" Alex said as took out her wallet and handed Paige her credit card. Paige gave a slight squeal and ran out of the room to get started.

"do you think we can trust her?" Charlie asked, still sitting in Alex's arms.

"oh, hell no. But if she's busy with that, I can be busy with you" Alex said as she kissed Charlie's cheek.

"oh you know how I love to get busy" Charlie said as she turned around and kissed Alex fully on the lips. "but I've got to get started on my vows" she said as she got up and hopped away.

"tease"

"hey now, I've got to work hard on these vows, words come easy to you. How do you think you got me back?" Alex just smiled and watched as her fiancée went to work on her wedding vows.

It was true Alex did have a way with words, it just came to her naturally. But something told Alex, deep in the back of her brain saying she was going to have problems making her vows. It's not that she couldn't make up vows, but she wanted her vows to be absolutely perfect, she wanted everything to be perfect for her wedding… I mean she already had her perfect bride.

Over the next few days Alex and Charlie spent most of their time working on their vows, they didn't really spend that much time together, and were in separate rooms of the apartment. They would still sit down and have meals together, or go out for something, but for most of the time they were just scribbling away.

"ugh!" Alex cried out in frustration, she crumpled up the piece of paper and randomly tossed it behind her back with the other 12 balls of paper.

"keep it down in there" Charlie called out from the bedroom. "I'm trying to write me some wedding vows"

"me too, but it's not working out too well"

"well… I just finished… maybe I could read yours over and give you some advice"

"nice try Barker, but you ain't hearing this vow until our wedding day"

"please please please please please please…" Charlie begged.

"no. Now I'm going to go out for a walk before it get's dark, maybe clear my head a little"

"alright, you know where I'll be" Charlie said. Alex gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door.

As soon as Alex was out the door she started walking, knowing exactly where to go for a little inspiration. As soon as she got there she looked up and saw what she was looking for.

Degrassi High.

Alex walked up the steps a little and peered inside the building, all the lights were off and everyone had already gone home, considering it was almost 6:00pm. Alex took a step back and looked out from the steps. She sat down and memories started flooding back to her.

It was this exact spot that Alex first saw Charlie. She pulled up in her black Jaguar car and made everyone look. She was the hottest thing to happen to Degrassi, and Alex was the one who was getting married to her. She remembers that day perfectly. Alex had been unknowingly staring at Charlie. As she walked up the steps Charlie paused for a second, then looked down at Alex and continued into the building. She immediately asked Marco who she was finding herself incredibly intrigued.

Alex pulled out a pad of paper and started writing some stuff down for her vows. They were just random sentences to incorporate into her speech, but they were still useful never the less. Alex could always count on Degrassi to bring back her memories. This is where she met her life long friends like Paige, and Marco and now Charlie, though she was more than a friend. But Degrassi is where it all started. It was this very school that changed her life for the better. After looking back on the past for a while Alex started thinking about the future, starting with her wedding.

Alex was sure she was making the right decision in marrying Charlie, there was no doubt. But there was doubt however in Alex's future career. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Back to the wedding. Everyone she knew would be coming to see her get married, her family and closest friends would be coming. It was like a reunion for Alex, but better, because now she had Charlie.

Alex hadn't known it but she had been sitting there for an hour now, and it had already gotten dark. The only reason she was taken out of her thoughts was her cell phone was ringing.

She looked down at the caller I.D. and flipped the phone open. "hey babe"

"hey you coming home or what? I can't get the coffee maker to work"

Alex smiled "you're so helpless with out me"

"yeah, yeah, now get that cute butt back her and make me some coffee" Charlie said and hung up the phone. Alex smiled to herself and started walking back home. All she could think was _"I am so lucky"._

As soon as Alex walked in the door Charlie started walking towards her. "okay, so let's get this thing fixed" Alex said being the handyman she was.

"okay, but first… where are your vows?" Charlie asked as her hands quickly searched the various pockets on Alex's body.

"Charlie st-stop… that, that tickles" Alex said trying her best not to giggle.

"well then hand em over" Charlie said, still tickling Alex.

"okay, okay fine! Here." Alex said as she handed a folded piece of paper over to Charlie. Alex quickly got away from her. Charlie eagerly opened up the piece of paper and disappointment spread across her face when she saw it.

"this is the cable bill!"

"oh really? Oh well, then too bad"

"I hate you"

"no you don't"

"you're right, I don't, but I still want to see that wedding vow!" Charlie went over to go try again, when Paige walked in the door.

"you know, you could have just walked in on something that you didn't want to see" Alex said to Paige.

"yeah, I know, but I've seen it all with you two so it doesn't really matter anymore" Paige said as she walked over to Alex and Charlie. Alex noticed Charlie grip around Alex's waist tightened.

"so what can we help you with?" Charlie asked as she never once let go of Alex.

"okay, well I just have a few quick questions, then you can get back to _whatever _you were doing"

"alright, ask away" Charlie said.

"okay well, I know you guys went taste testing and all for your food, so I need to know which catering service you want. One does more of a seafood thing, the other does more of an Italian thing… which one do you want? 'cause I'm guessing Italian, 'cause we all know Alex loves her Italian food"

"it's true" Alex said.

"okay… and these are some test shots from three photographers I've narrowed down for the wedding." Paige said as she handed a folder over to Alex. "Alex, I know you have an eye for photography, so…?"

"this one" Alex said as she handed over a photo to Paige, Charlie tried to see what it was but it was too late, Paige had snatched it away.

"okay great, thanks for all your help Hun, oh and bye Charlie" Paige said as she got up and left. Within the last 10 minutes Charlie had been able to get all of 2 sentences in. She noticed all Paige did was ask for _Alex's_ help.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"so when are your sisters coming for the wedding?"

"well since the wedding is in like 2 weeks, they should come down any day now" Charlie said. "with out warning"

"so are you gonna ask them?"

"yep, what about you?"

"later today" Alex said.

"since we don't have any planning left to do there was something else I wanted to talk to you about…" Charlie said as she sat down beside Alex on the couch.

"oh, and what do you want to talk about?" Alex asked in a sly voice as she put one hand on Charlie's thigh. Charlie looked down at the hand and picked it up.

"this" Charlie said, Alex gave a puzzling look. "remember how back in twelfth grade it was our one month anniversary… and well I asked you to hold off for a week?"

"oh if by that you mean… do I remember you putting me through _hell_ for a week? Then, yes"

"yeah see well… since we're getting married and all-"

"no" Alex interrupted.

"technically you don't have a choice" Charlie said.

"oh come on Charlie, the anniversary was for one week, but 2? We can't even go 2 _days_ without sex anymore"

"what do you mean _we?_ I can go without sex for as long as I want"

"no you can't. You know you love it as much as I do"

"do I hear a bet coming on?" Charlie asked as she playfully put her hand up to her ear so that she could hear better.

"yeah, you do, I bet I can make it the full 2 weeks without so much as any form of sexual touching"

"you're on…" Charlie said with a smile and shook Alex's hand. She knew if she challenged Alex she would fall for it. Just then the door opened, Charlie and Alex expected it to be Paige or someone but it wasn't.

Chris, Darcy and Terry all walked in with their eyes covered by their hands.

"is it safe?" Chris asked. Charlie squealed out of excitement and ran over to them to give them a hug.

"hey guys!" Alex said as she came over and gave each one a hug as well. Once they were done Alex put her arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"so you guys are here until the wedding?"

"yep" Darcy said.

"so we weren't _interrupting_ anything were we?" Terry asked a little afraid of what the answer could be.

"no, as a matter of fact, we kind of have this bet going" Charlie said.

"bet?" Chris asked.

"we're seeing who can last longer without sex" Alex answered.

"what ever you do, don't tell us who wins or loses" Darcy said. Everyone giggled a little.

"so we kind of got you guys something since you last left" Alex started.

"oh yes, you guys are going to love it!" Charlie said eagerly.

"ooh, I love presents" Terry said. Alex and Charlie lead the three girls into the spare bedroom.

"okay well since you guys just love to sleep on our bed, we figured we should move the queen sized bed into this room, since we got a new mattress"

"aww, you guys gave us your bed so we could sleep together?"

"yeah" Charlie said proudly.

"that's so sweet" Darcy said.

"yeah…" Chris started "you guys changed the sheets right?"

Alex laughed "yes, we did"

"so a mattress for us AND clean sheets… what do you want?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie looked over at Alex, and Alex looked back. "okay I'm going to go see Paige, Ellie and Ash, I'll be back later." Alex said.

"okay, bye"

"bye" Alex replied and kissed her fiancée goodbye.

Charlie turned back around to see her three sisters staring back at her. "okay, so there is something I wanted to talk about…"

"I knew it" Darcy said.

"okay, don't worry, it's not really that much to ask, I just want to know if you guys wanted… to be my bridesmaids?"

"really?!" Darcy asked.

"_really _really" Charlie replied.

"oh my god, yes!" Terry yelled as she and Darcy pulled her into a hug.

"and you…" Charlie said pointing to Chris before she too hugged her. "will you be my maid of honor?"

"you want _me_ to be _your_ maid of honor?" Chris asked doubtfully.

"yeah, well you've really been able to help me lately, and I'm so thankful for it. So will you?"

"of course I will! Anything for you tiny" Chris said as she tightly hugged Charlie. Charlie heard Chris sniffle into her ear.

"are you crying?" Charlie asked Chris.

"no…" Chris said, but it was undeniable. She looked at all three of her sisters "if you tell anyone I'll kill you"

"it's alright, we won't tell anyone…" Charlie started sincerely. "we wouldn't want you to cry or anything"

_With Alex…_

"hello?" Alex asked as she walked into Paige's place.

"kitchen" Paige yelled out. Alex walked into the kitchen to see Ellie and Ashley sitting on stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen while Paige was on the other side of the island standing up mixing something in a bowl.

"hey guys"

"Hey Alex" they all said

"what with the… cookie dough?" Alex asked as she snaked some cookie dough with her finger and licked it off.

"hey!" Paige called out. "we're just making some cookies, want to help?"

"sure why not" Alex said, she got settled in and took off her coat.

Ellie and Ashley started putting globs of cookie dough on to a baking pan as Paige turned on the oven.

"so Alex, what's with the get together today?" Ellie asked.

"can't a girl just hang out with her friends?"

"no" they all replied at once.

"alright, well I wanted to ask you guys something"

They all stood around the bowl with the left over cookie dough, picking at it a little.

"oh and what do you want to ask us?" Ashley asked.

"well as I'm sure you know… I'm getting married in 2 weeks…"

"you don't say!" Ellie said sarcastically.

"yeah, well just thought I would remind you, anyways, _seeing_ as I'm getting married, kind of needed a few bridesmaids…" Alex said. As soon as Paige heard 'bridesmaids' the cookie dough on her finger fell on to her shirt by accident. She looked down and cursed herself.

"oh my god! Totally!" Ellie said as she and Ashley went around to hug Alex.

"and Paige, I was kind of wondering, if you would be my maid of honor"

"there would be nothing I'd love more" Paige said as she walked over to hug Alex, but Alex stopped her.

"hold on their cookie monster, you might want to clean yourself off before you hug me"

"ugh, you know what?" Paige asked as she got some cookie dough from the bowl and threw it on Alex with ease. Alex looked down at her shirt and saw the cookie dough on it.

"looks like you can hug me now" Paige said with a smile. Ellie and Ashley were suppressing their laughter.

"you _did not_ just do that"

"what if I did?" Paige asked slyly as she licked her fingers for excess dough.

"well then, I'd just have to do this" Alex said as she threw some back at her, but Paige moved out of the way and it accidentally hit Ashley.

"now you're both dead!" Ashley said looking at her shirt. The three girls each picked up some cookie dough, but before they could throw it, Ellie interrupted.

"hey, come one you guys, we're 22 years old and we're having a food fight?" Ellie asked being rationale. Alex, Ashley, and Paige all looked at each other with a smile and then started throwing the cookie dough at Ellie. A while later the girls were covered in cookie dough and still going. Alex grabbed some cookie dough off of her face and smeared it in Paige's face. The girls were all laughing and having fun, when Charlie walked in.

"hey, I thought chocolate chip cookie dough was our thing!" Charlie said jokingly. Alex smiled and walked over to Charlie and pulled her into a tight hug. Charlie pulled back when she realized what Alex was covered in. She looked down at her now ruined outfit.

"you did that on purpose!" Charlie said.

"maybe, maybe not" Alex said as she quickly kissed Charlie. When she pulled back she saw Chris, Terry and Darcy all walk in behind her.

"guys!" Alex yelled out as she started walking towards the three sisters.

"uh!" Chris said holding up her index finger "don't even think about it" the rest of the girls in the room laughed.

"so guys" Charlie started, talking to Ashley and Ellie. "these are my sisters, this is Chris, Terry and Darcy. And this is Ellie, Ashley, and of course you know Paige" Charlie said introducing everyone.

"hey guys, welcome back to the T-dot" Paige said hugging each one lightly, she didn't want to get any cookie dough on them.

"alright guys, I've got to go home and shower, then I'm going out with my mom tonight, so I'll see you all later?" Alex asked.

"you're leaving me alone with all of the bridesmaids?" Charlie asked.

"that reminds me, if you have any questions, ask Charlie" Alex said with a smirk, and kissed Charlie goodbye. As soon as Alex left everyone came rushing up to Charlie asking her about the bridesmaids stuff.

"so what are the dresses like?"

"are we all going to wear the same ones?"

"what colour are they?"

"what kind of flowers are we going to be carrying"

"do the dresses come with shoes?"

"_how do you feel about pantsuits?"_ Terry asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at her like she was crazy.

"Terry, you are NOT wearing a pant suit to my wedding" Charlie said.

"oh I know that, I was just curious about how you feel about pant suits" Terry said. Everyone just ignored her stupid question and continued talking.

"okay look guys, I don't know what the dresses look like or when we're going to get anything done, we just asked you guys today. So just calm down and let's think this through…" The girls stood in silence for a few seconds. "okay Paige, since you're basically our wedding planner you can handle it. I'm going home, see ya!"

"hey! Not so fast!" Paige yelled, Charlie stopped in her tracks. "how about we all go out and go try on some dresses now?"

Charlie thought about it, and it was a good idea… for them. She didn't want to sit in a dressing room for hours with 6 other girls all complaining about a certain dress. "see, I would but… I've got to… write my vows!" Charlie said obviously making up an excuse.

Paige tried to think of an excuse in her head but she couldn't "… damn" she muttered. "fine! Go work on your vows…"

"yes!" Charlie said jumping for joy and ran out of the room happily. "see ya suckers!"

As Charlie was skipping out the door she ran into Marco on his way into the house. "hey Marco!"

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"not much, just trying to escape hell… my sisters and Paige, Ash, and Ellie are all talking about brides maids dresses"

Marco looked at the door, then back at his car. "you want to go out and grab a coffee or something? I don't really want to go home right now"

"yeah, alright that sounds good" Charlie said as she and Marco got in his car and drove off. They decided to go down to the dot for old time sakes. They ordered their coffee and sat down in a private booth.

"so how's life?" Marco asked. "everything between you and Alex okay?"

"fine. As long as Paige isn't around" Charlie said quickly

"you still worried about that?"

"I have a right to be"

"Char, I know it seemed pretty bad, but I'm sure it was just a one time thing"

"that may be, but I'm not taking any chances for a while. So, how are you and Dylan doing?" Charlie asked, she needed a change of subject.

"good, really good"

"that's good to hear."

After a few minutes of silence Marco spoke up again. "so where is Alex tonight? You two are usually joined at the hip"

Charlie laughed to herself "yeah, she's out with her mom tonight, actually she's out with her mom every night"

"that's a little weird"

"what do you mean?"

"isn't her mom down in Ajax visiting her cousin?"

Charlie thought for a second, she did remember Alex's mom saying something about visiting her cousin but she didn't quite remember when.

"is that this week?" Charlie asked.

"pretty sure" Marco said as he took a sip of his coffee. Charlie pulled out her cell phone and called Alex's mom's apartment. She got the answering machine.

"Hi, you've reached Emily, sorry I'm not here right now but I've decided to take a little vacation, if you need to reach me you can call…" Charlie hung up at this point. She thought for a second, then called Alex's phone.

"hey babe" Alex answered rather loudly, there was loud music blaring in the background.

"hey where are you?"

"I'm over at my moms"

"then what's with the music?" Charlie asked.

"oh um… the neighbors are having a party… I told my mom to move out but she won't listen to me" Alex said. Charlie could tell she was lying but didn't say anything.

"alright, just wanted to make sure you're okay"

"okay, listen I've got to go. Love you"

"love you too, bye" Charlie said and hung up the phone.

"and?" Marco asked.

"she says she's at her moms, but there was loud music in the background. What do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know… it's Alex, she was a pretty hard partier back before you showed up"

"yeah, but it's been like 4 years, she wouldn't do that anymore"

"okay, there's probably some logical explanation for it. Don't worry"

"Marco, since when does Alex lie to me?"

"maybe she's just… look I don't know, but I know she wouldn't do anything stupid, especially since you two have been together through so much. She loves you Charlie."

"I know, but she never lies to me"

"well when does she usually go out?"

"every night from 6:00-8:00"

"okay well, then tomorrow at 6:00 you follow her"

"you want me to sneak around and follow her?"

"yeah, well you said you were curious"

"what are you one of the Hardy Boys? Or should I say Nancy Drew?"

"okay ha ha, it doesn't matter how old we are you will never stop making fun of me being gay will you?"

"no probably not" Charlie replied with a smile.

"so anyways, back to your absentee fiancée… are you going to follow her or not?"

"I don't know Marco…"

"I'll go with you…"

"…alright, fine." Charlie said giving in. "Tomorrow, 5:45pm, I'll pick you up, try to wear something inconspicuous"

"alright" Marco agreed. "oooh! Can we get walkie talkies?" Marco asked eagerely.

"no"

"sunglasses?"

"no"

"cat suits?"

"Marco, I said inconspicuous"

"oh yeah… fine, we'll go like normal people"

The next day Charlie left the apartment before Alex to pick up Marco, then went back and watched as Alex walked out of the building and took the bus somewhere. They followed the bus around for about half an hour and waited until Alex got off. Once she got off she started walking down the street a little. Marco and Charlie decided they should follow her by foot now. So they got their outfits on and stepped out of the car. Marco was wearing a navy blue baseball cap and a sweater that zipped up to his neck and a regular pair of jeans. Charlie however, was wearing a pair of her normal heels, a pair of jeans, and a plain white t-shirt… oh and to top it off she put on a blonde wig.

"blonde, honestly?" Marco asked.

"I thought it would be fun"

"so much for inconspicuous" Marco said as he and Charlie started following Alex. They stayed behind about 100 feet at all times, just to make sure Alex didn't catch on. But every so often Alex would turn around and Charlie and Marco would quickly hide behind someone or something. After about following Alex for about 10 minutes they finally saw her walk into an old building. They didn't see any sign, they just walked in right behind her. They climbed a few flights of stairs and peered in through the window of the door they saw Alex walk in.

"oh my god!" Charlie whispered.

"this is where she's been going the whole time?" Marco was pretty surprised too.

"I would have never guessed this, especially from Alex. I mean I know she used to party and drink a lot, but this so isn't Alex's scene." Charlie stated, still in shock.

**Oooooh, it's a cliffy! Haven't done one of those in a while. I hope you have fun trying to figure it out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"come on let's go in" Charlie said about to open the door.

"whoa, wait up there blondie. Are you sure you want to go in?"

"don't worry, she won't see us. There's a lot of people in there, plus she looks _busy_" Charlie said as she pulled Marco into the room and stood behind the front desk.

"hi welcome to _Ballroom for Life_ dance studio, how can I help you guys?" the woman behind the desk said to Marco and Charlie who were still hiding.

"oh um, do you mind if we just watch for a few minutes, we're not quite sure if we want to sign up yet" Marco said.

"okay sure, we have a beginners class going on right now, you guys can have a seat on the couch over there if you want"

Charlie and Marco nodded and quickly hustled over behind the couch, their eyes not once taking off of Alex. She was dancing with a random stranger while doing a box type of movement.

"she's taking ballroom dancing classes?" Marco asked.

"I guess, but why?" Charlie said turning to Marco. Marco turned to face her as well.

"maybe she just wants to learn ballroom dancing"

Charlie scoffed. "okay well I don't know… at least she's not seeing someone on the side… again"

"yeah I guess that is better" Charlie said as she went to look back at Alex, but she was gone. "where is she?" Charlie asked.

Marco started freaking out "I don't know!"

"maybe she's right behind you" a third voice sounded. Marco and Charlie froze when they heard the voice. They slowly turned their heads around to see Alex staring back down at them with her arms crossed.

"Alex, baby. what are you doing here?" Charlie asked pretending as if she knew nothing.

"I could ask you the same thing"

Charlie laughed nervously. "what do you mean?"

"I mean, why have you been following me around?"

"well why have you been taking dance lessons behind my back."

"I wanted to surprise you for the wedding, plus I knew you guys would laugh at me"

"no we wouldn't" Charlie said.

"of course not" Marco added. Alex stared them down for a second.

"okay, maybe we would" they said at the same time.

"I can't believe you would do this all for me" Charlie said.

"well I wanted the wedding to be perfect, and I remember a while ago your sisters said you loved to dance. But so much for the surprise"

"aww, I'm sorry baby, I was just curious. You said you were out with your mom every night, who was actually in Ajax. It kind of looked suspicious"

"yeah, I guess it did"

"so how good are you?" Marco asked changing the subject.

"sign up and I'll show you" Alex said.

"can I get a free show?" Charlie said slyly as she threw her arms around Alex's neck.

"you can get a free what ever you want from me" Alex said kissing Charlie lightly.

"aww aren't you two just so cute" Marco said sarcastically. "let's go, this hat is making my head itch" Marco said as he took the hat off and started walking towards the door.

"so how'd you know it was us anyways? I thought we blended in pretty good" Charlie said as Alex put her arm around Charlie's waist and followed Marco out the door.

"Charlie, it doesn't matter where you put it, I will _always_ recognize your ass"

Charlie laughed "what about the wig? Do you like it?" Charlie asked, stroking her long blonde hair.

"you look pretty good as a blonde, maybe we should keep it… who knows, might come in handy again." Alex said as she wiggled her eyebrows at her fiancée.

Charlie and Alex went back home after Marco complained about seeing them kiss every two seconds, so they dropped him off. They walked into their apartment giggling about something, Alex was wearing the wig now and she was right behind Charlie with her arms around her waist.

"hey guys" Charlie said between giggles. Her sisters were all sitting on the couch watching TV.

"since when is Alex a blonde?" Darcy asked.

Alex laughed at herself, she forgot she was wearing the wig. "oh, it's just a wig" Alex said as she pulled it off and gave it back to Charlie.

"so where'd you guys go?" Terry asked.

"we went-" Charlie started.

"out for dinner" Alex added. Charlie looked at her weirdly, but followed her into the kitchen.

"what was that all about?"

"please, I'm pretty sure their dying to find something to tease me about"

"yea that's true, maybe we shouldn't tell them" Charlie said as she was about to walk out the room.

"hold on, you" Alex said calling Charlie back. "I'm serious Barker, can I trust you _not _to tell them_?"_

"of course you can, Nunez" Charlie said as she kissed Alex again and walked out of the kitchen and out into the living room with her sisters. After Alex got her usual evening coffee she joined the four Barker sisters on the couches as they were watching TV.

"so Alex… got any tap shoes I can borrow?" Darcy asked, stifling a laugh. Barely being able to hold in her laughter all 4 Barker sisters burst out laughing.

"Charlie!" Alex yelled.

"I told them not to tell!" Charlie said in her defense.

"I told YOU not to tell!" Alex complained.

"I'm sorry baby! I couldn't help it. They pried it out of me"

"what are you talking about? You came in here and told us Alex was talking dance lessons for the wedding and for us not to say anything" Chris said. "_then_ Alex walked in. We didn't even _get_ a chance to say anything"

Everyone looked over at Charlie to see her response. "okay I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself"

"that's the last time I tell you anything" Alex said to Charlie.

"aww" Charlie said as she got up from beside her sisters and sat down on Alex's lap. "please can you forgive me?"

"nope" Alex said, not even looking at Charlie, she just took a sip of her coffee. Charlie made Alex look at her.

"please…" Charlie said merely inches away from Alex's face.

"what do I get if I do?"

"I'll give you anything you want" Charlie said. Alex whispered something into her ear so her sisters couldn't hear. "anything but that" Charlie said.

"aw come on baby" Alex said as Charlie got off of her. She walked back over to the other couch and lay across the legs of her sisters who were all sprawled out.

"you're cruel" Alex said.

"maybe… but you're horny"

Alex tried thinking of a comeback, but nothing came to mind "yeah? Well you suck!" she muttered.

"ah, can't you just feel the intelligence oozing from the conversation?" Chris said. After a few hours of watching TV it started getting late. Charlie had fallen asleep on top of her sisters and Alex hadn't even noticed.

"you guys ready for bed?" terry asked, the others just nodded.

"what do we do with tiny?" Darcy asked.

"Alex? A little help?" Chris asked. Alex got up and put her empty coffee mug down. She walked over to Charlie, and everyone thought she was just going to wake her slightly and take her to bed, but instead Alex picked Charlie up underneath the knees and behind her back and carried her off to bed.

"damn" they all whispered and went off to bed.

In Alex and Charlie's room, Alex put Charlie down on the bed and tucked her under the covers. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered something into her ear.

"I love you Charlie" Alex said, Charlie started to stir a little and opened her eyes.

"I love you too" she said. Alex climbed into bed beside Charlie and smiled at each other. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

"of course"

"do you really think Paige is over everything?"

"what do you mean?"

"well do you _really_ believe that Paige is jealous of our relationship?"

"yes I do"

"are you sure you just don't _want _to believe it?"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"well Alex look at all the signs, ever since she kissed you she's only been having conversations with you."

"she talks to you too" Alex said in Paige's defense.

"yeah, but only when you're around"

"come on Charlie, you're just exaggerating"

"am I? what if Paige is really in love with you?"

"she's not okay?" Alex said angrily as she turned over in the bed.

"you see it too, don't you?" Charlie asked as she sat up in bed..

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said, _maybe just maybe Paige was still in love with her, nah, she couldn't be._

"I think you do, but you're just denying it"

"there's nothing to deny Charlie, because Paige doesn't love me like that"

"Alex, it's not like it isn't obvious"

Now Alex was getting angry, Charlie just wouldn't get over it. She turned over in her bed to face Charlie "Charlie, why can't you process this?! Paige doesn't love me!"

Alex's anger was getting Charlie angry now. "hey! Don't get angry at me! I can't help it if your ex-girlfriend is still in love with you!"

"ugh!" Alex groaned loudly. "will you stop saying that?!"

"I'll stop saying it when Paige admits she's still in love with you"

"that's it" Alex said as she got out from underneath the covers.

"where are you going?"

"to sleep on the couch, I can't deal with you right now" Alex said as she grabbed her pillow and walked out the door. Charlie fell back in her bed to think about her thoughts. She lay there for about an hour or two just thinking about everything. It was obvious that Paige still loved Alex, at least to Charlie it was. What if Paige is really in love with Alex? Alex wouldn't leave her for Paige would she? Charlie was Alex's girlfriend right after Paige. Maybe Charlie was just Alex's rebound. But if she was Alex wouldn't have been with her this long. Charlie shook her head to rid her thoughts.

What if Alex was just denying the fact that Paige lover her because Alex loved her back? What if Alex just didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings? Charlie would much rather have someone break up with her than marry her out of pity. She would rather Alex not break up with her at all, but that was something else. Charlie couldn't take all this thinking anymore she got out of bed and opened her door silently. She saw Alex sleeping on the couch and the apartment was pitch black. Charlie made her way to the door, barely running into anything. She grabbed her purse and silently left. She had to deal with this now.

Charlie drove down to Paige's house and started knocking on the door, but there was no answer, so she tried knocking again. She continued knocking until someone finally answered the door.

Paige opened the door to find a very awake Charlie. "what did Alex do this time?" she asked as she gave a huge yawn.

"I need to talk to you" Charlie said sternly. Paige moved out of the way and let Charlie into the house. Five minutes later Paige and Charlie were drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"so what was so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night to talk about?" Paige asked.

"do you still love Alex?" Charlie flat out asked.

"what?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"just answer the question Paige"

"of course not"

"then why did you kiss her?"

"I told you, I just wanted a relationship like you guys have"

"are you sure you don't mean you wanted a relationship _with Alex_?"

"what's with you?"

Charlie's eyes started tearing up, why was everyone denying it? "Paige just tell me if you love her. It's one thing to for my friend to be in love with my fiancée, but it's another that you're lying about it"

Paige looked into Charlie's eyes and tried to come up with something. "Charlie I love Alex as a friend, nothing more"

"Paige I can see the way you look at her, the way you've been talking to her the past few days. I'm sure Alex can see it too, but she doesn't want to believe it. If you're in love with Alex then I really need to know."

"… okay look Charlie, I don't want to be in love with Alex, but I am, and I hate myself for it!" Paige finally confessed. Charlie didn't make eye contact, she couldn't. "Charlie I'm sorry, I thought I was over Alex for the longest time, but recently I don't know. Everything's changed. I haven't told Alex anything and I never planned to. I don't want to wreck your relationship, it just… happened."

Paige was explaining everything, but Charlie couldn't find it in herself to look up. "Charlie, I'm really sorry, if I could choose, I would be in love with someone else, anybody else, but Alex and I have a history and I just don't want to change anything… Please say something"

"… it changes everything" Charlie said as she looked up at Paige. After looking at her, and I mean really looking at her, Charlie decided it was time to leave. So that's what she did, she got out of her seat with out a word leaving Paige alone in her kitchen. Charlie drove home trying not to think about anything. Once she got home she saw nothing had changed and went straight back to her room. For the rest of the morning Charlie couldn't sleep, she lay in her bed trying to erase everything from her mind, but it wouldn't leave.

It was 6:30am and Charlie's alarm clock went off, she rolled over and turned it off, then rolled back to her same position. How was she supposed to deal with this sort of thing? Right now everything rests on Alex's shoulders. Charlie walked out of her bedroom to see Alex and her sisters all getting coffee or something to eat. None of them had noticed Charlie standing just outside her bedroom.

"Alex, can we talk?" Charlie asked grabbing everyone's attention, but Alex's.

"no thanks" Alex said as she continued with what she was doing, she didn't even bother to look up. Chris, Terry, and Darcy however looked between the two girls, it was obvious there was something happening.

If Alex wouldn't come over and talk to Charlie, Charlie would go over and talk to Alex. "guys can you give us a minute please?" Charlie asked her sisters. Without a word, the girls exited the room and went back to the guest room. Alex just kept doing what she was doing.

"look I'm sorry for yelling at you last night" Charlie started.

"so you've finally accepted the fact that Paige isn't in love with me?"

"no" Charlie replied, Alex shook her head and focused back on her breakfast. "I went to talk to Paige in the middle of the night" Charlie said. Alex finally looked up at Charlie to see her face.

"you seriously went to see Paige in the middle of the night?"

"I had every reason to"

"no you didn't!"

"if someone is in love with _my_ fiancée, I think I do"

"is that what she said?" Alex asked in a more calm tone.

"yes" Charlie said as she sat down across the table from Alex. "she told me she still loves you"

"… okay so what do you want me to do?" Alex asked, still angry.

"Alex, I can't tell you what to do, I don't _want _to tell you what to do. Yeah, I want to be with you, but everything's become so much more complicated now that Paige loves you. Alex I know you care for Paige, how much – I'm not sure, but I do know one thing. You need to decide if you maybe, might have feelings for Paige, or… if you want to be with me. If you do feel for Paige in that way I will step out of the way. If you truly love someone you have to be with them, because I want you to be happy Alex. _It's important to me that you're happy._ I'll be at my parent's if you need me"

"Charlie…"

"no Alex, I _need _you to think about this… please"

Alex sat there looking at Charlie, not saying a word. She watched as Charlie got up and walked out of the apartment. Alex got up to go to her room to think about what Charlie had just said when she passed by the spare bedroom door. It was closed and Charlie's sisters were still in there. Alex knew they had been listening in on their conversation, they always were. Alex turned the knob and pulled the door open letting Chris, Terry and Darcy all fall over on the floor in front of her. They all had their ears glued to the door to hear their conversation. Alex looked down at the three girls on the floor and then left to go to her room, leaving the girls on the floor. She would have talked to them or even help them up, but she was too busy thinking about what Charlie had just said.

**You wanted a love triangle? You got it! I'm going to put up the next chapter right away because it's really short and doesn't have that much stuff in it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Just wanted to let you guys know, this chapter's mostly a thinking chapter, not to mention it's SUPER short.**

After Charlie left the apartment she drove straight to her parent's apartment. She tried not to give away too much information as to what was going on right now to her parents. Because basically if Alex did choose her, she would have worried her parents for nothing.

With Paige, she honestly had no clue what was going on, she was still at home trying to figure everything out. But she could guess that Charlie was talking to Alex and things were happening. She was hoping that Alex loved her back, but she knew it was a long shot.

For Charlie, it was probably one of her most tense moments in life. She left it up to her fiancée to decided whether or not she wanted to marry her, or be with her ex-girlfriend. So, Charlie got to thinking, what would happen if Alex chose Paige. It hurt Charlie just to think about it, but she couldn't get the question out of her mind. If Alex loved Paige they'd instantly call of the wedding, and Charlie would move out. Paige would probably move in with Alex and the two would live in that apartment and start their lives together. Charlie would probably end up moving somewhere else… maybe Vancouver with her sister. But either way she would probably leave Toronto. The only reason why she stays in the first place is because Alex and her friends are here. But if she lost Alex she knew it would be weird around her friends like Marco, and obviously Paige. Nothing would ever be the same if Alex and Paige were together. Charlie didn't even know if she would still talk to Alex afterwards, she didn't know if she _could_.

Alex was sitting on the side of her bed staring at her room. She was faced with the question of who to love in her life. She loved them both very much, but she hadn't really thought of Paige in that way in a really long time. But did she really have feelings for her? She talked to Paige about almost everything, she had been there for her for as long as she can remember, they always had fun together. Most of their conversations could be misconstrued as something flirtatious or sexual, but that's just the way they were… are… what ever.

Then Alex got to thinking about Charlie. She had been in love with that girl for four years, she had always been there for her. Well, except after the whole hospital thing, but that wasn't really important. Alex would wake up to Charlie's face everyday, and she loved that feeling. They had been through so much together. But did Alex love her more than Paige? It was hard to tell. If only there was a magic 8 ball that could tell you who you loved or what decisions to make in life, everything would be so much easier.

All Alex had to do was think about who she needed more in her life. Paige was her best friend, and first real love, but Charlie was her current love. Paige had this special spark to her that interested Alex, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something different… something Charlie didn't have. But then again, Charlie had always been there for Alex, what ever it was she could count on her. All Alex had to do was to choose between these two amazing girls. Alex sat there for a second and she somehow managed to find her answer. It was starting to become obvious to her, hopefully she wasn't making the wrong decision. She got up off the bed and ran out of her apartment to find her girl. She was running around for a while, she knew exactly where to go. She saw the door and right before she knocked on it, she was sure to remind herself that this was the right decision. Because after this decision, there was no turning back. She knocked on the door 3 times and waited for the her to open it.

After the longest minute of Alex's life, the door finally swung open. Alex didn't even give her a chance to say anything, because _she_ needed to say something first.

"I love you… "

**Hate to do it to you, but it's another cliff hanger. Go ahead, try and figure it out, let me know who you want it to be. I know who it's going to be already, so don't bother trying to get me to change it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I love you…" Alex started.

"are you sure this is what you want?" she asked as her fingers still lingered on the brass door knob.

"I'm sure. There is no one else in the world for me. _I love you, Charlie_"

"and Paige?" Charlie asked as small tears started forming in her eyes.

"I love Paige, as a friend and nothing more." Alex said. "you are the one who has been by my side for the past 4 years, you are the person who I fell in love with in high school, you are the person I want to marry, and _you_ are the person I plan to spend the rest of my life with. Charlie, don't think for a second I don't love you, because I do, so much sometimes it freaks me out a little. We've been through a lot of bad stuff, but I wouldn't trade my memories with you for the world"

Before Alex or Charlie could say another word Charlie ran the few feet that was between her and Alex and closed the few inches between their lips. Charlie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, while Alex pulled her closer by the waist.

"I've missed you" Alex whispered.

"we've only been apart for a few hours"

"yeah, well you've been kind of jealous for a while, and you haven't been you"

"I have not been jealous"

"oh please" Alex scoffed.

"okay, fine but do you really blame me?"

"no" Alex said with a smile as she kissed Charlie again. "I'm just so hot"

"yes, yes you are" Charlie said kissing Alex once again.

"lets go home. The apartment is empty with out you" Alex said as she took Charlie's hand in hers.

"well my hearts been empty without you"

"aww, you're so corny"

"oh look who's talking Miss. I-wouldn't-trade-my-memories-with-you-for-the-world"

"hey, that's _soon to be Mrs_. I-wouldn't-trade-my-memories-with-you-for-the-world"

The girls arrived home, never losing contact between their hands once, except for when Charlie was driving, but even then Alex was kissing her a lot. They opened the door and the two girls headed for the couch for a talk neither of them wanted to have.

"so…" Charlie said.

"just say it"

"okay, this whole Paige controversy thing is no where near done, and we need to talk about it"

"there's nothing to talk about, I love you" Alex said.

"I know… but that doesn't take away the fact that Paige is still a huge part of everything right now. I mean she planned half the wedding, and she's one of our closest friends."

"so then what do we do?"

"I honestly have no clue. I mean I'm certainly not comfortable with her being around you alone, but she's included in almost everything we do"

"well, not everything…" Alex said slyly.

"focus babe" Charlie said. "what do we do? I mean do we stop with her or do we forget about it, what?"

"well we can't exactly stop seeing her, she's friends with all of our friends"

"so how do we go about this?"

"let's talk to her, maybe she's going to say something that could change something"

"are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Are you?"

"well I don't have much choice, now do I?"

Alex and Charlie started to get up from the couch and head for the door. "don't worry everything's going to be fine, she's probably freaking just as much as us. In fact, I bet she's on her way over here now" Alex said as she opened the door. Paige was standing outside their apartment ready to knock on the door.

"baby, is there something you're not telling me?" Charlie asked seeing Paige in the doorway. "like, do you have telepathic powers or something?"

"…baby" Paige said to her self realizing Alex's love choice, and started to turn around.

"Paige, stop" Alex said and Paige stopped in her path. "get in here"

Paige was sitting on the couch by herself and Alex and Charlie were sitting on the couch in front of her.

"we need to talk about this" Alex said breaking the silence. Neither Charlie nor Paige said anything or made eye contact. "okay fine, I'll start. Paige, you have to understand that we both love you, but we're getting married"

"…" Paige didn't say anything, she wanted to but couldn't come up with anything. Paige looked at Charlie who was barely making eye contact with her. "can we talk alone?" Paige asked quietly.

"sure" Alex said.

"not you…" Paige started. "me and Charlie." Alex looked down at Charlie who was just as surprised as she was.

"okay…" Alex said as she sat down. Charlie and Paige got up and walked out of the apartment. Outside they went to a park just behind the building and Paige sat down on a swing. Paige started swinging back and forth slowly before talking.

"you know, when I was younger I would spend all day on the swing…" Paige started, still not making eye contact with Charlie. "I don't know what it was about the swings but something about going back and forth in mid air, it always made me feel like I was flying or something. I have so many childhood memories on the swings. I made some really great friends here, I scraped my knee and fell off, I even kissed my first boyfriend on a swing."

Without a word, Charlie sat down on the swing next to hers and slowly rocked her self back and forth.

"Swings are kind of like this symbol in my life, they swing back and forth, just like my emotions. They kind of represent my childhood because of all the things I think of when I think of swings, all the good and bad... I think it'll always be apart of who I am… just like Alex is."

This is when Charlie looked to her side to see Paige had stopped swinging and was looking back at Charlie.

"look Charlie, I'm not trying to ruin your marriage or your relationship with Alex. It's just, I think Alex will always be apart of me, she was my first girlfriend and I have some great memories with her, and some not so great, but that's kind of the reason she's so important to me. She's always been there for me, and I've always been there for her. But I've been replaced, by you. I'm not saying I'm jealous because you took my spot or anything, I'm saying that Alex found a new love in her life and I've taken over as the 'friend'. The thing is, I don't have an Alex in my life, like Alex has a Paige, i.e. you. If that makes sense to you. I guess this entire thing is about how Alex has moved on, but I haven't and I wasn't ready to, but by Alex moving on, I kind of have to, you know?"

Charlie nodded, not wanting to say anything to ruin the moment.

"I have to tell you right now, I will _always _love Alex, but I know you will always love her _more_. And that's just something I can't compete with. So, that being said, I'm going to bow out… the arrangements for the wedding are done and I think you guys can handle everything from here. So I hope you guys have a great wedding" Paige said as she started getting up off the swing and walking away.

"wait" Charlie called out making Paige turn around. "are you still coming to the wedding?"

"I wasn't planning on it" Paige said.

"look I know that everything's been really screwed up lately, but you worked hard on this wedding and you're still apart of it, and I know that things will be a little awkward but we still need you. Despite what you think Paige, we need you in our lives"

"you know nothings ever going to be the same, right?"

"I know, but we can try"

Charlie and Paige went back up to the apartment to find Alex cleaning up a little. "you're both back here, with no black eyes… I take it, it went well?"

"we talked it over…" Paige started.

"… and we realized we can't just snap our fingers and make everything go back the way it was before, but we're going to try."

"I'm going to try and keep some distance away from you guys for a while, give you some time to yourselves before the wedding…"

"but she is going to come to the wedding, I mean she practically did everything." Charlie said.

"and you are my maid of honour" Alex added.

"that too. But right now, things are a little awkward as you can tell. So we're going to take it slow." Paige said.

"I didn't realize we were in a three way relationship… but okay" Alex said jokingly. Everyone had become so serious since all of the drama.

"you know what I mean" Paige said with a small smile, it had been the only smile any of them had seen in the last half hour. "so where are your sisters?"

"actually… I don't know… they were here when I left this morning, but I haven't seen them since" Charlie said. Alex with a small smirk across her face walked over to the spare bedroom door and opened it letting the three sisters fall on the floor once again. For some reason they always had to know what was happening.

"I found them" Alex said cheekily.

"hey guys… there you are" Chris said acting like she hadn't just been caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

"can't we get any privacy in here?" Charlie asked.

"nope sorry, you asked us to stay, so we listen" Terry said as they all started to get up and dust themselves off.

"how much do you guys know?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"Just about everything" Darcy said with a lot of attitude.

"Great" Paige said sarcastically to herself.

"look here blondie…" Chris started.

"Chris!" Charlie shot.

"look all I wanted to say was you better be careful because we'll be watching you. Alex and Charlie are getting married and you better not get in the way."

"okay look I know your protective of Charlie and I understand, but I don't want to break them up"

"we wouldn't let it happen if you did" Terry said.

"…that is why, you'll be hanging out with us for a while" Darcy said as she pulled Paige into the middle of the 3 sisters so that she couldn't escape.

"good that means I get to spend more time with my fiancée" Alex said as she pulled Charlie closer.

"speaking of some quality time… I wanted to talk to you about something, do you want to go somewhere?" Charlie asked.

"sure" Alex said. "any where specific?"

"no, I just want to talk…" Charlie said seriously.

"someone's one trouble" Paige sang out in a teasing way.

"hey you, quiet" Chris said seriously making Paige immediately shut up.

"go easy on her will ya?" Alex said as she and Charlie left the apartment.

Since Alex was able to decided where to go she drove Charlie's car too an all familiar spot.

"you chose here?" Charlie said as she and Alex got out of the car.

"yeah why not? It's been a while"

"that it has" Charlie said as she and Alex both climbed on to the top of the hood. Alex had driven them back to that open field where they used to go after all their dates. They stopped going here after a few years, neither of them really knew why.

"so what did you want to talk about? Are you ready to give up on our little bet?" Alex asked slyly.

"no" Charlie said as she held Alex's hand in her lap and stared out into the open field.

"then what?"

"I just wanted to be here with you, discuss everything that's happening."

"like…?"

"the wedding. Can you believe you and me are getting married – in less than 2 weeks?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"forget the wedding, I can't wait till the honey moon" Alex said with a wink.

"don't you ever think about anything other than sex?"

"not really"

"well lucky for you, I'm okay with that" Charlie said with a smile.

"so are you ready to get married?"

"Alex… there's something I wanted to show you…" Charlie said as she pulled out her wallet from her purse. She got out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"this isn't your vow is it?"

"no." Charlie said as she handed the paper over to Alex. Alex started reading the list and realized what it was.

"100 things to do before I die?"

"yep…" Charlie said. "I'm still working on it obviously, but I've made a dent in it."

"go skinny-dipping at midnight in the south of France – September 20th, watch the launch of a space shuttle - June 13th, be an extra in a film – March 6th… I don't get it, why are you showing me this?" Alex asked as she read the list over.

"go down to number 33" Charlie said. Alex looked back down at the sheet and scanned down to number 33.

"Fall deeply in love -- helplessly and unconditionally – April 3rd" Alex read out loud.

"do you know what day that was?" Charlie asked as she tilted her head to see Alex. Alex thought for a second in her head and then she realized it.

"that was your first day at Degrassi"

"that… and it was the day I met you."

"how long have you had this list?" Alex asked.

"few years" Charlie shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know, I know that I am making the right choice in my life. I have never been so sure in my life that you are the person for me"

Alex turned over in her spot to look at Charlie, there was no doubt in her eyes, no joking, no regret… just love.

"I love you" Alex whispered softly.

"I love you too" Charlie whispered back.

**Alright, I know it was kind of short, and I haven't updated in a while so I just wanted to let you know where Charlie and Alex stand. I love palex, but this is a Charlex story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest )**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: sorry that it's been so long guys. I just have a lot of stress from everything, but I got some of my chapters straightened out, so here's my latest. Enjoy!**

The next morning Chris, Terry and Darcy all walked out into the living room only to see Charlie and Alex sleeping on the couch together. They had gotten home that night a little earlier than planned so they watched some TV but ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

"come on guys" Chris said to her sisters. One by one they all crawled on top of Charlie and Alex. They woke up after the second sister climbed on top, they lost all means of breathing after the third sister.

"alright guys, very funny" Alex said as she was being squished by four girls. "time to get off though, I can't breathe anymore"

"aww, but I'm so comfortable" Darcy said, as she was on top of it all.

"get off or I'll kick your ass back to last year" Charlie threatened.

"aww do we have to?" Terry asked, she was second from the top.

"that's it" Alex said as she moved her body and somehow pushed all four girls off of her. A flourish of girly screams came right before four thuds of bodies hitting the ground.

"damn Charlie, who are you marrying? Wonderwoman?" Chris asked, rubbing her elbow from hitting the ground.

"Alex is strong. I can't help it" Charlie said getting up off the floor along with her sisters.

"Alex, what's with the muscles?" Darcy asked.

"I work out" Alex replied simply.

"that's a lie" Charlie said. "you haven't been to a gym in years"

"oh… must be the sex then. And I feel myself getting weaker and weaker everyday… maybe you can help?" 

"nice try, but not until after the wedding" Charlie said as she sat down as close to Alex as possible.

"okay, so the wedding is on Saturday, which means we're having the dress rehearsal dinner on Thursday, so we're just going to invite close family and friends alright?"

"okay"

"which means, you have to know my family, and I have to know yours"

"Charlie, all I have is my mom, and you. There's no one else to learn"

"you're not inviting anyone else?"

"I don't have anyone else, it's always been me and my mom growing up. Well her and her boyfriends, but besides her I've always just had my friends. Which, by the way, weren't that great until I started dating Paige. Things just kind of turned around when you came into my life"

"awww" Chris, Terry and Darcy said.

"Alex is there like a guy version of you somewhere?" Terry asked.

"not that I know of"

_At the rehearsal dinner…_

"Charlie, who's he?" Alex whispered as she nodded to a middle aged man walking towards them.

"uncle Jim" Charlie whispered back.

"Alex, Charlie! How are you guys doing?" Uncle Jim asked as he walked up and gave them a hug.

"hi Uncle Jim" Alex said. Ever since everyone found out they were engaged they insisted that Alex call them what Charlie called them.

"you guys excited? Only 2 days left!"

"I know, we can't believe it. It's been 3 months since we got engaged and look where we are now" Charlie said.

"oh by the way I heard about the accident a while ago, I'm glad to see you guys are okay"

"yeah, it was a nasty accident but we got through it, right Charlie?"

"that's right" Charlie said as she and Alex looked at each other with a small smile. At the rehearsal dinner was Charlie and Alex, along with Charlie's sisters, parents and her parents brothers and sisters. Basically it was what Charlie considered 'close' family. On Alex's side of the family she had her mom… and that's it. However, Paige, Ashley and Ellie were all invited as well seeing as they are her bride's maids. But Paige didn't show up. They tried calling her before but there was never any answer and she locked herself in her room for the passed few days. Everyone sat down for dinner at a large restaurant where Alex and Charlie had booked a party of 16 people plus another table for 4 children.

Since it was the rehearsal dinner and all some people were expected to make speeches. AKA both the bride's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Barker started.

Mr. Barker got a knife and lightly tapped his champagne glass. He waited for everyone to quiet down and started talking. "first off I would like to thank everybody for coming tonight, I know that we're all very excited for Charlotte and Alex's wedding this Saturday. Now as father of one of the brides I just wanted to say how proud of you I am Charlotte. You've grown up into a lovely young woman and you have also found yourself a lovely young woman" he said referring to Alex. "now, no one was more surprised than me to find out one of my daughters was homosexual, but to tell you the truth, I was a little relieved. If Charlotte had been getting married to a young man at this age I would have thought something else…"

"dad!" Charlie said harshly.

"oh right, sorry. As I was saying we are pleased to welcome Alex into our very large family. We know she will fit in perfectly. To Alex and Charlotte" he said as he raised his glass.

"cheers" everyone said. Next to speak was Alex's mom.

"hi everybody. For those who don't know me I am Alex's mother. For the few years that I have known Charlie I have to say she is a wonderful young lady who I know makes my daughter very happy. And I can tell that since my daughter has met Charlie she has changed for the better. So to Charlie, I owe you a thank you for helping my daughter and taking her off my arms" Mrs. Nunez said making everyone laugh a little. "May your marriage be full of love and happiness" she said as she too raised her glass.

"cheers" everyone said again. Charlie and Alex smiled at each other. They were holding hands underneath the table like they usually did.

After dinner one of the children came up to one of Charlie's aunts who was sitting close to the girls. "mommy, how come cousin Charlie is marrying another girl, but you married daddy?" the little girl ask. Charlie and Alex looked at each other in slight embarrassment.

"yeah, aunty Sarah" Chris started. "why is that?" she asked trying to play along with the little girl. Charlie and Alex gave Chris a dirty look.

"well sweetie, cousin Charlie loves Alex, and that's all that matters, right girls?" Aunt Sarah asked Charlie and Alex.

"right" they replied together. The little girl stood there for a second still trying to process the information. She had a serious look on her face, which was starting to scare Alex and Charlie a little.

"okay!" she said and ran back to her table. Charlie and Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"thanks a lot Chris" Charlie said sarcastically.

"what are you talking about?" Chris asked innocently.

"you told her to do that didn't you?" Charlie asked. Chris didn't reply.

"you little-" Alex started but was cut off by Charlie.

"uh!" Chris said silencing Alex. "wouldn't want the little ones to hear now would we?"

Alex and Charlie looked over at the 4 children who were over at their table just a few feet away. Alex just settled for a dirty look. Chris sat back in victory.

After dinner Alex and Charlie walked outside to see Charlie's sisters talking to Ashley and Ellie.

"so where's Paige been lately?" Chris asked Ellie and Ashley.

"she… she hasn't really come out of her room lately" Ellie said.

"what about the wedding though? She's the maid of honour" Darcy said looking over at Alex.

"hey, I tried talking to her. She won't even come out of her room for me. No one can get to her" Alex said defensively.

"we've all tried talking to her" Ellie says. "well not Charlie, but I don't think she would talk to her either being the situation and all"

"well you guys better figure something out. Either that or get a new maid of honour" Terry said.

"I can't do that. Paige is my maid of honour and my best friend. I don't want to replace her" Alex said.

"well then do something" Chris said. Charlie looked over at Alex and could tell just by the expression on her face she really wanted her friend to be there for her wedding.

---

Later that night Charlie dropped Alex off at home and told her she just forgot something back at the restaurant. Alex offered to go but Charlie reassured her she wouldn't be too long. But instead of going back to the restaurant she went over to Paige's place. She knocked on the door and waited expectantly.

Marco opened the door. "Hey Charlie" he said as he stepped out of the way for Charlie to enter the house.

"hey, I just need to talk to Paige quick" Charlie said heading for the stairs.

"she's not going to let you in" Marco said. "she hasn't even talked to _me_ in the passed few days"

"that's alright. I'll make her talk to me if I have to" Charlie said as she headed for Paige's door. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of the blank, darkly painted wooden door. She took a deep breath and knocked on it a few times. She didn't hear an answer, but wasn't really expecting one.

"Paige?" Charlie called out, once again no answer. She tried knocking again. "come on Paige, I know you're in there. Open up" But once again there was no answer. Charlie tried turning the door knob but it was locked. It was times like this Charlie was glad she had 3 older sisters. She had learned to pick locks when she was younger. She was always a curious child. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and knelt down at eye level with the door knob. After a bit of fiddling and jimmying Charlie got the door unlocked. She opened the door and was taken back a little by the repugnant smell. The lights were off, but the moon light was shining in through the window and Charlie could see Paige lying down on her bed under the covers.

"Paige?" Charlie asked softly, trying not to startle her, Paige shifter her body to catch a glimpse of Charlie, but then just remained on the bed. Charlie looked around the room and saw old pizza boxes and clothes scattered. She saw on the desks there was some old food and suspected that's where the smell was coming from. "Jesus, Paige. If you didn't move I would have thought this smell was coming from your dead body or something"

"leave" Paige states unemotionally.

"no, now get up" Charlie says walking over to her. Careful to not let the heel of her boot step on anything.

"I said leave"

"no. I need you to come to the wedding on Saturday"

Paige scoffed. "I'm not going"

"Alex really wants you there… and so do I"

"I'm still not coming" Paige said.

"look Paige" Charlie said taking a seat on Paige's bed beside her. "Alex and I love each other and I'm sorry that she didn't feel the same way about you, but you've done so much for us in the passed few years, and I know the wedding wouldn't be complete with out you."

Charlie pulled the quilt down a little so she could see Paige's face. "I-I can't" Paige said.

"why not?"

"you're right, I love Alex, and that's my problem. How am I supposed to go and watch the love of my life just go off and marry another woman?"

"haven't you ever heard 'if you love some one you have to let them go'?"

"don't start some cliché shit with me Charlie!" Paige snapped.

"why can't you just be happy for Alex?! She would do this for you"

"I just can't! Do you know what it's like to wake up everyday knowing that the person you love is going to marry someone else?!"

"no, but I know what it's like to lose someone you love. When I told Alex to choose between me and you, she chose me. But it wasn't easy for me either!"

"oh boo hoo! Poor Charlie ended up with the girl" Paige said sarcastically as she got out of her bed and stood up.

"would you just listen!? When I told Alex to choose, half of me expected her to think about her decision, but the other half of me expected Alex to say right then and there that she loved me and only me! But she didn't. She took the time to think about what she wanted in life. And yes, she chose me, but the fact that she even had to think about it forces you to think that there is something there between you two. Her decision in the end was clear, but if I could, I would stop loving Alex and let you two be together. Because I know she loves you, but she just…"

"… doesn't want to be with me" Paige finished for Charlie.

"Paige if you don't come to the wedding Alex won't be happy. And if Alex isn't happy I won't be happy. So please, for me, would you come to the wedding?"

"way to make a girl feel guilty"

"please Paige" Charlie whispered. "all I want is for Alex to be happy"

Paige stared at Charlie not knowing what to do. But she decided something, she needed to put others before her.

"on one condition…" Paige started.

"anything, ANYTHING!" Charlie said with a small smile as she jumped up to hug Paige.

"tomorrow I get to do her bachlorette party"

"of course. Thank you so much Paige, you have no idea how much this means to me. To us." Charlie said speaking on behalf of her and Alex.

"yeah, well I've got to get over her sometime right?"

---

Alex was sitting on the couch waiting for her fiancée to arrive back home. She was watching TV but like usual nothing was on. She realized she hadn't had much time for TV lately and was completely lost in any shows she had once preoccupied herself with. Thankfully her real entertainment walked through the door.

"Alex, I'm home" Charlie said taking her keys out of the door.

"hey babe" Alex said getting up to greet her soon to be wife. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was behind Charlie. "Paige?"

"hey… Alex" Paige said quietly. She had taken a shower and gotten dressed so she could come see Alex.

"right, Paige wanted to talk to you, so I brought her along. I'm just going to do that… thing that I was supposed to do…" Charlie said making up a terrible excuse. She walked out of the living room and into their bedroom.

"I'm glad to see you're out of your room" Alex said giving Paige a light hug.

"yeah… I thought we should talk about this whole… _situation_." Paige said. The two girls headed into the kitchen and made some tea for their talk. They sat down at the small kitchen table and the conversation just flowed out.

"so how have you been lately?" Alex asked, she knew it was a stupid question to ask at this point.

"fine" Paige said staring into the tea she was stirring slowly. "how about you?"

"good. Happy" Alex said. Paige and Alex both knew the Charlie was to thank for that.

"look, I know this whole thing's been really screwed up lately, but I just don't want to feel this way anymore" Paige said grimly.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to feel sad, and alone, I just want everything to go back to the way it's been"

"the ways it's been like when we were dating, or when we were friends?"

"both" Paige shrugs.

"Paige, you know I c-"

"-yeah, I know. You can't." Paige cuts her off. "that's why I'll settle for just friends. If I can't have you, I want you to at least be happy with someone you love. That someone just happens to be the person you are engaged to… and not me."

"so then what do you want to happen?"

"I want… you to get married this Saturday and to spend the rest of your life with the woman you love. And I want you to do it with me by your side. I want to be your maid of honour and I want to be your best friend."

"thanks Paige… I really needed to hear that" Alex said sincerely. "all this drama was starting to get to me" she says making Paige chuckle. They held each other's eyes for a second before standing up and giving each other that long awaited hug.

"I've missed you so much" Paige says with a few tears in her eyes.

"me too." Alex says back as she tightens the hug a little more feeling Paige's emotions running through her body. Paige pulls backs and smiles. She sniffles and wipes what ever tears are in her eyes.

"sorry to interrupt" Charlie said from the door way. "but your favourite movie is on TV" Charlie says to Alex and Paige. They both have the same favourite movie and their eyes light up.

Alex looks Paige in the eyes and mentally asks her if she's up for it. Paige smiles as if telling her to move her ass. Alex turns around and crouches down a little so that Paige can jump on her back so that she can receive a piggy back ride all the way to the couch. Alex throws her down and sits down beside her. Charlie takes a seat beside Alex and they turn on the TV.

"tell me again why this is your favourite movie" Charlie says to Paige and Alex who have their eyes glued to the screen.

"hey, Bring it on is a classic movie" Paige said.

"yeah, it seems I have a thing for cheerleaders" Alex says, but then quickly realizes both girls were cheerleaders. "… too early for jokes?"

"yeah" Paige and Charlie say at the same time. Alex shuts her mouth and just continues to watch the movie. Unfortunately soon the movie was interrupted by Charlie's sisters coming to join them on the couch.

"so, just a couple more days" Darcy says absentmindedly.

"yep, and everything's done and ready" Charlie says.

"oh, but we do have one more thing…" Chris started. "as your maid of honour we have one last surprise for you. Oh and Alex your bride's maids have something for you too" Chris said.

"oh and what's that?" Alex asked.

"we are giving you two one last night of being single, we are going to throw you a bachlorette party!" Chris said yelling the last two words.

Charlie laughed a little "I hate to break it to you, but I haven't been single for four years"

"yes, and you won't be for the rest of your life either, that's why someone invented the bachlorette party, so for one night you two will have an evening of fun, away from each other."

"does that mean strippers?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"uh… no" Alex replied for her. "the only person I want dancing for you, is me"

Paige and Chris groaned at the thought of Alex dancing for Charlie. "that's a mental image I wish I didn't picture." Chris said.

"okay well the number one rule is of course you can't kiss or sleep with any other girls." Said Chris.

"did you hear that? No _kissing_ or_ sleeping_ with any other girls… Alex" Charlie said accusingly.

"okay, got it, just guys" Alex said making a joke.

"No. No girls, no guys, not even Marco" Charlie said. Charlie and Alex started laughing. 

_The day of the bachlorette parties…_

Alex woke up early as usual just to watch her beautiful fiancée sleep peacefully. It was one of her favourite parts of the day, because nothing made her more happier than being with Charlie. Alex started thinking about the wedding though. Everything had been taken care of, thanks to Paige… and now all they had to do was say 'I do'. A smile crept up on Alex's face when she thought about spending the rest of her life with this girl right before her eyes.

Alex lay there awake next to Charlie, her alarm clock wasn't set to go off for another 15 minutes. Then Alex heard noises from outside the door, she quickly put her head to the pillow and started to pretend she was asleep. Soon a few people entered the room and crept over to Alex's side of the bed. One of them leaned over to see if Alex was sleeping only to be surprised by Alex shooting her eyes open. As soon as Alex saw who it was and their reaction she knew she would scream. And she did, Alex had scared her and she let out a girly scream. Alex quickly jumped up and covered her mouth from screaming, she didn't want to wake Charlie. Alex looked over at her sleeping body to see Charlie still sound asleep. It was weird, Charlie could wake up instantly at the sound of her alarm, but nothing could wake her before that annoying beeping sound. Alex looked over at the girl underneath her hand and saw Paige with Ellie and Ashley right behind her.

"are you crazy?! You almost woke her up!" Alex whispered angrily. Alex removed her hand from her mouth to let Paige talk.

"we're here for your bachlorette party" Paige said smiling, it was odd how quickly she could turn around.

"okay hold on just let me tell Charlie." Alex said as she turned around, but was quickly help back by Ellie and Ashley.

"uh, what are you doing?" Alex asked as she noticed her arms strongly gripped by the two girls.

Paige quickly put a piece of tape over Alex's mouth "we're kidnapping you, but don't worry we'll leave Charlie a note" Paige said as she picked up a pen and some paper and started writing the note while reading it aloud at the same time.

Paige did her best to put on an Alex impersonation which basically needed Paige to sound stronger and tougher.

"Charlie, baby. Paige, Ellie and Ashley have taken me out for a lovely breakfast. I'll be back later. Lot's of love, Alex. P.S. you look hot!" Paige said as she ripped the sheet from the book and put it on Alex's bed side table. Alex rolled her eyes Paige's impersonation of her.

"there! All taken care of" Paige said as she skipped out of the room with Ellie and Ashley behind holding onto Alex. They walked out of the room and saw Chris, Terry and Darcy all with their eyes glued to the TV.

"have a good day ladies" Paige said waving to the three girls sitting on the couch. Alex tried screaming, but couldn't due to the tape. She was hoping to get their attention but it didn't work.

"bye" all three sisters said, and let them walk out the door with Alex in her pajamas and tape over her mouth. As soon as the door closed Chris, Terry and Darcy all got up and walked over to the bedroom.

Charlie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, in one day she would be getting married and every morning, she would wake up to see Alex's beautiful face. Charlie turned over just to do that but saw the other side of the bed was empty. She would wake up to a beautiful face, that wasn't there. How ever she did find a note.

_Charlie baby,_

_Paige, Ellie and Ashley have taken me out for a lovely breakfast. I'll be back later. Lot's of love_

_-Alex_

_P.S. you look hot!_

Charlie let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling she knew that the note was code for 'Paige, Ellie and Ashley have kidnapped me. If I'm not home by dusk call the cops'. Today was the day of the bachlorette parties, and Charlie was just wondering how long it would be before her sisters found out she was awake. About 15 seconds later three very loud girls ran into the room screaming excitedly. _Today should be fun._

**A/N: Okay, so next chapter is about the bachlorette parties, it's just a little fun.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Hello my faithful readers! Here's my latest chapter, I know u prob hate me for taking so long to update, but I'm having to blockage problems in my next few chapters. This one's just a bit fun, enjoy.**

"Charlie!" they screamed as all three girls jumped up on the bed and kept jumping.

"wake up!" Chris yelled. They didn't even notice but Charlie was already awake, in fact she was trying her best not to fall off the bed.

"okay! Stop jumping" Charlie said trying to grab her sisters' legs to hold them down.

"do you know what today is?" Darcy asked.

"um a day to rest up before the wedding?" Charlie said obviously knowing that wouldn't be the answer.

"no, today is your bachlorette party! And you are going to have so much fun. So move your ass and get dressed!" Darcy said as she slapped Charlie's ass and all three girls ran out of the room.

A few minutes later Charlie was dressed and ready for what ever would happen. She stepped out of the room to already see Chris, Terry and Darcy standing by the door ready to go.

"okay, let's get this over with" Charlie said as she walked towards her very eager sisters. Terry and Darcy both linked arms with Charlie and they walked out.

_With Alex…_

Paige, Ellie, and Ashley all got into Paige's minivan and threw Alex into the back seat with a back pack.

"here you go, now get dressed" Ashley said turning around. Ellie, who was sitting beside Ashley turned around and ripped the tape off of Alex's mouth.

"oh my god! Ow!" Alex yelled as she quickly put her hand over her mouth to ease the pain. All three girls laughed.

"sorry, I've always wanted to do that" Ellie said suppressing a giggle.

Alex rubbed her mouth and then looked up to see Paige driving "alright, no peaking Paige" Alex said jokingly to Paige who was sitting in the driver's seat looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"let's not go there, hun" Paige said as she started driving, all of a sudden Ellie's phone started ringing.

"hello? No, everything's fine. Opposite ends of the car" Ellie said looking back and forth between Paige and Alex. Alex knowing it was Charlie took the phone from Ellie's hand.

"Charlie" Alex sighs. "Ellie and Ashley are here with us, you don't have to check up on me every two minutes" Alex said into the phone. "I love you, now goodbye" she said and snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Ellie. Even though everything was worked out between Paige and Alex, Charlie couldn't help but be suspicious. It was her job as Alex's fiancée. "so, how'd you get my fiancée to leave me alone with you for a whole day anyways?" Alex asked Paige as she started getting dressed in the back seat.

"don't worry, we got a few calls from Charlie already telling us to watch Paige very closely…"

"so where are we going anyways?" Alex asked as a quick change of subject.

"we are going to drive around town a little bit getting you to do a few… dares… for your last day as a single woman" Paige said concentrating on the road. Alex was pulling her shirt over her head when she heard the word 'dares'.

"what kind of dares?" Alex asked a little scared.

"you'll see" Ashley said.

_With Charlie_…

"so tell me again why we're at a bar at 9:00am?" Charlie asked as she sat down on a bar stool.

"part one of your bachlorette party plan is to get you drunk" Chris said waving the bartender over. "5 shots" she said to him. He looked at her a little weird but shrugged her off.

"5?" Charlie asked.

"one for each of us, and two for you" Chris said. Chris raised her shot glass for a toast. "congratulations to our baby sister, for she will have an amazing marriage with Alex."

"cheers" they all said and downed the shot, Charlie quickly picked up her second shot and drank it in one gulp. She made a funny face afterwards, she really didn't like doing shots, but what ever.

"wooh!" Chris yelled finishing her shot and slamming it back down on the table. "5 more bartender!"

_With Alex…_

"you've got to be kidding me" Alex said after she heard her first dare.

"come on Alex, this is your last chance to do it" Paige said. Paige, Ellie, and Ashley had all come up with a few dares, the first being daring Alex to make Spinner blush somehow.

"fine, but none of this information leaves your mouths, especially to Charlie" Alex said as she walked into the dot. The girls followed closely behind and sat in a booth so that they could see Alex work her magic. Today Spinner was working behind the counter as usual drying some glasses. For some reason through out all of these years Spinner had kept his job at the dot. He only worked part time of course and only because of all the memories he had there. Alex walked up to him a little nervous but just dove right in to it.

"hey spinner!" Alex said very excitedly as she put one hand on his arm.

Spinner noticed the hand on his arm but didn't think anything of it "Alex, hey… what's up?" Spinner asked.

"wow, have you been working out?" Alex asked as she started squeezing Spinner's arm a little.

Spinner smiled "well maybe a little, you know I have to keep my rep up as best looking waiter here at the Dot" he said. Alex was hoping that he would blush at this, but it didn't work. Alex looked over at her friends to see them giggling a little but knew she wasn't done. Alex needed to get Spinner to blush or she would never leave. So she tried something else, she 'accidentally' dropped her purse.

"oops" Alex said innocently. She bent down with her back facing Spinner and basically stuck her ass in his face. Spinner saw and couldn't help but stare at her ass. Paige, Ellie, and Ashley all laughed a little harder, but Spinner didn't notice, he was a little occupied. Alex stood back up and faced Spinner hoping to see his cheeks a little red, but no luck. She was starting to get a little frustrated, but thought it was time to go all out. She saw the glasses beside them on the table and once again 'accidentally' knocked one of them over and onto Spinner's lap. Spinner jumped up with Alex, but then quickly sat down to grab a cloth to clean it up.

"oh I am so sorry" Alex said trying to help, she grabbed the cloth from spinner's hand and started wiping the water off of his lap, which was basically his crotch area. She looked over at her table to see Paige, Ashley, and Ellie nearly crying from laughter. She looked back up at Spinner to see his face had finally turned red. "sorry Spinner, but I got to go. See you later" Alex said as she got up and tossed the cloth back to Spinner and walked out of the Dot with her bride's maids following quickly behind her. As soon as they got outside all four of them burst out laughing.

"oh my god that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Ashley practically yelled.

"okay guys, let's go to the next dare" Ellie said wiping a tear out of her eye.

_With Charlie…_

"I don't know wwwhy people think shhhots make people so drunk. I mmean just look at mee, I am perfectly sobe-sober" Charlie slurred. Chris, Terry and Darcy just stared at her and giggled a little.

"sure you are little sis" Darcy said patting her.

"so part two of our plan, is this" Terry said as she turned Charlie around in her chair so that it faced the stage. Above the stage was a very large sign that said 'Karaoke'.

"oh god" Charlie said as her sisters quickly pushed her up on stage. Thankfully, since it was only 10:00am and they were in a bar, no one was really there except for a few regulars, and some drunks still passed out from the night before.

Chris had already picked out a song and pressed play. As soon as Charlie heard the song, she looked at her sisters in hatred, but thought 'what the hell I'm already up here, I might as well do it'.

Charlie started to sing, and off tune might I add.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you to hump,  
Get you to hump me all night long,  
Humps, my humps, my humps, my humps, my humps,  
My humps, my humps, my humps, my lovely little humps (Check it out)_

Charlie continued singing badly all while adding her own dance moves to the mix. And basically every time the chorus came around Charlie would turn around and shake her ass for the audience, thankfully the only people actually watching were Chris, Darcy and Terry. Who of course were screaming like crazy and cheering her on. After the song finished Charlie jumped off the stage and ran over to her sisters.

"wooh!" Charlie yelled as she came in contact with her laughing sisters. "that was such a rush" Charlie said letting out a rather large belch. Her sisters just all looked disgusted.

"well that wasn't very girly" Terry said jokingly.

"so then what does that me make?" Charlie asked.

"a guy" Terry answered.

"well… I don't think Alex is going to be too happy about that!" Charlie said obviously very drunk

"ready to go again?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"again?" she asked.

"yeah, but this time you'll have a little company" Chris said. And before they knew it all four girls were up on stage to a song of Charlie's choice. And of course she just happened to choose 'we are family' by Sister sledge. It had been a while since Charlie had this much fun with her sisters and knew it would be a while before she had this much fun with them again. So she was determined to make the best of the time.

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose_

_With Alex…_

"okay dare #2" Paige said looking at Ellie.

"okay I dare you to moon everybody on this street" Ellie said suddenly when she saw a street holding a garage sale she quickly turned the steering wheel forcing Paige to go down the street. The entire street basically was walking around browsing at old stuff and little did they know they were in for a surprise.

"no don't even think about-" Paige started trying to stop Alex from the dare, but it was too late, Alex's ass was already practically hanging out the window. Ashley and Ellie were screaming from laughter and Paige started freaking out so she drove a lot faster, nearly running over like 10 people. Various screams and shrieks came from the people of the street when they saw the car driving by. Ashley decided to add a little more fun to it so she got up a little and pushed the horn on Paige's car. They all started laughing a really hard. Once Paige had gotten off the street she turned down an alley way just to stop for a minute.

"oh my god I can't believe you just did that Alex!" Paige said as she turned around in her seat to see the three girls having a laughing fit.

"now_that _ was fun!" Ashley said between laughs. Paige eventually couldn't help it and started laughing too.

"this is definitely a day for the books" Paige said as she took a picture of the girls laughing all over the car.

_With Charlie_…

Charlie, Chris, Terry and Darcy spent most of the day just getting drunk, singing songs and walking around just spending time together and laughing. Though they didn't do much they were still having a lot fun.

"okay tiny, so we have one last thing for you…" Chris said as she put a blindfold on Charlie.

"uh oh…" Charlie said jokingly. She was still drunk from earlier. The girls walked into the building and then they sat Charlie down in a chair. Chris, Terry and Darcy all giggled a little as they handcuffed Charlie to the chair and walked out. Charlie heard the door close shut and knew something was up.

"…guys?"

_With Alex…_

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Alex said as the three girls were pushing her into her old work, Zanzibar's.

"come on Alex, it's like a farewell to this job" Paige said.

"Paige, you broke up with me 4 years ago because of this place, I don't want Charlie doing the same" Alex said trying to escape.

"Alex, don't worry, I'm sure Charlie will be okay with it" Ashley said trying to convince her to come in.

"oh yeah, let's just tell my _fiancée_ that in order to say goodbye to this job, and have a little fun at the same time I gave one last person a special lap dance! Yeah that'll go over fine!" Alex yelled angrily.

"Alex, just calm down and have fun. Who knows you might get a little surprise." Ellie said wiggling her eye brows.

"okay ew, the only people who come here are old guys who can't get laid" Alex said. She tried running to the left, but Ellie stopped her. She tried running to the right, but Ashley quickly stepped in the way.

"Alex you know how persistent I can be, now all I'm asking you is to have a little fun before you get married" Paige said

"okay you say that like getting married is like a death sentence!" Alex said.

"well, once you do get married you won't even get a chance to do this" Paige said.

"that's what you said about Spinner!" Alex protested.

"Just get in there!" Paige said smiling as she quickly opened a door to a dark room and Ashley and Ellie pushed her in. They slammed the door shut and locked it.

Alex couldn't see too much but she could see a person sitting down on a chair in the middle of the room. She didn't recognize who it was until they started speaking.

"listen, uh, I'm getting married tomorrow and I promised my fiancée no strippers… and even though I can't see you I'm pretty sure lap dances are a no too." Charlie said still wearing a blindfold. Alex smiled and sat down on Charlie's lap and started kissing her neck.

"no seriously, I don't think you understand, my fiancée would kill me if she found out I had a lap dance from some random stripper... no offense" Charlie said trying to shake her hands loose, but they were handcuffed behind the chair. Alex just smiled at her dedication and slowly untied the blindfold.

"you know this is very much like a fantasy of mine" Alex said. Charlie instantly smiled when she saw Alex's face.

"you got suckered into this too?" Charlie asked.

"I was told I had to give a random person a lap dance" Alex said.

"well you know, I may not be a random person but I still want my lap dance!"

"yes master" Alex said sarcastically as she got up and started dancing for Charlie. A lot of rubbing went on, even a few kisses, but for the most part the two girls were still laughing.

"I don't know why you quit this job, you're pretty good at it" Charlie said.

"hey forget business and photography, let's just open up a strip bar, I'll dance and you can be my pimp" Alex said as she sat down on Charlie again.

"hey not a bad idea" Charlie said as she leaned in for a kiss with Alex. Alex started too unbutton Charlie's shirt to find an undershirt. "whoa, hold up there crazy stripper, we said no sex, at least not until tomorrow"

"yeah, well I don't think you're in any position to stop me considering your hands are still tied up." Alex said still undressing Charlie a little.

"nice try. Chris!" Charlie yelled waiting for Chris to come in. Chris walked in along with the 5 other girls behind her.

"you guys lasted longer than I would have thought" Chris said. Alex got up and stood beside Charlie.

"I have to say, this was a pretty good bachlorette party" Alex said to her friends.

"your welcome" Paige, Ellie and Ashley said at the same time.

"what did you guys do?" Darcy asked.

"we had this dare to make a friend of ours blush, it was so funny…" Ashley started.

"oh and then we dared Alex to moon this street holding a garage sale" Ellie added.

"you should have seen Paige's face!" Alex said joining the conversation.

"uh guys…" Charlie started, trying to get everyone's attention but was cut off by Paige.

"so what did you guys do?" Paige asked.

"oh you know, we got a little drunk, had a little karaoke fun, walked around a little bit, and then we came here" Terry answered.

"hey guys…" Charlie tried again.

"ooh, what place? Cause I've been looking for a good karaoke bar to go to" Paige asked.

"HEY!" Charlie yelled out.

"what?" Chris asked in an annoyed voice.

"Can you unlock me?!" Charlie said. Everyone started laughing and Chris walked over to Charlie and undid the handcuffs. She started to walk out of the room when she handed the handcuffs and keys to Alex.

"here, for the honeymoon" Chris said as she left them in Alex's hands and walked out.

"actually, we're not really going on a honeymoon…" Alex started. Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"what do you mean you're not going on a honeymoon?" Paige asked.

"well we just got out of school, and then we paid for this wedding, and not to mention we have an apartment we have to pay for. We just didn't have the money for it. At least not for a big one." Charlie said.

"so then what are you going to do?" Ashley asked.

"we just figured we go down to Niagara Falls or something and spend sometime together. Alone" Alex said emphasizing the 'alone' to all of her friends.

"aww you guys, we would have helped you with the honeymoon" Chris said referring to her sisters.

"no, we couldn't take your money, plus you guys have done so much for us already. All of you" Alex said as she wrapped an arm around Charlie. "all I need is this girl right here and everything will be great"

Charlie leaned up and kissed Alex. "with a girl like this, how could I go wrong?"

---

That night Charlie and Alex climbed into their queen sized bed and snuggled together under the sheets.

"Alex?"

"mmm?"

"we never really talked about it, but who's last name are we going to take when we're married?"

Alex paused for a second. "well what do you want to do? Do you want to keep your name? or take mine? Or hyphenate it maybe?"

"if you don't mind, I think… I want to take your name"

"really?"

"yeah well, when I was little… before I realized my sexuality… I always pictured myself changing my last name, and well… guy or not I still want to be Mrs. Charlie Nunez"

"then Mrs. Charlie Nunez you shall be" Alex said with delight.

"you know, this is our last night together as an engaged couple" Charlie said.

"I know, tomorrow we're getting married. Can you believe it?"

"yeah, I can. I knew four years ago I would marry you. I love you so much Alex"

"I love you too Charlie. Nothing makes me happier than thinking that I'm going to be able to spend the rest of my life with you" Alex said. She gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Okay, i know it's kind of weird how everything went back to normal between Paige and Alex, but i just wanted to get on with the wedding, which is what the next chapter will be.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Gasp! i know i updated within 24 hours... odd.****  
**

Today was the day of the wedding. The day that Alex and Charlie had waited for, for 3 long months. Today was finally the day that Alex and Charlie could finally tie the knot and make everything official. Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Alex lay there, not wanting to move. She was staring at Charlie playing with her hair a little. She was perfect. The way the sun hit her face, how peaceful she looked when she slept. How even when she wasn't awake she looked so loving. Alex gave Charlie a soft kiss on the cheek and silently got out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed into some comfortable clothes seeing as she would soon change into her wedding dress. She wrote Charlie a note and left it on the her own pillow. She gave Charlie one last look and walked out her bedroom door. In the hallway outside of the apartment Alex had a few things delivered and moved it all into their bedroom. Afterwards Alex got her stuff and quietly walked out of her apartment and walked outside to see Paige already waiting in her car for Alex.

"good morning bride to be" Paige said. Alex smiled and got into the passenger seat of the car. "you ready?" Paige asked.

"more than ever" Alex said with a smile and they drove off.

Charlie woke up just a few minutes after Paige and Alex had driven off. She half expected Alex to be beside her, because she loved waking up to Alex's face. But Charlie stretched out her arm to touch her, but hit nothing but the bed. She opened her eyes to see an empty bed and a note on a pillow. She was about to open the note and read it when she noticed a plethora of colourful flowers spread out amongst her room. There must have been 15 bouquets of multi-coloured flowers. Charlie smiled, she always knew Alex was a romantic. Charlie took in the beautiful view and smell of the flowers then turned her attention back to the note and opened it.

_Charlie,_

_Today is our day, today is the day that you and I finally get married… not to mention we also get to have some sex tonight. FINALLY! But most of all, I'm looking forward to seeing your beautiful face as we walk down the aisle. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. _

_Loving you more and more every second,_

_-Alex_

Charlie put the note down on the bedside table and smiled for a second. She knew everything would go perfect today. She slowly got out of bed and made her way over to the guest bedroom. Since it was her wedding day she woke up extra early, sun barely even up yet. She walked into the room to see her sisters all sprawled about the bed, limbs weaving in between each other. She smiled and slowly stood up on the bed, careful not to step on anyone, then started jumping.

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" Charlie repeated over and over in a sing song voice. Quickly all three sisters jumped up due to the noise and extreme movement.

"tiny?" Chris asked in a groggy voice.

"I'm getting married today!" Charlie sang out. The three sisters smiled at Charlie's happiness. All of a sudden Chris, Terry and Darcy all pulled Charlie down on the bed and held her down so she couldn't jump around.

"I'm getting married today" Charlie said once again, only this time in a more calm voice.

"we know" they all said.

_With Alex…_

"so what we'll do is we'll all go get our hair and make up done now, and then we'll go get the dresses and then we'll come back to my place and wait for the limo and do whatever else we need to do, okay?" Paige said to Alex, Ellie and Ashley who were all in the car with her. Ellie and Ashley were half asleep seeing as it was not even 6:00am yet.

"yeah" Ellie and Ashley mumbled out, they were both leaning on each other for support. Paige and Alex turned around to see the girls barely awake. They smiled a little, then carried on with their plans. They immediately went down to the hair stylist, who had opened extra early this morning just for Alex and her bride's maids, and had gotten to work on their hair right away. The hair took about an hour to do, and 2 hours in Alex's case. The make up only took about half an hour and soon the girls were already out the door. Seeing as it was almost 9:00am Alex and Paige went into the Best for Bride wedding dress store to pick up Alex's dress, while Ellie and Ashley waited in the car.

Alex walked in, looking a little weird. From her neck up she looked gorgeous, but her clothes didn't seem to match her style.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my wedding dress" Alex said to the sales woman behind the desk.

"name?"

"Alex Nunez" Alex said. The woman nodded and went to the back room to pick up her dress. Alex and Paige waited patiently, with out a problem. Soon the lady came back, with a large bag to hold dresses in her hands. Immediately Alex started to smile.

"here you go" the woman said happily.

Alex smiled even bigger. She unzipped the bag just to check her dress, but when she saw it she started to panic. "umm, this isn't my dress" Alex said pointing to the ugly dress in her hands.

"are you sure?"

"yeah… I'm sure. It's definitely not mine" Alex said.

"What?" Paige asked

"well, this dress has your name marked on it"

"that may be, but this isn't my dress" Alex said again.

The woman looked at Alex and Paige then back down at her organizer in front of her. "ah, okay here's the problem" the woman said. Alex soon relaxed because she thought the woman had solved the problem "… we accidentally gave your dress out already…" the woman said hesitantly.

"what?!" Paige and Alex yelled at the same time. The woman flinched, thinking the two girls were going to hit her or something.

"what do you mean you gave it out?" Paige asked.

"well, it seems there is another Alexandra Nunez who already picked up her dress… which is yours"

"how could you give it away?!" Alex yelled.

"look, I'm terribly sorry… maybe we can get you another dress quickly"

"that dress was tailored specially to fit me" Alex said. The woman didn't reply.

"do you have the address of the woman who has the dress?" Paige asked thinking rationally.

"yes, um here we go" the woman said. She copied down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to an angry Alex. Alex snatched it out of her hands and she and Paige walked away. They speed walked to the car and got in, obviously very angry.

"what's with you two?" Ashley asked seeing their anger.

"the fucking woman gave away my fucking dress!" Alex yelled. Alex didn't swear that much, only when she was super angry. And she was _super_ angry.

"are you kidding me?" Ellie yelled.

"look, it's no big deal, we're going to go all the way down to…" Paige said as she got out the address. "332 Salinger Avenue… Mississauga?!" Paige yelled realizing just how far it was.

"that's going to set us back like an hour and a half" Ashley said.

"well, we're going to drive fast" Paige said as she started the car and sped off towards their destination.

_With Charlie…_

Instead of going out to get their hair and makeup done, Charlie had 4 stylists come to the apartment to work on them. One stylist per Barker sister. As they were putting the final touches on the girls Marco stopped by with Dylan.

"good morning ladies" he said happily as he walked in holding Dylan's hand. They were both dressed up very nicely wearing suave black suits.

"well don't you look two handsome" Charlie said as she got up to hug them both.

"that we do" Marco said fixing Dylan's tie. "Alex, asked us to stop by today to make sure everything was okay"

"Hey Marco!" Terry yelled out. "who's the man candy?" she asked referring to Dylan.

"oh guys, this is Dylan, my boyfriend" Marco said introducing him. "Dylan, this is Terry, Darcy and Chris, Charlie's sisters"

"nice to meet you all, ladies" Dylan said politely waving to them.

"are you guys coming in the limo with us?" Charlie asked.

"no, we're taking Dylan's car down to the wedding" Marco said.

"yeah, we just came to make sure there were no disasters like Alex's thing" Dylan said giving away too much information.

"sorry, what?" Charlie asked catching on. Marco hit Dylan in the stomach.

"nothing" Marco said. Charlie just stared him down, she had a knack for doing that. "okay well Alex had a little problem with her dress, but don't worry, everything's going to be fine"

"what do you mean she had a problem with her dress?!"

"Charlie, don't worry. She said everything is fine"

"I'd ask more questions, but we have to go get the bride's maids dresses. Unlike some people I already have my wedding dress all ready" Charlie said and with that everyone walked out the door of the apartment with all their stuff.

_Back with Alex…_

Alex climbed back into the car and had the right wedding dress in hand. "got it" she said.

"alright, we're really behind right now. So we're going to go back to the wedding place and we'll get ready there. The manicurist said she would meet us there."

"alright" Alex said. But just then her phone rang, she was expecting Charlie to call panicking about her dress and what not… she never could tell Marco and Dylan a secret. But instead it was an unknown caller.

"hello?" Alex answered. Just then Paige's phone started ringing and she answered it. After a few minutes of yelling and constant talking the two girls hung up their phones.

"bad news" they both said to each other at the same time.

"The catering service said that they had a problem with the refrigerators last night… most of the food went bad, so they had to make some more, and they're not sure if they can get it down in time or not" Paige said.

"the photographers said they lost their second best camera and only video camera they have broke" Alex said.

"jeez, what else could go wrong?" Ellie asked, not realizing how she was adding to all the negative aspects.

On the way back to downtown Toronto Alex got a call from Charlie. "hey fiancée"

"Alex? Oh my god! I'm freaking out!" Charlie yelled through the phone.

"what's wrong?"

"okay well the limo hasn't shown up yet, and I got a call from the minister saying he's sick and won't be able to make it. Alex, what do we do!?"

"okay don't worry, first things first, breathe slowly, second, give the phone to Chris" Alex said knowing Charlie shouldn't handle all this pressure, especially since she used to get all those panic attacks.

"hello?" Chris said into the phone.

"alright Chris, um can you call the limo company and tell them that your limo didn't show up, they'll send another one. And I'll take care of the minister okay?"

"alright Alex" Chris said and hung up the phone. As soon as Alex hung up the phone she called the original minister. She asked him for someone who could show up on short notice. After a few more phone calls she finally got everything back on track… at least for Charlie's problems.

"everything okay?" Ashley asked.

"it is now" Alex said.

About an half an hour later Alex finally arrived at the wedding place. It wasn't actually a chapel, it was actually this sort of large garden that Charlie and Alex absolutely fell in love with. Everyone got out of the car and Ellie and Ashley ventured towards the building while Alex just stood and looked at the garden where she was going to get married in.

"you okay hun?" Paige asked seeing Alex was lost in the sight.

"… yeah I'm fine. I'm just taking it all in. I don't want to be one of those people who can't enjoy their own wedding because of everything going on"

"well come on, just think… next time you see this place it will be filled with your friends and family" Paige said.

"can you believe I'm getting married?" Alex said.

"that I can… Charlie is one lucky girl"

_Back with Charlie…_

Charlie and her sisters had arrived at the wedding garden about half an hour before Alex had. She and her bride's maids were designated a room on the opposite side of the building from Alex.

"just think, my fiancée, soon to be wife, is on the other side of the building getting ready at this very moment…" Charlie said as she was changing into her wedding dress behind a curtain. Charlie's sisters all smiled at how excited Charlie was getting. "can you believe I'm getting married in just a few hours?!"

"yeah, who would have guess you'd get married to a girl at 22?"

"yeah that too, but what ever. I'm so happy right now"

Just then a knock came from the door. Paige peeked her head in to make sure she wasn't walking in on anybody getting naked. "knock knock" Paige said.

"hey Paige, come on in" Chris said.

"Paige! Can you believe I'm getting married today?" Charlie said still ecstatic. Paige laughed a little.

"you sound like Alex"

"Alex…" Charlie said letting her mind wander to her wonderful fiancée.

"yeah… anyways, I just wanted to let you know we're doing our best to get the photographers down here and the caterers are working over time to get this food in time"

"wait what?!" Charlie yelled.

"… didn't Alex tell you?"

"no!"

"oh well then I've got to go. Bye!" Paige said quickly and ran out the door. Charlie started chasing after her but was held back by Chris.

"hold on there tiny. Let Paige worry about that stuff, right now you have a wedding to get ready for"

"oh yeah, that's right! I'm getting married!" Charlie yelled again.

Chris was starting to get tired of her saying that "Charlie, if you say that you're getting married one more time… I swear to god…"

Charlie cracked a little smile "sorry… but I'm just so excited!"

Half an hour later Charlie, Chris, Terry and Darcy were all just putting the final touches on their outfits when Charlie got a phone call on her cell phone.

"hi Paige" Charlie said.

"hey char, listen. Alex needs to talk to you right now, in person" Paige said

"what? No, you guys know it bad luck for the bride to see the… bride before the wedding"

"I didn't say anything about seeing, I said talking"

"what do you mean?"

"give the phone to Chris" Paige said and Charlie handed the phone to Chris.

Chris a little confused grabbed the phone from Charlie's hand "hello?"

A few minutes later Chris hung up the phone and gave it back to Charlie. "so what's going on?" Charlie asked. Chris didn't say anything, she just turned Charlie around and put a blindfold on her from behind.

"what are you doing?"

"okay look, Alex needs to talk to you, so Paige is going to put a blindfold on Alex and we'll make sure you guys don't see each other"

"but-" Charlie started to protest but was stopped when Paige knocked on the door.

"come in" Chris yelled. Paige walked into the room with Alex in hand. She was already dressed, but she was also wearing a blindfold. Paige pushed Alex over to Charlie and made them turn around so they were back to back.

"no peeking you two" Darcy said as she and Terry, Chris and Paige started walking out of the room. Paige was the last one heading out, but instead of leaving she made it sound like she was leaving and instead shut the door and stayed in the room. Alex and Charlie were silent for a second, still back to back.

"get out Paige" Alex said knowing Paige would still be in the room.

"fine, but don't take those blindfolds off, and shout when you're done" Paige said as she finally walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. As soon as they were sure Paige was gone they started talking.

"so what's so important that you had to come talk to me before the wedding?" Charlie asked.

"okay, umm promise not to freak out, but…"

"but?"

"okay I got another minister to fill in, but the caterers said that the food is going to be an hour late, so we have to take our time…"

"but I want to marry you now" Charlie whined.

"I know, I know. But don't worry, oh and also…"

"also?!" Charlie asked.

"the other photographers had some problems so I had to get some new ones on short notice which means I have no idea how good they are. And…"

"And? Are you kidding me? Should we just reschedule the wedding, because right now this is a disaster" Charlie said.

"don't worry baby, I promise to you that this will be a disaster wedding with a happy ending"

"okay" Charlie smiled. "so what was that 'and' thing?"

"okay I promise you this is the last thing" Alex said.

"okay, what is it?"

"do me a favour? Tell me a memory?" Alex asked innocently.

"now?"

"yeah"

Charlie sighed. "alright, let's see. Halloween 2 years ago, Marco held a costume party, and we went as Ozzy and Sharon…"

"ah, yes…"

"the whole night, all I could hear was 'Sharon!'" Charlie said impersonating Alex, impersonating Ozzy. Alex just laughed. "and whenever I finally came over you'd mumble something back to me and I'd just swear my ass off" Charlie and Alex were laughing pretty hard now.

"we were pretty good at acting like Ozzy and Sharon" Alex commented.

"well it wasn't really that hard, all you had to do was slur your words and all I had to do was swear"

"yeah to tell you the truth, I wasn't even trying that hard, I was pretty drunk that night" Alex said Charlie laughed a little.

"alright, your turn" Charlie said.

"okay um, it was the last few weeks of high school, and we were in that lovey dovey phase ever since you moved in with me. We were in Ms. Perkin's English class and I decided to pass you a note…"

"oh I remember this…" Charlie added.

_FLASHBACK_

_Alex folded up the small piece of paper and drew a little heart on the outside of it. She was about to reach over and drop the note on Charlie's desk when Ms. Perkins came up from behind the two girls and grabbed the note out of Alex's hand._

"_passing notes in class are we?" the teacher asked as she slowly opened the note. "care to explain to the class what was so important that you had to interrupt my class for, Ms. Nunez?"_

"_gladly…" Alex said. She turned and faced Charlie, but was still talking to the teacher. "it says 'Charlie, I can't wait to get out of this class and look into your deep hazel eyes and smell your sweet perfume and kiss your perfect lips. Because I can't imagine a day going by that I don't get to be with my amazing girlfriend" Alex said as she stared lovingly into Charlie's eyes. She swiftly turned her head back to the teacher._

"_did I miss anything?" Alex asked._

"_no that pretty much covers it" Ms. Perkins said with a sigh, folding the note back up. "Care to respond Ms. Barker?"_

_Charlie looked at the teacher, then smiled at Alex, she grabbed a hold of Alex's collar and pulled her into a soft kiss. Most of the girls in the class gave out a quiet "aww", and most of the boys started whistling._

"_well I'll see you two ladies in detention after school then" Ms. Perkins said as she turned around and continued teaching. Alex smiled at Charlie who just mouthed the words "so worth it" back to Alex._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Charlie smiled at the memory as Alex laced her fingers in between Charlie's even though they were back to back. "I love you" Alex whispered over her shoulder.

"I love you too" Charlie whispered back as she squeezed Alex hand.

"you know… since today is our wedding day… and we have a couple of blindfolds…" Alex started.

Charlie smiled and shook her head to herself. "Paige!" Charlie yelled. Alex rolled her eyes underneath the blindfold as she hear Paige and Chris walk into the room.

"okay you, let's get you back to your dressing room" Paige said taking Alex away.

"bye Nunez, can't wait to marry you" Charlie said as Alex was being pulled out of the room.

"Bye Barker, can't wait to sleep with you" Alex said.

"god, you're horny" Charlie said.

"love you too" Alex shouted before she was finally pulled out of the room. Charlie heard the door close and slowly pull the blindfold off of her eyes. She looked at Chris hopefully.

"alright, one last time…" Chris said giving in.

"I'm getting married!" Charlie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Alex and Paige were walking back to their dressing room, trying their best not to be seen by any of the guests that were already starting to show up. They quickly hustled into the room, closing the door behind them so quickly, not even noticing the figure already standing in the room. Alex turned around and stopped in her tracks.

"Hi Alex" the man said quietly in a slight accent. He was wearing a plain dark blue suit with a bright blue tie, and was holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Alex turned to Paige then back at the man, whom she didn't recognize. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

It was obvious the man was a little crushed by the question but shook it off. "you don't remember me?" he said in more of a statement than a question. "I certainly remember you… running around in your diapers, hair swinging back and forth, ready to conquer the world, and here you are now… getting married" he said.

"…dad?"

**Okay, so how much do you hate me right now? lol. But this is where I am stuck, so please REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS. I am totally blocked at this point. Anything and Everything would be great!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"…dad?" Alex asks softly, half afraid of the answer, half shocked.

"so you do remember?" he asked with a slight smile on his face as he took a step forward to hug Alex. But before he could even touch her, she took a step back. Paige was still in the room completely stunned, but knew she shouldn't leave Alex alone right now, especially with a practical stranger in the room with her.

"dad, what are you doing here?"

"well I heard my little girl was getting married and I didn't want to miss it… you look beautiful Lexi"

"oh but you had no problem missing the last 17 years of my life?" Alex asked harshly ignoring his last comment..

"you didn't seem to mind when I sent you those checks for your birthday every year"

"I would have chosen my father over money any day" Alex scowled.

"well maybe I can make that up to you now…" he said calmly.

"no! if you think you can come back into my life expecting me to welcome you with open arms – you're wrong! You left me and mom when I was five. You have no right to be here today"

"please Lexi… I know I've been a terrible father over the years, but when I found out you were getting married, I knew I had to come down and see you. So who's the lucky young man that is marrying my daughter?" he asked with a small smile at the corner of his lips. He obviously didn't know… but who's fault was that?

"I'm not marrying a man. I'm marrying a woman" Alex said with no regret and no hesitation. She didn't need to show any form of respect to this man. It was obvious he was a little taken back.

"gay!?" he yelled as loud as possible, it was obvious he wasn't very open to the homosexual orientation. "no daughter of mine will be gay!"

"well it's a good thing I'm not your daughter, because as far as I am concerned _I have no father_!" she yelled as loud as her voice would go without cracking. Alex's so-called father was about to say some thing when Paige intervened. She could she the pain written across Alex's face.

"no, that is enough!" Paige said stepping in front of Alex. "get out now, or I'll call the police" Paige threatened. The man looked behind the blonde girl and at the face of his daughter. It was obvious she was on the verge of a break down, so trying to control his anger the man walked passed the two girls and slammed the door on the way out. Paige turned around to pull Alex into her arms.

"Alex it's okay… It's okay…" Paige said trying to soothe the girl. Alex was trying her best to hold back her tears for the sake of her make up. Just then the door quickly swung open. Paige and Alex jumped a little thinking it would be Alex's father again, but in fact it was Charlie's eldest sister.

"hey is everything okay? We could hear yelling from all the way across the building to Charlie's dressing room"

"maybe now's not the best time" Paige said as she still held Alex.

"no, it's okay" Alex choked out. "come on in" Alex said as she slowly pulled back from Paige's arms and got up to get a tissue that was sitting on a desk in front of the mirror.

"what happened? We could all hear some man yelling at you and you yelling back, it wasn't really clear but it was loud" Chris said as she stepped up beside Alex to help her with her tears.

"um don't tell Charlie right now, but my 'dad' showed up"

"really? I've never met your dad… or seen him around for that matter" Chris said not knowing Alex's history.

"me neither" Paige said.

"but I thought you two have known each other for years…" Chris said confusedly.

"we have" Alex said. "my dad left me when I was five"

"…okay… that's a new twist on things" Chris said jokingly.

"Chris, this is serious" Paige said.

"sorry, so then what happened?" she asked.

"he found out I was getting married" Alex said.

"And?"

"I told him I was getting married to Charlie… a girl"

"… that would do it" Chris said as she nodded. "are you going to be okay for the wedding? Or should I talk to Charlie?"

"no, no, don't do that. I don't want her to think anything's gone wrong"

"you know she hates being lied to…"

"right now, I'm willing to take what ever she's going to dish out, if I can make sure this wedding goes by smoothly. Because it seems like everything is going wrong today, and we have been waiting for this day for months, there's no way something stupid like this is going to get in the way"

Or so she thought.

**---**

This was it, Alex was waiting at the exit to outside where she would soon walk out side and take her steps down the aisle. What Charlie and Alex had planned was to come down from two different places, and both walk down the aisle at the same time, and then finally meet at the alter. Alex was waiting patiently, looking at her bride's maids in front of her and just waiting for her queue.

"oh before I forget…" Paige said turning around and catching Alex's attention. "I have one last surprise for you"

"Paige, I'm about to walk down the aisle, can't this wait?"

"not exactly" Paige said as she turned Alex around to show her a young man dressed in a nice suit, and a close shave. It took Alex to recognize who it was. He was wearing a black suit, with a black dress shirt, and a black tie, he actually kind of looked like he belonged in GQ magazine. His hair was a dark brown colour, but nicely cut.

"Jay? Jason Hogart?" Alex asked. She picked up her dress and started walking towards her old friend slash ex-boyfriend.

"Lexi…" Jay said with open arms. They shared a warm comforting hug.

"oh my god, I haven't seen you in years… I barely recognized you without the backwards baseball cap." Alex said making him laugh a little. "I would have invited you to the wedding but I didn't know where to send the invitation"

"yeah, I know, I kind of started a new life" Jay said. "but you, look at you! You look… amazing Lexi. And you're getting married to a hot girl I hear?"

"man, is she hot"

"blonde?" Jay asked.

"red head" Alex replied. Jay sucked in some air sharply.

"nice" they both smiled.

"her name's Charlie, you'll love her, she's just so amazing Jay" Alex said.

"well he'll be able to see her in a few minutes" Paige said. "he's walking you down the aisle." Alex looked from Paige back to Jay. "really?"

"if you'll have me" Jay said.

"of course… I've missed you Jay, even though you were a jack ass"

"trust me I've changed" Jay said.

"yeah, well I'll be the judge of that…" Paige started. "let's see if you can go through the day without suggesting a threesome to the brides"

Alex and Jay smiled. "as much fun as that sounds, I wouldn't dare try. My wife would probably kill me."

"wife?!" Alex asked.

"I told you… I've changed" Jay said. Alex was about to say something when she heard some music playing.

"well… that's our queue" Paige said. She nodded to Ellie who was the first bride's maid to start walking.

"this is it" Alex said as she tried pulling the veil over her head, it got caught a little so Jay helped her. Then Paige nodded to Ashley signalling her to start walking.

"ready?" Paige asked Alex one last time. Alex quickly peered into the audience she was about to walk through when something caught her eye. Standing towards the back of the garden was the man who claimed to be Alex's father.

"… no" Alex replied making Jay and Paige's head jerk around.

"say what now?" Paige asked quickly.

"Paige… I can't do this… not with him out there" Alex whispered.

"Alex, you can't do this to Charlie. Not now…" Paige said, she just couldn't imagine this happening to anyone let alone Charlie.

"I-I just…. Can't"

---

Charlie had started walking down the aisle as planned, not knowing what was happening with Alex. She immediately noticed the girl she was supposed to marry wasn't beside her like they had sought out. She kept looking back and forth between her bride's maids and the door where Alex was supposed to come out, but no one knew what was happening. Charlie started to slow her walk down so that maybe whatever was happening with Alex was just a small set back. But as Charlie slowed down she couldn't go any slower without stopping completely.

"Chris, what's happening?" Charlie asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"I don't know" Chris said as she picked up her dress and started heading in Alex and Paige's direction. But before she got any more than two steps everyone saw Paige come out of the door. She wasn't walking down the aisle as planned in fact she kind of ran out in front of everyone. She wasn't even holding her small bouquet of flowers. Charlie knew something was wrong, but was desperately trying to convince herself that Alex hadn't left her at the alter. She just couldn't…

Everyone looked at Paige expectantly, but Paige was only looking at Charlie who was standing beside her sisters.

"…I'm sorry" was all Paige could say. The look in Paige's eyes was the thing that broke Charlie.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**So here's the second last chapter guys. I know, It's coming to an end. tear So this is the actual wedding chapter. Enjoy.**

"…_I'm sorry" was all Paige could say. The look in Paige's eyes was the thing that broke Charlie._

The gasps and whispers that came from the audience were enough to make Charlie start crying as she broke down in her spot. Chris, Terry and Darcy all quickly rushed Charlie out of the garden and back into the building. Paige quickly followed and motioned for Ashley and Ellie to follow her.

Inside the building Charlie felt like her legs were going to give way, she was leaning on Chris and Terry for all of her support.

"Tiny, come here" Chris said pulling the sobbing girl into her arms and holding her tight. Within seconds Paige ran into the room to see the Barker sisters all there.

"Charlie" Paige said getting the girl's attention. "everything's going to be alright…" Paige said trying to comfort her. But without warning Charlie's panic attack quickly started up, and once again she couldn't breathe. She was clutching her chest and trying to gasp for air, but she could feel her throat closing and her lungs constricting. Paige and Chris were immediately at her side.

"Charlie, listen to me. Alex left, but she isn't gone." Paige said trying to help Charlie. Terry and gotten a chair for Charlie to sit on and Paige was kneeling in front of her. "she couldn't go out there because her father's out there. She told me to give you this…" Paige said passing Charlie a folded piece of paper. Charlie's breathing slowly became more regular as she was calming down.

"now look" Paige said to everyone. "Alex has a plan, but we have to get going now in order for it to work…" Paige said as she continued to tell all of the bride's maids the plan, but Charlie wasn't listening. She slowly opened up the piece of paper to see what Alex had written. The note wasn't perfectly folded, nor was the writing neat, but Charlie knew in this note it would explain everything.

_Charlie,_

_I'm so sorry baby for having to do this to you, but I couldn't go out there. Not with my father out there. I know, I should have told you, but he just showed up suddenly. I want you to know that I love you so much and I want to marry you with all of my heart, but I couldn't do it here and now. I gave Paige specific instructions and it's important that you follow them closely. I will see you soon and I need you to know that I will NEVER stop loving you and that we will be together forever. I promise._

_love forever_

_-Alex_

By the time Charlie had finally learned to control her breathing and she finished reading the note she finally tuned back into the conversation in front of her. The only problem was that she hadn't listened to a word before.

"…so is everyone clear on the plan?" Paige asked, the girls all nodded furiously.

"wait what?!" Charlie yelled from her seat. Everyone shot her an annoyed look. They were tight on time as it was and Paige couldn't explain it again.

"Chris, tell her what I said on the way. Everyone else, go do what you're supposed to do." Paige said. And with that everyone split off in different directions. Chris quickly grabbed Charlie by the wrist and started pulling her towards the parking lot.

"where are we going?" Charlie asked frantically.

"didn't you hear a word Paige said?"

"no" Charlie replied. They quickly got into Charlie's car, which Chris was driving, and sped off down the road.

"okay look. You know Alex wouldn't leave you, not like this. Her father showed up earlier today and flipped when he found out she was gay. Alex was about to walk down the aisle when she saw him in the audience for the wedding."

"that's why she took off" Charlie confirmed that she understood.

"yeah, so Alex and her new friend, Jay something- took off before her dad could find her. Apparently he could be dangerous or something, I don't know. So they left about 20 minutes ago."

"where are they going?" Charlie asked calmly.

"we're going to meet up with them now"

"and everyone else?"

"… is being taken care of. Don't worry Tiny, everything's going to work out in the end" Chris said comfortingly.

Back at the wedding garden, everyone was still waiting in the garden for an explanation as to why both brides had now fled. Paige stepped out in front of everyone quickly grabbing their attention.

"ladies and gentleman, if you could just look here for a moment. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Alex and Charlie are gone." Paige said calmly. She could hear more gasps and whispers coming from everyone. "so, all the food and catering has already been paid for, so please, we hope that you will join us later this evening for a nice dinner. Once again we are sorry for the inconvenience and hope that you have a nice day" Paige said as if she was a flight attendant.

---

While Paige was making her speech the other girls were doing their work. Darcy and Terry walked over to their parents to have a word.

"mom, dad…" Terry started.

"girls, what is going on? Where's Charlotte?" Mrs. Barker asked.

"everything's fine, Charlie's with Chris, we'll explain on the way"

"Chris? Where's Chris then?" Mr. Barker asked.

"they're on their way to Niagra" Darcy said and the four of them took off.

---

"Mrs. Nunez?" Ellie asked making Mrs. Nunez turn around in panic.

"girls, where's Alex? What happened?!"

"long story, but everything's going to be fine. We're going to take you to see Alex" Ashley said.

"but I don't get it, where did she go? Where are _we_ going?" Mrs. Nunez asked as she was already being pulled along by the two girls.

"we're going to the _real _wedding" Ellie said with a smile.

---

With that Terry, Darcy and their parents climbed into their parents car and started driving off. Meanwhile, Mrs. Nunez, Ellie, and Ashley were all waiting in Paige's car. They saw Paige running as fast as she could in her heels and jumped into the driver's seat.

"okay, everyone ready to go?" she asked already starting up the car and driving out before all of the guests.

"I don't understand any of this…" Mrs. Nunez started.

"okay, I'll give you the cliff notes version." Paige said.

"cliff what?"

"short version" Ashley clarified.

"Alex's dad showed up when we were getting ready in her room. He found out she was a lesbian, started yelling, tears were shed, blah blah blah. He took off, we were about to walk down the aisle, when Alex saw him at the back behind everyone. She said she couldn't get married with him here, something was bound to go wrong."

_Flashback_

"_Alex, you can't do this to Charlie. Not now…" Paige said, she just couldn't imagine this happening to anyone let alone Charlie._

"_I-I just…. Can't"_

"_What do you mean you can't?! yes you can!" Paige said trying to pull Alex out._

"_Paige, stop!" Alex said ripping her arm from Paige's grip. "Charlie will understand. But I can't get married with him here. Okay look, I have a plan, but we have to get it in motion right away" Alex said to Paige._

"_Jay, can you get me a pen and some paper?" Alex asked Jay, he nodded and quickly went in search._

"_okay, in Niagra they have small wedding chapels, kind of like in vegas. It's a quick marriage thing. I need YOU to tell everyone that the wedding is cancelled and whatever. Tell Ashley and Ellie to get my mom and you guys drive down to Niagara after us. Tell Chris to bring Charlie, and tell Darcy and Terry to bring her parents."_

"_Alex, this is crazy!" Paige said. Jay came back with a note pad and a pen and handed it to Alex._

"_thanks" Alex said to Jay as she started writing quickly. "I'll get Jay to bring me down to Niagara and when we find a chapel we'll call you and tell you where to go" Alex said while she was writing whatever it was that she was writing down. _

"_are you really serious about this?" Paige asked._

"_very" Alex said, not looking up from her note. She ripped the page off and quickly folded it. "give this to Charlie, and tell her I'm sorry. Now Jay and I have to go" Alex said as she and Jay started walking away._

"_Alex, wait" Paige said making Alex turn around. Paige quickly hugged Alex to comfort her._

"_thank you Paige" Alex whispered._

"_as long as you know what you're doing" Paige whispered back. Alex and Jay started running to the parking lot as Paige went to break the news to everyone else. _

_End of Flashback_

"and that's what happened" Paige said.

"so when is Alex going to call?" Mrs. Nunez asked.

"not sureshe and Jay left like 40 minutes ago, and Niagara's a good 2 or 3 hours away. So it could be a while" Paige said keeping her focus on the road.

"great" Mrs. Nunez said sarcastically.

---

_In Charlie's car…_

"hey are you okay, tiny?" Chris asked grabbing her sister's hand. Charlie had been staring out the window for the passed hour not saying a word, barely moving.

"I don't know" Charlie replied softly as she glanced at her older sister. "Chris, look at me, I'm in my wedding dress going to a secret wedding. My fiancée left me at the alter with a note, and I have no idea how to feel"

"Charlie, look, you know Alex wouldn't just leave you like that. She's crazy about you. It's just her dad was a big problem for her. Did you know about him?"

"I knew how he left when she was younger and he was abusive and all, but I didn't know he showed up today"

"that's what the yelling was about before" Chris said.

"I-I just can't believe everything that's happening"

"Charlie, just have faith"

A few minutes later Charlie's cell phone broke the silence. Her latest ring tone was the wedding march. Charlie and Chris were looking all over for the phone, but Charlie couldn't remember where she put her phone in all of the poof that is her dress.

"oh hold on" Charlie said with a smile. She pulled her phone from out of her cleavage and looked at it.

"still got space in there huh?" Chris asked jokingly.

"it's Alex" Charlie whispered quickly flipping open her phone. "Alex?!"

"hey baby" Alex said soothingly.

"Alex… I… why…but when you… how?" Charlie couldn't form a simple sentence with the number of questions swimming around in her head.

"I love you" Alex said lovingly. That was all Charlie needed to hear to make her calm.

"I love you too" Charlie said back. "But Alex, you should have told me about your dad. We could have done something about it"

"like what? Call the police? And tell them what? The father of the bride wants to be at his daughter's wedding"

"Alex I'm sorry baby"

"no, I should be the one that's sorry. I know you wanted your dream wedding-"

"-no Alex, all I wanted was to be with you. I don't care where we get married"

"good, because the place we're getting married is a slight step down from the garden" Alex said making Charlie smile, she was kind of expecting it. "okay, Jay and I are just getting to the place now so I have to go"

"wait, who's Jay?"

"oh, Jay's my _friend_ from high school" Alex said.

"friend?"

"okay, friend, ex-boyfriend, what ever"

"uh huh" Charlie said with a small chuckle.

"okay, I've got to go, bye baby, I love you so much"

"I love you to Alex. I can't wait to marry you…"

"me too, bye"

"bye" and with that Charlie hung up the phone.

"better?" Chris asked.

"yeah…" Charlie replied with a smile.

---

Chris and Charlie got out of the car and looked up at the chapel she was going to be getting married in. Paige had called earlier and told them where to go. They saw another car in the parking lot expecting it to be Jay's. Seconds later Paige pulled up in her car with Ashley, Ellie and Mrs. Nunez. Soon Charlie's parents and other sisters pulled up too.

"okay, Chris you take Charlie to her room to get set up and I'm going to find Alex" Paige said.

Everyone else entered the building and took their seats in the small wedding chapel. It was bright neon signs and lights every where, yet somehow it was still a little dark. But it was cute. They all knew it was perfect for Charlie and Alex.

---

"okay, are you ready?" Paige whispered. She soon got a feeling of deja-vu.

"yes, I'm ready"

"then let's get the show on the road" Paige said eagerly.

---

"this is it Tiny." Chris said to her younger sister.

"I know" Charlie said. You could see she was still nervous, just by the look on her face.

"everything's going to fine Charlie. You and Alex are going to get married and live happily ever after. I promise"

---

The wedding march started and the doors opened. Chris and Paige started walking out side by side and down the aisle. They figured it would be easier if their was only one bride's maid at this wedding. Next to come out her Charlie and her father, and Alex and Jay. This time both brides were walking down the aisle.

Charlie had on more of a usual wedding dress style. It was a strapless pure white dress that fell right to the floor. It was a bit poofier around her legs, and from the torso up looked like a corset attached to the dress covered in white lace to blend in. Her veil was extremely thin leaving no mystery and her hair was pinned up in a fancy way… and she just looked perfect to Alex.

Charlie was walking down the aisle with her father when she finally saw the love of her life, Alex. Her dress was a lot smaller than normal wedding dresses, no lace or frill or poof anywhere to be seen. The dress was almost silk like and moved with Alex's body every step she took. Her hair was up, similar to Charlie's and also had a thin veil on her head. Charlie noticed she was walking with a guy she didn't recognize, she figured it was Jay, but Alex looked happy, and just so beautiful. Charlie made a mental note never to forget this moment.

The entire time they were walking down the aisle Alex and Charlie couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They had spent way too much time away from each other on their wedding day. All eyes were on the brides and they were finally doing this.

They made it to the end of the aisle and stopped before the minister. Charlie turned to her father as Alex turned to Jay.

"thanks dad" Charlie said quietly as her father lifted the veil off of his daughter's face and onto her head. He gave her a nice peck on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Charlotte. I'm glad you found someone you love" he said with a smile. His words almost bringing Charlie to tears. But she knew not to cry, at least not yet.

"thanks Jay" Alex said as he lifted the veil off of her face. "… for everything"

"hey, I'm just glad I could be apart of your life Lexi. I'm so happy you found love. I always knew you would" he said with a smile. He gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and let her turn to the minister and finally get married. The two men took their seats in the front row as Alex and Charlie took a step up to get married.

They took a deep breath and linked hands with each other and looked up at the minister.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to honour and cherish a love that will last forever. Today we have come together for the meeting of two hearts. For two very young ladies wish to declare their love for each other in holy matrimony. Charlotte Barker and Alexandra Nunez." The minister started.

"it is not often that you find a love as special as this one. A love that can last through the good times and the bad. A love that will never die is a love that only few can say they have. It is _that _love that these two ladies share for each other… love is a moment that lasts forever. Now, before I carry on with the ceremony Charlotte and Alex would like to share their vows which they have personally written for each other."

Charlie was the first to give her vow. "Alexandra Nunez. That is the name of the woman I am madly in love with. The mere mention of your name lights me up every time. There's just this feeling inside me I get when I think of you, and I know what that feeling is… it's love" Charlie said making a tear form in Alex's eyes. "It doesn't matter where I am or what time it is. I know that you will always be there for me. Alex, we've been through so much together and there is no one else in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Something inside of me tells me that you're the one for me. And I don't want to waste another second of my life, because I know that it will never be complete unless I have you in my arms. Earlier today, this wedding would have been deemed a disaster. Without you I don't think I would have been able to breathe for the whole day. But you were there, every step of the way, making sure it was perfect. But in the end, all I need for my perfect wedding is you. Alexandra Nunez, I love you, I will always love you, and nothing could ever change my mind"

Alex did her best to hold back her tears, it was her turn to say her vows after all.

"I once heard a friend say that 'the expected is the beginning, but it's the unexpected that changes our lives'. I never really understood this saying up until a few years ago. It was back at Degrassi High, our high school that Charlie and I first met. I was _unexpectedly_ asked to take this new girl here out for a tour of the school, little did we know that tour would turn into a tour of the city, and then eventually our first date. For four years we have been dating and we've had our ups and our downs and we've been through everything together, but life is filled with expectations. There are the expectations of who we will be, where we will go, and then we get there… and when we do, everything changes." Alex paused seeing the tears also staring to form in Charlie's eyes.

"Our love is something that you can't describe, like the look of a rose, or the smell of rain, or the feeling of forever. Charlie, sometimes I feel like words can't even _begin_ to describe how amazing you are. It's the small things you do that make me love you. I love the way you constantly say I love you, or the way when you sit down beside me, you put my arm over your shoulder. There are just so many things I love about you that I can't describe. I know that for the rest of my life I can wake up to your beautiful face every morning and know that everything will be perfect… because I have you. The quote that my friend said before was right, the expected is the beginning and the unexpected is what changes our lives. Charlie Barker, you were definitely unexpected… and you definitely changed my life."

The minister took a second to collect his thoughts after Alex's beautiful speech. "thank you ladies" he started. "now if you could please get the rings"

Charlie turned around to get the ring from Chris, and she gave her the ring, and Chris held Charlie's bouquet of flowers. Paige did the same with Alex.

"Now Charlotte Barker, do you take Alexandra Nunez to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worst, till death do you part?"

Charlie stared into Alex's eyes. "I do" she said with full confidence as she slipped the ring on to Alex's finger.

"Do you, Alexandra Nunez, take Charlotte Barker to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worst, till death do your part?"

Alex stared right back into Charlie's eyes and said "I do" with as much love as possible.

"then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you lawfully wedded partners" he said. "you may now kiss… each other"

Alex pulled Charlie closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and Charlie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck pulling her even closer. They finally kissed that kiss they had been long waiting for. Their lips started moving in sync with each other and neither girl wanted to move form this moment, because they knew this was their moment, and they wanted it last forever. They pulled back and looked out into their guests who were all clapping, and teary eyed from the ceremony. Charlie and Alex walked back down the aisle walking passed everyone and to the front entrance of the chapel.

"we did it" Charlie whispered lovingly into Alex's ear. Alex pulled her in closer for another kiss, she just couldn't get enough of this girl.

"honestly, you've been married 10 seconds and you're already making out?" Chris said. Alex and Charlie broke apart to see Chris and Paige standing beside each other with Darcy, Terry, Ashley and Ellie all standing behind them.

"can't we get any privacy?" Alex asked.

"um I believe that's where I come in…" Jay said entering the room with 8 pretty girls.

"Jay, what did I tell you about suggesting a threesome to the brides?" Paige said.

Jay chuckled to himself. "not what I meant blondie." Jay said as he walked closer to Alex and Charlie.

"Paige told me about the honeymoon situation…" Jay said as he handed an envelope to Alex. She opened it up and saw two air plane tickets. Charlie snatched it out of Alex's hands and opened them up.

"the Bahamas?!?!?!??!" Charlie yelled as loud as possible.

"Jay we can't take this" Alex protested.

"you can and you will. The wife's a travel agent so we got a bit of a discount. Plus she would kill me if I came back with these things"

"thanks Jay" Alex said pulling him into another hug.

"I don't know you, but I like you" Charlie said as she too hugged Jay.

"oh… yeah! Sorry. I haven't introduced you two yet. Charlie this is Jay Hogart, Jay this is Charlie… _my wife_." Alex said just then realizing she and Charlie were married, she furiously wiped the tears out of her eyes, praying that her make up wasn't messed up. "Jay and I used to date back in high school"

"just what I need, more competition" Charlie said sarcastically. Alex and Jay just laughed.

"don't worry I'm taken" Jay said.

"so am I" Alex added as she wrapped her arms around Charlie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Charlie just rolled her eyes.

"anyways, thank you. We really appreciate this, you have no idea how much this means to us" Charlie said.

"yeah, like they need more of an excuse to have sex" Paige added. Charlie and Alex pushed Paige playfully.

"before a full blown cat fight breaks out, I got to go" Jay said.

"what? Aren't you coming to the reception"

"sorry Lexi, I can't I've got to go pick up my kid from the day care"

"kid?"

Jay chuckled to himself again. "we got a lot of catching up to do Lex" Jay said as he gave her one last kiss on the cheek and left.

About an hour after the wedding everyone from the ceremony made there way over to the reception, for a little dinner, drinks and laughs. Everyone from the first wedding had showed up for a free meal and a good time. Everyone had driven back to Toronto for the reception, well because they paid for it and they wanted it. Basically all of the guests had learned that the brides would be coming back and decided to show their respect.

"ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the bride's maids…" the male announcer said over the loud speaker system. "here is… Ellie Nash, Ashley Kerwin, Darcy Barker and Theresa Barker" he said as the four girls walked into the room and took their seats at the head table. "next we have the maids of honour… Paige Michalchuk and Christine Barker" he said as the two girls walked out beside each other and also took there seats.

"and introducing for the first time ever, Mrs. Alex Nunez, and Mrs. Charlotte Nunez" The two brides walked in hand in hand. All the guests in the room had started clapping at the sight of them. Instead of going straight to the head table they stayed in the middle of the dance floor. "and now for their first dance" the announcer said and soon a slow song came on.

"may I have this dance Mrs. Nunez?" Alex asked extending her hand to Charlie.

"you may, Mrs. Nunez" Charlie said taking the waiting hand in front of her. They took their position and started dancing to the song 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain. Their dance was beautiful. The entire time they were just staring into each other's eyes and or whispering things like 'you're so beautiful' or 'I love you'. Never once did they break eye contact. They moved like a couple in a ball room dance competition, it appeared that Alex's dance lessons really did pay off.

As the song ended, the two stopped dancing and gave each other a small kiss and sat down at their table hand in hand.

"now if we could please have your attention, the maids of honour have a few words for the brides" the announcer said. Charlie and Alex hadn't planned for any speeches, but who could it hurt?

Charlie and Paige both walked to the middle of the dance floor and each received a microphone.

"hi everybody, I'm Christine Barker…" Chris started.

"and I'm Paige Michalchuk. As the maids of honour we have taken it upon ourselves to say a few words."

First up was Chris. "Now as I'm sure some of you know Charlotte has 3 sisters. Myself, Theresa and Darcy, now as I'm sure you can tell we all have pretty masculine names; Chris, Terry, Darcy and Charlie. So then here comes along our newest sister in law; Alexandra, whom we call Alex. Now my father always wanted sons, but got 4 daughters instead, and when Charlie gets married she just happens to marry another girl" Chris said getting a light laugh from the audience. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Alex also has a masculine name which just further proves that she belongs to our family. Alex, on behalf of my family, we just wanted to say we know you will fit in perfectly and we welcome you with wide arms. Cheers"

And with that the audience raised their glasses and said "cheers"

Next up was Paige. "thank you Chris, for that lovely speech. Now I may not be from Alex's family but I am one of her closest friends. Let me tell you, we have been through some crazy times, like the time Alex and I decided it would be fun to go to the school College fair… high" Paige said making everyone laugh a little. "But anyways, back to the brides. Never in all my 22 years of life have I seen such a strong love. I don't think any force could break these two up, and it's obvious that they're love is going to outlast us all. Now I used to date Alex… and I have never seen her so happy. The way she stares at Charlie all the time may be a little creepy, but it's romantic. The way they spend every waking second together, or the way they manage to have the time of their lives, even if they aren't speaking a word to each other. When we were dating we weren't exactly like that. Now that I see Alex with Charlie, I know that these two are going to be happy with the rest of their lives… because they have each other"

The dinner went by smoothly. The girls spent the night sharing laughs and memories and just spending time with each other. It wasn't exactly the dream wedding Charlie always wanted, but she got the dream girl she always wanted.

At the end of the night, after everyone went home after the reception, the only people left were the bride's maids and the actual brides.

"thank you guys for this perfect wedding" Charlie said. She had wrapped her self in Alex's arms.

"yeah, thanks guys, none of this would have been able to happen with out you. Especially you Paige" Alex said rubbing Paige's shoulder. Charlie and Alex stood on either side of Paige and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Paige turned red a little and pretended to wipe the kisses of her cheeks.

"shut up, you know you liked it" Charlie started.

"don't deny it, we know that ever since we've been together, you've always wanted a threesome with us" Alex said making everyone laugh.

"oh yes, now that my true feelings are out we can finally get it on" Paige said sarcastically. "oh baby, oh baby" she said with absolutely no emotion. Everyone just laughed again.

Since Charlie and Alex had paid for the limo for the day they took it home to their apartment. After thanking the driver they went up to their floor and Alex opened the door.

"since I know you like tradition…" Alex said to Charlie as she picked her up. Charlie gave out a little girly scream as she was suddenly whisked off her feet. Alex carried her the threshold and shut the door with one leg.

"I just want to let you know how proud of you I am that you were able to last 2 weeks without any sexual touching" Charlie said kissing Alex as much as possible.

"well I could go longer you know…" Alex said.

"yeah I know… but I can't" Charlie whispered as she jumped out of Alex's arms and ran into the bedroom. Alex was quick to follow, she could go longer, but she didn't want to. Two weeks was long enough for her.

But if she had to, she would wait for Charlie forever.

THE END

**So that's the end of the New Girl 2 story, but HOLD ON, I'm goind to ad another chapter, it's a future kind of thing, it's a few years from now showing how everyone ended up and what their lives are like in the real world, outside of school and outside planning a wedding. So read on! Thanks for reading my stories and for all of the support. I hope you enjoyed it and I bid you adieu.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**So here's the real last chapter. Once again, thanks for reading, and I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. I'm a little sad that the new girl story is over, but I'll come out with a new story soon. I hope.**

Five years later…

Charlie had just left for work, even though it was a Saturday.

"Sam, sweetie?" Alex said.

"yeah mommy?" the little girl called out. That's right Alex and Charlie had a child together. Well neither of them 'had' it, they adopted. They brought home the new born a few months after they got married, Charlie and Alex Nunez had adopted a little girl. She was 5 years old and the cutest thing you had ever seen. Her name is Samantha Elizabeth Nunez. She had dark brown hair with deep hazel eyes, and questioned anything she could. They loved her more than anything. She had gotten used to calling both Charlie and Alex 'mommy' now, and every time she says it, it hits them both like an 18 wheeler. Nothing makes them happier than knowing that they have a family together.

"I have a surprise for you" Alex told her. Her eyes instantly lit up.

"is it a pony?!" she yelled. Just then someone walked in through the door.

"not quite" Alex said holding Sam's hand and leading her towards the door.

"auntie Paige-y!" Sam yelled out as she let go of Alex's hand and jumped into Paige arms. Ever since Charlie and Alex adopted Sam they had her call Paige her aunt.

"Sammy!" Paige squealed out as she crouched down and hugged the little girl. She stood back up and lifted Sam up with her.

"guess who gets to spend the night with auntie Paige?" Alex asked her daughter.

"me? Really? Yay!" she called out and jumped out of Paige's arm to go back her little back pack.

"thanks again Paige" Alex said after she saw Sam run into her bedroom, which used to be the spare room.

"no problem. I love spending my time with my 'niece'" Paige said with a smile. She saw Sam walk out of her room with a little pink jacket only on one arm, and a back pack dragging on the floor behind her.

"mommy, I can't find my sun glasses" Sam said with a pout. Alex smiled and saw the red, star shaped sun glasses on the table. She got them and put them on Sam's face. "Auntie Paige, like my sunglasses?" Sam asked as Alex fixed her jacket and put her back pack on for her.

"tres chic" Paige said, making Sam give her a confused look.

"tr-what?" Sam asked in a small voice.

"very cool" Paige said with a smile, making Sam smile.

"okay you be good now, you hear?" Alex said to the little girl.

"okay mommy, I love you" she said as she hugged her.

"I love you too"

Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek and made sure to zip up her jacket for her. "tell mommy I love her too" Sam said referring to Charlie.

"alright, goodbye sweetie. Have a good time… and not too much sugar" she warned.

"alright" Sam replied.

"I was talking to Auntie Paige actually"

Paige turned around in the elevator and gave Alex a dirty look right before the doors shut. As soon as they were gone Alex went back into the apartment to get everything ready.

---

"I'm home" Charlie called out into the apartment. The same apartment they had been living in for 5 years now. Charlie and Paige had started up their own business within the passed few years. And guess what it was? A photography business, with Alex as their number one photographer. Since today was Saturday, Charlie went in for a couple of hours just to get some paper work done, while Paige and Alex stayed home.

A few months after Charlie and Alex got married Paige ran into an old friend from college. His name was Derek and he was a year older than Paige. They dated on and off for a while, but then finally got serious. They moved in together and their both happy, especially since he proposed to Paige last week. She said yes.

Chris and her husband had decided that they had spent too much time away from their family so they decided to move down to Toronto. Both Darcy and Terry had settled down, over the passed 5 years they both got married to guys they loved. Needless to say Mr. Barker was pretty happy with his new sons-in-law. Charlie's parents still had to move around for Charlie's father's job, but thankfully, being the lawyer he is – negotiated his contract so that he lived in Kingston, just a few hours away from his children.

Jay and his wife, which Charlie and Alex later found outs name was Amanda, stayed in touch very often. They lived in PEI though, so they didn't get to see each other. It turns out Jay's son's name was Tommy and looked just like a younger version of Jay, just not as mischievous. But there's always time to change.

"hey" Alex called out from the kitchen. "in here"

Charlie took her jacket off and put her purse down and walked into the kitchen holding a couple of brown paper grocery bags. She gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed a sip of her coffee.

"where is she?" Charlie asked referring to her daughter as she put the bag down on the counter and started putting some things away in the cupboard.

"with Paige" Alex said.

"aww, I wanted to play with our daughter" Charlie whined.

"I know, me too"

"peas?" Charlie said holding up a can of condensed peas. "how the hell did these get in here?" she shrugged and put it away in the cupboard making Alex laugh silently.

"so I wanted to talk to you about something…" Alex started.

"_oh,_ and what did you want to talk about?" Charlie asked, trying not to drop any hints.

"there's something I wanted to show you, it's important." Alex said.

Today just happened to be Alex and Charlie's five year wedding anniversary.

"Alex…" Charlie started seeing the room. The lights were dimmed and several candles were lit around the room, with white rose pedals spread every where.

"happy anniversary Mrs. Nunez" Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Charlie from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"happy anniversary to you as well Mrs. Nunez" Charlie said turning around in Alex's arms to get a proper kiss. Alex pushed Charlie down to the bed, falling on top of her, not even breaking the kiss once.

"wait hold on, there's actually something I wanted to show you" Alex said breaking from the kiss. She reached over to the table and grabbed a page from a newspaper and gave it to Charlie.

"what is this?" Charlie asked looking down at the paper. To see something circled. Charlie looked at the newspaper and saw it was the real estate page.

"it's a house" Alex said with a smile.

"I can see that" Charlie said. "why is it circled?"

"… because we bought it" Alex said with an even bigger smile. She could see Charlie's eye light up.

"what!?"

"it's ours, we own it" Alex clarified.

"oh my god! We own a house!" Charlie said jumping up to kiss Alex.

"I figured, Sam should have a home to grow up in, not some loft apartment." Alex said while holding Charlie closely.

"have I told you lately how much I love you?" Charlie asked.

"not since this morning" Alex said.

"well, I love you, I love you… I love you" Charlie whispered. Without another word Alex pulled Charlie in for another kiss who gladly gave in. Charlie started peeling off Alex's clothes and Alex did the same.

Charlie smiled a little "you know, who ever said your sex drive goes down after marriage was an idiot"


End file.
